Falling at Your Feet
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Actual Title: This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet.  Matthew and Kelly's relationship has always been a little bit complicated. Lately, they've been taking complicated to a new level.
1. Chapter 1

_I'd like to send a special thanks to Kylee, for giving me some of the inspiration for this story. You are amazing! :)_

_Also, This story is inspired by Darren Hayes' album This Delicate Thing We've Made (Disk 1) and the Darren Hayes' song "Falling at Your Feet"._

_And of course because I love Matthew and Kelly as a couple. :)_

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made-Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 1: Fear of Falling Under**_

~Kelly~

You know that old saying, be careful what you wish for, it just might happen? Well, I never fully understood that term until now.

A short while back, I had said in an interview that I would like for my coworker Matthew and I—more precisely our characters—to have more sex. I meant it as a joke. Well, sort of. I was half serious and half joking.

Then, wouldn't you know it? I came into work, and, upon receiving my new script, I saw that our characters Rufus and Lily had quite the sex scene. In fact, it was rather risqué—more so than some sex scenes between the kids' characters on the show!

I knew I should be happy that I had gotten what I asked for, but, now that I had it, I was feeling extremely insecure, which usually wasn't like me. Well, actually, scratch that. Sometimes I'm not insecure at all. Other times, I am. I may appear well collected to the public eye, but, the truth is, I'm just like any other woman. I have my bouts of insecurities. Some days I may feel beautiful as a princess, other days, I'm terrified of being seen in public. Today, the day we began shooting the bedroom seen, I was somewhere in between.

Don't get me wrong. Normally, a scene like this was just business to me. It didn't phase me. However, since it was Matthew I was having the scene with, it—please excuse the cliché—changed everything.

You see, Matthew and I have kind of a strange relationship. On the record, we're just friends. Off the record, well, that's an entirely different story. We're just friends, but, at the same time, we're a little more than that and we both know it. Though neither of us will outright admit it to each other.

And then there's Leyla. Leyla is Matthew's _girl_friend. Emphasis on the girl. She is eighteen years his junior, and I just don't think they are right for each other. I think, though she is a nice enough girl I suppose, she just isn't right for him.

I know I am the last one to judge anyone though—especially when it comes to relationships. And, like I said, she _is_ a nice girl, so who knew? Maybe they could be good for each other. I didn't think so, but again, I'm not one to look to for relationship advice. My past two marriages are now down the toilet. Then again, neither of them were my fault.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Back to the scene. I was half looking forward to filming this, but half dreading it. As close as Matthew and I were to each other, I was just afraid it would be a bit awkward. After all, neither he nor I were used to doing a bedroom scene together. We had only done two together, and that was two seasons ago. Even then, the scenes weren't as detailed as this one was.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and let it out. I was an actress. I could do this.

I repeated that line in my head over and over, and was feeling good about the scene as I headed to wardrobe. And then I saw the flimsy piece of lingerie I was going to have to wear, complete with thigh high stockings and garters.

I sighed. "Oh boy."

I slipped into it, then admired myself in the mirror. I had already been to hair and makeup, and I looked good. For having had two kids, I didn't look half bad in it.

I grabbed the purple silk robe I was to wear with it, and slid it over my lingerie, tying it tightly at the waist and therefore concealing the lingerie underneath. I then slipped into the black stilettos that accompanied the outfit, and headed out to the soundstage, where we would be taping.

As I walked there, I began to feel my confidence boost. Not to sound vain, but I looked darned good in my outfit, if I did say so myself. Besides, I loved Matthew. I knew he wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable. We were friends. _Good_ friends. I could do this.

I arrived on the set, feeling good. And then I saw her. As he did some days, Matthew had brought along Leyla. Leyla, Matthew's _girlfriend_ was going to be watching our love scene.

I bit my bottom lip. Yeah, there went my confidence, right out the window.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I knew bringing my girlfriend to work wasn't such a great idea. Not when there was a bed scene. But she had the day off from work, and she had asked if she could come along. Well, not really asked so much as just prepared to come along as if I had asked her to. It was what she usually did when she had a day off from work and I had to work.

I knew Kelly and I would be filming a bedroom scene today, but I wasn't too worried. Our bedroom scenes hadn't really been much above a PG. Well, judging from the two that we've had, that is.

So, when Leyla assumed she was welcome, I had no choice but to let her come along. I mean, what was I supposed to do, ask her if she'd please stay home so that she doesn't see the bedroom scene I'd be shooting with Kelly? Yeah! _That_ would go over real well. _Not._

So, to the studio together it was.

When we arrived, Kelly was nowhere to be scene.

Leyla had to use the bathroom, so she went off to use it, and I sat down to look over the script. I had only just skimmed it.

As I began to read, I started to feel a little sick. It wasn't that I wouldn't enjoy doing a scene like that. Heck, I was going to enjoy it. I know Kelly and I were just friends, but she is an incredibly beautiful woman, and I am a typical man. Though I had a girlfriend, I certainly couldn't ignore the fact that Kelly was incredibly sexy. A sex scene with her would normally be most enjoyable. However, when my girlfriend was watching, well, that was a different story entirely.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. All this time, they didn't even give Kelly and I a sex scene. When they used to, it could hardly be called a sex scene. Now, now that I had my girlfriend with me to watch, they give us a borderline NC-17 sex scene? Really?

"Hey!" Any good scenes today?" Leyla asked, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I hope you washed your hands," I joked, trying to change the subject, and therefore not have to answer the question.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Here. Let me see." She took the script from my hands before I could think of an excuse for her not to look at it.

I sighed as she read it over. She was going to find out what we were filming anyway. I just didn't want it to be this soon, and while she was within strangling distance from me.

I got up out of my chair and watched her read the script. I stepped back a few steps as I did so. Don't get me wrong. She wasn't going to throttle me for something I didn't write. She was very understanding when it came to my job.

Still, every time I had a scene with Kelly, I was afraid Leyla would notice my feelings for Kelly.

It was no big deal. Like I said, Kelly is a beautiful woman and I am a man. How could I _not_ be attracted to her and have a little bit of feelings for her? Aside from her being beautiful, we were good friends. I think it was only normal for me to start to develop feelings for her. It wasn't as if I planned on acting on them.

Okay, so the thought crossed my mind a few times, but I loved Leyla. I did. That didn't mean I couldn't love Kelly too, did it?

Leyla snapped me out of my thoughts when, with a smirk, she handed me my script back. "It looks like a fun day on set for _you_."

I blushed. "I have to do what's in the script. I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

She grinned, and pulled me close to her. She kissed me, and rested her forehead against mine. "Of course it doesn't! I know that it will be Rufus making love to Lily—not you making love to Kelly. You're not even actually making love!" She playfully nudged my shoulder and giggled.

"But I'm really kissing her," I stated. I wanted to smack my head as soon as I had said it.

"No, Rufus is," she corrected. She took my face between her hands. "_You_ only kiss _me_."

She kissed me hard and passionate, her fingers tangling in my hair.

Actually, I kind of was kissing Kelly, but I decided not to say that. That really wouldn't be such a good idea. Leyla's understanding only went so far when it came to Kelly.

The way I saw it was, when acting, it was a silent permission to kiss my costar without it being considered cheating. Of course, I always felt a little extra jolt in my heart when kissing Kelly that I had never experienced with my costars of the past, but that was beside the point.

Leyla pulled away from me, then looked around the set. "Where is Kelly anyway?"

"Probably still getting dressed or whatever," I said.

It always took her longer to get ready than it did me since I was a man, and she was a woman. Men could just get a little concealer, maybe some foundation, then throw on their outfit and go. Whereas women got a whole bunch of junk thrown onto their face, and they didn't just 'throw something on.' They had to accessorize. Then there was the nails. I was surprised the girls didn't have to be to set an hour earlier than the guys just to get ready!

"I really like Kelly. She's cool," Leyla stated.

I smiled. "I'm glad." Indeed I was. Leyla didn't suspect my feelings for Kelly at all. If she did, I was sure she wouldn't like Kelly _or_ think she was cool.

I began to feel my confidence build up then. I could enjoy my sex scene with Kelly, and I wouldn't let on to Leyla—or Kelly for that matter—that I had feelings for Kelly. I would act professional, and enjoy it in secret.

Kelly entered the set then, and she was looking amazing in a purple silk robe, black thigh high stockings, and black stilettos. Her hair was up in a sexy chignon.

She bit her bottom lip when she saw me. It was so sexy I almost moaned out loud. Yeah, I wasn't quite feeling so confident about hiding my feelings for her anymore.

~MK~

~Kelly~

The scene started off with Matthew lying on the bed, reading the newspaper. I was to come out of the bathroom in my robe. My job, or rather, _Lily's_ job, was to try to get her husband in the mood, which, according to the script, wasn't going to take long.

Be we began filming. We hadn't even rehearsed, but we usually started recording anyway, and would just go back on anything we might need help on.

Anyway, I walked out of the bathroom feeling as if all eyes were on me as I entered the bedroom. I tried to forget the fact that Leyla was watching us. It wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"Rufus," I said.

Matthew peered over the paper at me.

"You're not tired, are you?" I asked, walking a little closer to the bed.

He folded the paper and set it aside. "Not really. Why?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, then I let the robe slip from my shoulders and down onto the floor. I hoped I wasn't blushing, but my cheeks suddenly felt warm, so I had a sneaking suspicion I was. This was the first time Matthew or anyone had seen me in this outfit—if you could even call it an outfit. I tried not to notice Matthew's mouth dropping open and his eyes getting that desire-filled look in them. He was just a good actor. It wasn't _his_ expression—it was Rufus'. I kept telling myself that anyway.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could have a little fun." I climbed into bed and straddled him. I brushed my lips against his right ear. "Maybe have a little...play date?" I ran my hand slowly under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his stomach. It felt so weird, and yet, so right.

He moaned. "I think that can be arranged," he purred against my neck as he began to gently kiss up it. His lips met with mine, and we kissed for a moment.

I broke from our kissing and began to unbutton his shirt.

I got it off and to the floor, and I ran my hands up his now naked chest.

We kissed again, then I pushed him down onto his back. I then proceeded to unlatch his belt, and unzip and unbutton his pants.

I took off his socks and shoes and dropped them to the floor, then I got his pants off, and dropped them to the floor as well. I left his boxers on, though, in real life, a wife would have surely taken those off as well. But, for the sake of not flashing our audience, they stayed on. It was a shame, really. I smirked at the thought.

His eyes had a dark, lustful look in them as he sat up and grabbed me. "Now it's your turn." His voice had turned to a deep and husky voice that I barely recognized as he suddenly pushed me down underneath him.

He kissed down my neck, and ran his hands from the top of my thighs all the way down to my ankles.

I shivered. This scene was turning me on, which was really disturbing since, among others, Leyla was watching us.

He took off my stilettos, and tossed them to the floor. Then off came my guarders and stockings.

Once he had said items tossed to the floor with the rest of our clothes, he began kissing up my left leg. He stopped when he got to the top of my thigh, then crawled up my body, and kissed up my neck and to my lips.

He then kissed back down my neck, and moved the strap down over my left shoulder so that he could kiss down over my shoulder as well.

Next, he moved his hand over my left breast as he kissed my shoulder.

It was then that I felt the draft over my left breast.

We both looked down. I gasped when I realized he had accidentally exposed me. While fondling me, he had caused the fabric to slip off me.

Thankfully, he quickly moved the fabric back up, so I wasn't exposed for too long. However, I was exposed long enough. Everyone had seen.

"Cut! Wardrobe malfunction," the director said.

Matthew looked red and pale at the same time. "I have to go use the bathroom."

He got up and bolted to the bathroom as if his pants were on fire.

_Great!_ I had scared him away. I was so embarrassed!

"Kelly, where are the pasties you were supposed to put on underneath that?" Eric from wardrobe asked.

I blushed. "I'm not used to having to wear them. I guess I forgot to put them on."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "You think? Come on. You need to get them on."

I blushed, and climbed out of bed. I put my robe back on, then headed to her trailer to get my pasties on. I couldn't even look at anyone. I was so embarrassed I wanted to crawl under a rock and not come out for the next decade!

The thought of how Matthew's thumb had grazed my nipple as he covered me back up only made it worse.

If there was any question about whether or not I was blushing before, there was no question now. I was now sporting a full on body blush. That I was sure of. And I didn't know how I was to ever face Matthew again.

~MK~

~Matthew~

_Oh my Lord!_ That was the first thought in my head when I realized I had accidentally exposed Kelly. Then, as if screwing up like that wasn't horrifying enough, I touched her nipple in the process of trying to cover her back up! Idiot! I was just so shocked she wasn't wearing any pasties, which were usually worn by actresses so that something like this didn't happen.

It's just... Do you ever get that thing where you think about doing something, but you don't really intend on doing it, but then, as if someone else is controlling you, you do it anyway? Well, that was kind of like what happened with me. Of course I had thought about how I wanted to touch her, but I hadn't actually intend on doing it!

The scene was already getting me worked up. Once the wardrobe malfunction happened—especially after I touched her—I knew I had to get out of there. And fast at that! If I didn't, I'd be having a wardrobe malfunction of my own.

I quickly excused myself, and ran to the bathroom to try to calm down my hormones.

Oh how I hoped Leyla hadn't noticed how much I had enjoyed that scene, or that my thumb had accidentally on purpose touched Kelly's... I blushed at the memory.

I really hadn't meant to expose Kelly like that! Honest! Of all the damn days for her to forget to wear the pasties. Not that she had to worry about those too often with the scenes we had been getting, but still!

I went to the sink and ran some water over my face. "Cool it, Settle. Get a hold of yourself! You can't let this scene get to you." My pep talk to myself didn't make me feel much better. I couldn't just ask myself not to react to that outfit Kelly was wearing. Actually, she wouldn't even be wearing _that_ soon, according to the script.

I sighed. "Yeah, there's no way Leyla can stay here," I said. It would just make me more nervous if she was watching.

So, I took a deep breath, slowly let it out, then headed out of the bathroom to go find Leyla and ask her politely to leave. Yeah, this was going to be real fun. Not!


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 2: Who Would Have Thought?**_

~Matthew~

"You want me to leave?" Leyla blinked in surprise when I politely suggested to her that she leave.

"It's not what it sounds like. I don't want you to feel unwanted by me asking you to leave. It's just that it feels kind of awkward, me doing a sex scene in front of my girlfriend," I explained.

She smirked. "There's no need to feel awkward, Babe. I know you're an actor. I'm not going to freak out on you or anything. It's all pretend!"

I sighed. "I know, but I would still feel more comfortable if you would leave. Go do some shopping on me, or call up one of your friends and get together with them for lunch or drinks or something. It just feels far too awkward for me to be doing a detailed sex scene like this with you watching."

"But everyone else is watching too," Leyla said, motioning around the room with her hand.

I blushed. As if I needed the reminder. "I know, but it's different with you because you're my girlfriend. It's just weird."

"Does this have something to do with the fact that you accidentally exposed Kelly?" Leyla asked. "Because, if you ask me, it was _her_ fault for not putting on the pasties underneath. I mean, I like Kelly and all, but seriously? She's an actress! She's dealt with scenes like this plenty of times before. She played a hooker for goodness sakes! I don't see how she could have forgotten them."

"Yeah, well, when you get older, you stat forgetting things easier," I said with a chuckle. "But, no. It's not that," I lied. "I just don't want you feeling bad, seeing me imitating sex with Kelly." I held a finger to Leyla's lips to stop her from telling me that she knew it was as Rufus and Lily. "I know you're okay with it because you know Kelly and I are in character and it's not real, but I'd just feel a whole lot better if you didn't have to see this. I still worry I'm hurting you by making you watch us. Please, just go hang out with your friends or whatever?"

Leyla thought about it for a second, then sighed. She smiled. "Well, I guess it's kind of sweet that you care about me so much."

"I do care—a _lot_," I said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at me. "Well, I don't want to make your work harder for you, so I'll go."

I grinned, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank you!" I stroked her hair. "We'll go out tonight. You pick the restaurant." I went over and grabbed my wallet, then handed her some money. "Go buy yourself something special for tonight."

She grinned at me and took my money. "That I will."

She kissed me sweetly on the lips, then grabbed her jacket and left, smiling at me over her shoulder as she did so.

I grinned and blew her a kiss, then sighed with relief once she disappeared out of the building.

I had done it! I had convinced her to leave, _and_ most definitely I'd be getting lucky tonight.

I grinned, but the grin dropped from my face as Kelly reentered the room, still looking so sexy I could ravish her on the spot.

I sighed. Now all I had to do was get through this scene without embarrassing myself again.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I still couldn't look at Matthew, or anyone for that matter as I entered the room. I hoped no one but Matthew had seen my naked breast. Though, I knew they must have seen _something_ to notice I hadn't been wearing my pasties.

I sighed, then scanned the room, trying my best to avoid eye contact. I couldn't help but notice that Leyla wasn't there anymore. I wondered if she was in the bathroom, or if she had left, having been so fed up with what had just gone on between her boyfriend and me. Not that it had been either Matthew's or my fault. It had just sort of happened.

Well, either way, I was glad she was gone. That is, if she wasn't in the bathroom.

Matthew walked over to me, and I instinctively made eye contact with him, despite my not wanting to. My cheeks warmed with a blush.

I quickly looked away; embarrassed.

"It's all right. You can look at me," Matthew said. He took my chin in his hand and moved my face so that I was forced to look in his eyes. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Heck, if anyone should be embarrassed, it's _me_."

I smiled. "I guess we're both to blame. Though, it really was an accident. I'm just forgetful and you're..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to call it.

"Not careful enough," he finished.

We smirked at each other.

"All right, get back into position." The director smirked at his double meaning.

Matthew and I both rolled our eyes, but grinned at each other nonetheless.

"So, where did Leyla go?" I asked as I slipped off my robe and got back into the bed.

Matthew smiled as he crawled into bed next to me. He propped himself up on his elbow to my left, and faced me. "I politely told her that I would feel more comfortable if she weren't here watching. I figured it was best for both me _and_ you."

To say I was relieved would be an understatement. I nodded. "Thank you. It really is. I feel much more comfortable now."

He gently stroked some hair out of my eyes and grinned. "Good!"

We grinned at each other.

"Okay, take it from the wardrobe malfunction. Kelly, are you fully prepared now?" the director asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Matthew, be more careful this time," he ordered next.

"Will do," Matthew said with a nod.

"And action!" the director called.

And just like that, we went back to kissing passionately, our hands all over the other.

He was very careful this time when it came to pulling my straps off.

I closed my eyes as he kissed down my neck.

I closed my eyes, thinking how I really shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

When I opened my eyes, I saw his face was in mine. Our eyes locked for just a moment before he kissed me then started to undress me.

I was getting so hot, it was taking all I had in me to not pull off his boxers. They were incredibly short and low-rise since it would have to look like he wasn't wearing any.

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder what it would be like if he and I really were married. I have to admit, I didn't exactly detest the idea. In fact, it was kind of a nice thought.

"And, cut!"

I found myself a little sad when the director called cut.

Matthew pulled away from me, and I found myself wishing he hadn't. I didn't have to worry, for our love making followed right after.

"All right, now both of you get underneath the covers. Kelly, take the lingerie off. I'm assuming you remembered to wear underwear underneath?"

I rolled my eyes. Now the director was just being a smart aleck. He was a great guy. It was just his sarcastic wit. He wasn't being mean, I knew. Still, it annoyed me. "Yes, I did." I slipped off my lingerie, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious in nothing by my black lace underwear and flesh colored pasties.

"Good! I want you both to get under the covers with Matthew on top of you. This is the scene where you have to act out making love. Make me believe it."

I tossed my lingerie to the floor and out of the shot. Then, I lay down on the bed as Matthew lay on top of me.

I felt a third awkward, a third self-conscious, and a third turned on.

Matthew straddled me, and pulled the covers over us so that we were placed the way we were instructed to be.

He leaned in so close I could feel his warm breath against my left ear. "You look so beautiful. Don't be embarrassed."

How he knew I was embarrassed, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I was blushing. Either way, the awkwardness and self-consciousness slipped away just like that, and I was left with a hundred percent being turned on.

~MK~

~Matthew~

_Beautiful._ That is the thought that filled my head over and over as I kissed up Kelly's body. It was hard for me to remember that I was in character and not myself. Well, not myself so to speak.

My breathing was becoming ragged, as was hers. I had to simulate making love to her, and she had to simulate being made love to. How I contained myself and managed to not get "overly into it" (if you know what I mean) is beyond me.

Her moans weren't doing much to help the situation. Of course, it was all for show. She was in character, and her moans certainly weren't real. At least, that is what I told myself to prevent an embarrassing situation from occurring.

"Finish up!" the director called out.

Kelly wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, and that was it. I was done for.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." I didn't even wait for a response. As soon as Kelly unwrapped her legs from my waist, I bolted off the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

I just wished the bathrooms contained showers, because boy did I need a cold one right then.

I headed into the bathroom knowing I had probably ticked the director off. Thankfully, the crew and cast were like family, so he wouldn't be too hard on me.

I went to the bathroom then washed my hands. I knew the makeup people would have a cow if they had to fix my makeup yet again (not that I was wearing much), so instead of running cold water over my face, I just took deep, cleansing breaths, and thought of non Kelly things. I thought of my daughter, and I thought of my parents. I thought of my friends, and I thought about upcoming projects I had.

After a few minutes, I was ready to go back out. The scene was about to be wrapped, then I was pretty sure I was out of there for the day.

I looked in the mirror. "You can do this," I said to myself. I never thought I'd be wishing for non sex related scenes, but I was. I missed then terribly. There was less pressure.

I didn't know what it was. I had never had this problem with other sex scenes in the past. There was just something about this scene with Kelly that had me in this lustful frenzy. It was so unlike me. I was usually much more professional than this.

I reentered the set, and Kelly was in bed, the covers over her as she lay on her side.

"Sorry about that," I said as I approached.

She rolled onto her back (covers still in place over her body) and smiled at me. "No worries. It's kind of nice to be able to lay in bed and get paid for it." She winked.

I grinned. "And it's kind of nice to simulate making love with you and get paid for it." I blushed as soon as I had said it, and I wanted to smack myself. _"And it's kind of nice to simulate making love with you and get paid for it?" What is wrong with you, Settle?_

Kelly, however, was much easier on me than my mind was.

She smiled at me, and nodded. "And I've had worse jobs. It helps that you're sexy." She winked at me.

I grinned, and crawled back into bed with her.

"Can you do this now without having to empty your bladder?" the director asked.

I saluted him. "Yes, Sir!"

Kelly giggled.

He just rolled his eyes. "Very funny, wise guy. Take it from the top. You're finishing up making love. And action!"

Kelly and I grinned at each other, and she wrapped her legs around me again.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, willing my body to stay calm. Then, I pulled her in for a kiss, and went at it.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I'll admit, I was a little worried when Matthew had bolted to the bathroom for the second time that day. I hoped it was nothing I had done. I worried that maybe, with us being such close friends and all, that it might have been a little disturbing or gross for him to act out such a risqué sex scene with me. Though, I didn't seem to be having any trouble acting out the scene with _him_. In fact, I think I was beginning to enjoy the sex scene a little _too_ much.

However, when he came back out of the bathroom and flashed me that killer smile of his that always made my heart pound harder in my chest, my worries melted away. I figured then that I was just being paranoid that he didn't want to do this scene with me. He just had a weak bladder.

Then, when he flat out told me (in so many words) that he was enjoying the sex scene, well... I have to say that turned me on even more.

He had climbed back into bed with me, and, upon command, we went right back to what we were doing. All the awkwardness was suddenly gone, and it started to feel more natural. In fact, I was kind of sad when it all ended.

He lay beside me, and we lazily kissed as we held the other in our arms.

"I love you," he murmured as he stroked my hair.

I had been resting my head against his chest. I looked up at him. "I love you too." I may have said it as Lily, but I really did love him.

I rested my head on his chest again, and he kissed the top of my head.

"And, cut! It took a little longer to film than expected," the director glanced at Matthew and I, "due to a forgetful mind and a weak bladder."

Matthew and I both blushed.

"But it all turned out all right in the end. Great work, guys. You two are free to go for the day. See you both again tomorrow to finish off the week," the director finished.

Matthew and I both politely nodded at him and thanked him, then headed out to our separate trailers to change back into our normal clothes.

"You did great today, Kelly. Sorry about my bathroom breaks. I just needed some moments to cool down, if you know that I mean? It's not as easy for a guy to hide being turned on as it is for a woman, as I'm sure you know," Matthew said to me as we walked to our trailers together.

I blushed. "And here I just thought you had a weak bladder."

He shook his head. "No. Just a weak sense of self control." He winked at me.

I blushed even more. "It wasn't easy for me to resist you either, believe me," I said. I almost died once the words had left my lips. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had come out as a joke, but my tone couldn't have been more serious.

He smirked, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

I paled. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I said before ducking into my trailer. Thank God we had arrived at the trailers by then.

I silently prayed he wouldn't knock on my door and insist on talking about it.

Thankfully, he didn't.

I sat down on the couch, and buried my face in my hands with a sigh. What was wrong with me? Why had I said that to him?

I sighed again. I knew exactly why I had said that to him. It was the truth. Kissing him today, and acting out making love with him had just been... It just felt... So... Right.

I looked over to the wall behind me where various pictures of me and the cast were framed and put up. I looked at a picture of Matthew and I. We were walking together down the street as we waited to start filming our scene again. He was pretending to kiss me, and I was smiling big, loving every moment of my time with him.

I sighed yet again as the realization hit me. Maybe my feelings ran deeper for Matthew than had I originally thought.

I snorted, though I didn't find the matter the least bit funny. It was more ironic than anything. I finally realize how deeply my feelings ran for Matthew, but he has a girlfriend. Yeah, great timing had never been my forte.

I sighed. Now, all I could do was ignore my feelings. I had a feeling that somehow it was going to be a lot harder than it sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 3: Waking the Monster**_

~Kelly~

The next morning, I was _really_ wishing I had the day off. I honestly didn't know how I was going to face Matthew after basically having admitted to him that I have feelings for him. I guessed the only thing I could do was pretend nothing had changed; pretend I hadn't told him how I really feel. I just hoped he would forget what I had told him. Or at least also pretend that I had never said it.

I dressed for work, and made sure my children were dressed and fed before their father arrived to pick him up.

I hated having to see my ex. I wondered what I had ever seen in him. Things would have been so much easier if Matthew and I had both been single upon meeting each other. Who knows? Maybe he and I would have fallen in love with each other and been married by now.

I shook my head at the thought. I wasn't doing a good job of ignoring my feelings for Matthew. Besides, if I had never met Daniel, I wouldn't have my two beautiful children.

There was a knock on my door.

"Daddy!" Hermés said with excitement. He slipped off his chair and started to run to the door.

I quickly yet gently grabbed his arm. "Did you finish your breakfast?"

Hermés nodded. "Yes, Mommy. Can I please go see Daddy now?"

I nodded. "Go ahead."

I headed over to Helena and fed her the rest of her food. Then I took a wet cloth and washed her face and hands off before taking off her bib and helping her out of her high chair.

"How is the handsomest boy alive?" Daniel, my ex-husband, asked in the background.

I carried Helena into the living room and saw that Daniel had picked Hermés up and was grinning at him.

Hermés grinned back at him. "I'm fine. Can we go to the zoo today?"

Daniel chuckled. "The zoo? But it's a little cold out today. How about we go to the aquarium instead? We'll go to the zoo when it gets a little warmer."

Hermés thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Okay."

Daniel grinned, then kissed his cheek. "That's my good boy."

I smiled as I bundled Helena up. Well, at least he was a good father if nothing else.

Once Helena was ready, Daniel set Hermés down, then took Helena from me. "Good morning, Baby Girl. How's my pretty princess?"

Helena smiled. "Hi, Daddy!"

Daniel kissed her. "Do you have the stroller?" he asked me.

I nodded, then went into the other room and came back out with the folded up double stroller. "I'll bring it out for you."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Once everything was situated, I kissed my children and told them goodbye, promising to see them in the morning. I hated when Daniel got to keep them over night, but it was what it was. I was just glad I got to keep my children more often than he did.

Once they were gone, I touched up my makeup, then headed out to work.

I couldn't put it off any longer unfortunately.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I lie in bed with a sigh as I listened to shower running. Leyla was taking a shower before work. At least she had to work today and wouldn't be coming to work with me to witness another embarrassing spectacle.

According to the script, there was so sex scene today—thank God. Still, after Kelly had practically flat out admitted her feelings for me, I figured it was best Leyla wasn't there anyway.

Last night, as I knew we would, Leyla and I had had a hot night. The outfit she had bought and the lingerie underneath—_wow_. We had gone at it until I no longer had the energy in me. She had more energy than me, actually.

I smirked at the thought, but as soon as the smirk came, it left. It left because I remembered thinking how, though Leyla looked incredibly sexy in her outfit and lingerie, Kelly had looked even more sexy in _her_ lingerie. Kelly was definitely more beautiful than Leyla, so maybe that had something to do with it.

_Or the fact that you're in love with Kelly._

I shook the thought from my head. Love? I wasn't even sure I was in love with _Leyla_, let alone with Kelly.

Even so, after Kelly admitted her feelings to me, it kind of changed things. Now I found myself thinking of Kelly even more and about what it would be like if she and I were to date. I knew it was a crazy thought. I had a girlfriend. Still, it was fun to flirt with the idea.

The shower water turned off, and a moment later, Leyla came into the room wrapped in a towel. She searched for her clean clothes and found them. She slipped her underwear on underneath her towel, then dropped her towel and put her bra on.

She smiled when she saw me admiring her body. "I thought you were going to join me in there."

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I had something else on my mind."

She pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up. "Something or someone?"

I looked at her in confusion. _How did she know?_ "Huh?"

Leyla smirked, and slipped on her jeans. "Last night, in your sleep, you called out Kelly's name."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "I did?" I didn't even remember dreaming about her.

Leyla nodded. "It's not exactly what a girlfriend wants to hear—another woman's name—from her boyfriend while he sleeps." She zipped and button her jeans, then slipped on her stocking socks.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Leyla. I honestly don't even remember dreaming about her. She must have just been on my mind because of our scene together."

Leyla smirked, and sat down at the end of the bed. "I can see why after all that simulated love making—not to mention your exposing her."

I blushed. "That's not what I meant. I just meant, after working with her all day, it's not unusual for her to be on my mind. Besides, exposing her was a complete accident."

Leyla raised an eyebrow. "Was it?"

I nodded. "Of course it was! Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just see the way you look at her sometimes," Leyla said with a sigh. She looked away.

I took her chin in my hand, and forced her to look me in the eyes. "Hey. I thought you said you knew it was only acting."

Leyla nodded. "I do know that. I'm talking about when you two are _not_ in character. You're incredibly close. I just wonder _how_ close sometimes."

I laughed, more out of nervousness than anything. "Leyla, I'm not cheating on you with Kelly, if that's what you're asking. Kelly and I are just close from working together for four years. That's all. We adore each other as friends, yes, but that's as far as it goes." Even as I said it, I knew I wasn't being a hundred percent straight with her. Still, there was no use in telling her the full truth when nothing was going to happen between Kelly and I.

"Well, do you think Kelly likes _you_ in that way?" She trailed her finger slowly up my thigh.

Again, I laughed nervously. _If she only knew..._ "No. She said herself once that we do it so much at work, we don't need to do it at home."

Leyla raised an eyebrow. "Do it? Do what exactly?"

"Act out bed scenes?" I asked with a smile. I said it in a joking matter. "She didn't mean it that way. It was just a weird way of putting it." This conversation was making me far too nervous.

Leyla snickered. She gently slapped her hand over my thigh. "Relax! I was only joking. I trust you." She kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I suddenly have my energy back." I wriggled my eyebrows up and down at her. I was just happy the previous conversation was over.

She smiled. "I have to work, and so do you." She kissed me, her hands over my cheeks. "I'll see you when I get home." She then slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed down the stairs.

"Bye. Have a good day," I called after her.

"You too!" she called back.

I heard the front door close moments later.

I sighed. I needed to shower before heading off to work with Kelly. And I knew I'd most likely need shower—a cold one—after I saw her as well.

~MK~

~Kelly~

Work went surprisingly well. It hadn't been as hard seeing Matthew as I had thought it would be.

"Hi," he had said with a smile. "Today should be a little easier for the both of us. We just have to deal with Serena drama," he joked.

I smiled. "There _is_ a kissing seen though."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful not to expose your teeth," he joked.

I laughed, and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Aw, no tongue then?" I said in mock upset.

"Well, if you want it, I can give it to you. I can't blame you. I have been told before what I wonderful tongue I have. In fact, maybe I should quit acting and become a tongue model instead. What do you think?" He stuck out his tongue.

I laughed. He was such a nut sometimes.

"Or, better yet, I can be a tongue stunt double!" he continued.

Again, I playfully swatted him as I laughed even harder. "Stop that or you'll make me pee my pants."

"Oh, how charming that would be! I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you then," he teased.

We were _both_ laughing by then.

"All right, you two break it up. I have to shoot you now," the Norman, the director said.

I turned to him. "Our acting isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

This set met and Matthew off again, and he and I grinned at each other. I was glad that he had broken the ice with jokes. Now things didn't have to be so awkward between us.

Our scenes had gone well, and afterwards, when Matthew suggested we go get lunch together since Leyla was still working and we did get out right around lunchtime, I had no hesitation in agreeing.

As we ate, I couldn't help but think how comfortable I felt with Matthew. He had made my embarrassment and uncomfortableness melt away just by breaking the ice. I was grateful to him for not bringing up the day before. The only problem was, it made me love him more.

_Love?_ There was that word. I knew I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind about that. Was I _in_ love with him? Quite possibly.

He smiled at me when our check came, and gave me a wink as he said, "It's on me."

"You don't have to do that, you know. I'm more than capable of paying my own way," I said, with a bat of my eyelashes. I wasn't batting my lashes to be seductive; it was just my way of expressing myself, really. Actually, I was rather proud of myself for getting through the day without lusting over him.

He nodded, and held up a hand. "I know you are. I _want_ to pay though. I owe it to you after the screw up I made yesterday."

I blushed at the memory. "You don't owe me a thing. It was an accident."

It was his turn to blush. "Actually, it was but it wasn't."

"Huh?" I knew it wasn't very ladylike to say that, but I was confused.

"When I accidentally touched you, it wasn't so accidental. I thought about touching you, so I did. I hadn't actually meant to go through with it, but I did anyway, and I'm sorry." He looked down in shame.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He blushed, but found it in him to look me in the eyes anyway. "You're a beautiful woman, Kelly. To say I haven't had any impure thoughts about you would be a lie."

"But I thought we were just friends," I stated.

He nodded. "That we are. But I can guarantee you, there is no guy that hasn't at least thought about a female friend as something other than just a friend. It just happens. It doesn't really mean anything more."

My face fell a bit. I don't know why. I knew Matthew and I were just friends. I guess just hearing him say that his feelings for me didn't mean anything... Well, it hurt! I guess maybe saying that he had feelings for me was a bit of a strong way of putting it.

He paid the bill and left the tip, then we exited the restaurant together.

"I'm really glad we're friends, Kelly. Having met you and now your friendship is the biggest perk of being on the show," Matthew said as we walked together.

I smirked. "Really? For me, I would say it's the money."

He placed a hand over his heart. "Harsh!" he joked.

I laughed, and gently nudged him. "Na! I feel the same way about _you_. Meeting you and becoming so close with you, it's better than anything money can buy."

He stopped me, then pulled me into an embrace. "Thanks, Kelly. That really means a lot to me."

"It's the truth," I murmured, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne. It felt so right being with him—so comfortable. I knew there was nothing I could do about my feelings for him that were suddenly rushing back to me, but at least I had that moment. I had mine and Matthew's special moment together like so many others that we had shared.

"Hey, guys. I found you!"

Matthew and I both turned our heads toward the sound of the familiar voice. It was Leyla.

Matthew quickly pulled out of our embrace.

I inwardly sighed. So much for our special moment.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I knew I shouldn't have pulled away from Kelly so quickly. All it did was make me look guilty.

"Leyla, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." I put a hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Well, I got out of work early, and stopped by the studio to walk you home. I found out you and Kelly went to lunch, and figured you might be here since it's your favorite place."

"You know me that well? I asked with a smile.

Leyla blushed. "Well, that and the fact that Penn said he thought he overheard you two mention going to this place."

I nodded. "Cheater!" I teased.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. "I only half cheated."

"Well, I'll let you two be. I have some errands to run. Good seeing you, Leyla. Maybe next time we'll have longer to chat," Kelly said, kissing Leyla on the cheek.

Leyla nodded. "You too, Kelly, and I'd like that."

Kelly smiled at me, and gave me a polite nod. "See you later."

I nodded. "See you later."

Then, she walked on ahead of us.

I couldn't help but notice how weird that had been. Usually, she'd kiss my cheek as well, and say more of a goodbye than just "See you later."

"You can't honestly tell me you don't have a bit of feelings for her," Leyla suddenly said to me.

I looked at her in surprise. "Hm?"

"I know you have feelings for her," Leyla stated.

I blushed. "I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Leyla crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I'm just embarrassed at the idea that Kelly and I would ever be anything more than friends!" I said, hoping my tone didn't show my nervousness, and therefore the fact that I was lying.

Leyla rolled her eyes. "Don't insult my intelligence, Matt. I know you have feelings for her. I'm not blind. I've seen the way you two look at each other and act around each other. After our talk this morning, you almost had me convinced that there was nothing going on between you two. But, just now? Seeing you two embrace like that? Well, now I know."

"Leyla, we're just friends," I tried, but it was weak, and I knew she knew it.

She glared at me. "Lying is only making it worse, Matt."

I sighed. "Fine. I do have feelings for her, all right? But I have feelings for you too. I just like you both for different reasons. You and Kelly are two entirely different people," I said calmly.

Leyla snorted. "You can say _that_ again!"

"You and Kelly are two entirely different people!" I joked.

Again, Leyla glared at me, her foot still tapping, and her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Not funny?" I asked

She shook her head. "No. So, are you going to break it off with me?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?"

She sighed. "Do you love me?"

I nodded. "Of course I do!"

"And do you love Kelly?" she asked next.

I sighed.

"Answer the question, Matt," she barked.

I sighed, then looked down at the street, hoping no one was listening to our conversation. I especially hoped the _media_ wasn't listening. Then, I looked to the ground, unable to meet Leyla's eyes as I said it. "Yes." I looked back up at her. "So, are you going to leave me?" I didn't want her to, but, at the same time, my feelings for Kelly were what they were.

She uncrossed her arms, and stopped tapping her foot. "No."

I raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," she confirmed. "I'm just going to let you do what you want with Kelly until you decide whom it is you love more."

I felt my heart start to pound, and my stomach start to flutter. _Did I just hear her right? I can date them _both_? _"What's the catch?"

"The catch is, if I want to sleep with another guy, I can. I don't have anyone in mind, and I'm not going to sleep with just some random guy I meet at a bar or anything. I'm not even saying I _will_ sleep with anyone else. I probably won't. If I did, it would probably just be a little fun with a friend if even that. But, I can go out with guys, and I don't have to answer to you. It stops if and when you stop seeing Kelly."

"So, it will be kind of like seeing other people," I stated.

Leyla nodded. "If you care to put it that way. But, if I find out you've been messing around with anyone other than Kelly, then you and I are through. This is just to decide between me and Kelly. There will be no other party involved."

"Okay, but then you can't become serious with any other guy. If I decide not to be with Kelly, and I choose to be with you, I want you to still be available," I said.

Leyla nodded. "Like I said, I might not even take advantage of our deal. But, if I do, it will just be with a friend, or someone I know who agrees on nothing meaningful. Just fun."

"You're like the coolest girlfriend in the history of girlfriends for allowing this. You know that, don't you?" I asked.

She sighed, and her arms went back over her chest. "I'm doing this for myself—not you. If I'm going to be with a guy, I want to make sure he is completely into me and only me. If I do choose to test the waters with other guys, it's only to have a little fun. If you can have your fun, then why can't I?"

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure if I liked the thought of her with other guys, but the chance to explore my feelings for Kelly was too good to pass on.

"So, what about you and I? Are we still dating during all of this?" I asked.

Leyla nodded. "Of course! You're deciding between the two of us, and you can't do that with only one of us in the picture. When Kelly's busy, you'll hang with me, and when I'm busy, you'll hang with Kelly. Got it?"

I nodded. "And, I can stay overnight with Kelly if I wanted?"

"You may stay with whomever you want to stay with at night as long as it is Kelly or myself," Leyla confirmed. "And I can stay with whomever _I_ choose to."

I grinned. "Shall we shake on it?" I extended my hand to her.

She shook her head. "We shall kiss on it." She pulled my hand so that I was body to body with her. "You're still mine after all."

We kissed on it, and then waked arm in arm back to my place to do more than kiss on it.

It was a weird situation, I know. But, having Leyla _and_ Kelly? Oh, that was most definitely a situation I was willing to put up with!


	4. Chapter 4

**_This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet_**

**_Chapter 4: How to Build a Time Machine_**

~Matthew~

The next day, Kelly and I both had off, and Leyla had to work. It was the perfect opportunity for me to put my plan into acton. What was my plan, you ask? Well, it was brilliant if I do say so myself. I planned on calling her up and inviting her to lunch. Then, after lunch, I'd see if she wanted to go to Central Park. There, I would tell her about my being free to be with her.

So, once Leyla had left for work, I dialed up Kelly's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, my Darling."

I smiled. It had only taken her two rings for her to pick up. "Hello, beautiful! I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch today."

"But we just had lunch together yesterday."

My heart sank a little. She didn't sound too eager to see me. "Is there a law about having lunch together twice in a row?" I joked.

"Well, no, of course not. But I have a lot of errands to run today before picking up the children."

I held back a sigh. Well, _this_ plan wasn't going so well. "Aw, come on! We can make it quick. You have to eat, right?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'd love to have lunch with you, Matthew, but I really do have a lot of errands to run. I was just going to pick up a sandwich or something at Le Pain Quotidien."

"Well, that can work. What time did you plan on going? I can meet you there." I wasn't going to give up so easy.

"You don't give up, do you?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to be a pest," I insisted. "I just really want to talk to you about something that is better to talk to you about in person."

"That sounds ominous," she said. I could almost see her smirk as she said it.

"It's nothing bad. In fact, I think it is something really good. I hope you will too," I said mysteriously.

Kelly was silent for a brief moment before speaking. "Is Leyla going to be joining us?"

I smiled. "No, she has to work. So, is that a yes?"

Kelly was silent again, this time for a little longer. In fact, I was just about to ask if she was still there (figuring maybe we had gotten disconnected), when she sighed. "All right. Meet me there at noon. The usual one."

I knew Kelly was testing me on whether or not I knew which Le Pain Quotidien she went to, but I knew it. In fact, I knew more about her than she knew I did. "I'll be there." I hung up before she could change her mind.

I sighed as I set the phone down. "Come on, Kel! Why aren't you as eager to see me as I am to see you?" I asked out loud.

I sighed again. Well, I'd just have to _make_ her eager to see me, now wouldn't I?

I looked at my watch. I had two and a half hours left before I was to meet her. That left me with plenty of time to shower, and make myself irresistible to her. At least, I _hoped_ I'd be irresistible to her. I guess I'd know at noon.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I sighed when Matthew hung up the phone. I looked at my phone, then hung up and set it aside. I knew I shouldn't have been so hostile to him. Not that I was mean or nasty to him, but I could have been a little more excited about going out to lunch with him. In fact, I was. He usually never asked me to lunch two days in a row unless we were working both days and it was just a given that we would have lunch together.

However, things had gotten weird between us lately ever since that stupid sex scene. I wished now I had never asked for more sex between Rufus and Lily. I also wished I had never basically admitted my feelings for him. Now I really didn't know how he or I stood. One moment he acted like he was feelings for me too, then, the next, he acted like we were just friends and that is all we'd ever be.

I knew he had a girlfriend. I was painfully aware of it every time I had to see them together, whether it be in person or in a picture. Oh I was getting good at hiding my discomfort in them being together. I was always as cordial and nice as I could be to Leyla when I saw her. It wasn't really an act. I did like her. She was always nice to me, so I had no reason not to be nice to her in return. But it was so hard to see her with him.

In front of Matthew and the public, I acted like they were both just really good friends of mine. However, when the cameras were gone, and when no one was looking, that was when I allowed my true feelings about them being a couple to shine through.

It wasn't fair. I was Matthew's age. Well, less than a year older than him anyway. Whereas Leyla was technically young enough to be his daughter. I'd never want to date someone old enough to be my father, nor would I want to date someone young enough to be my son. Why should _Leyla_ get him? I had known Matthew for years before they started dating. He should have come to _me_ after his divorce. Instead, he went to a girl even younger than his wife was. I guess, deep down that hurt me more than anything. It made me feel like he thinks I'm too much of an old hag to date.

It killed me to see him and Leyla so close to each other and all lovey dovey, though, thank God they didn't display that much around me. I've just heard things. Or read things, rather.

I just felt like, since I knew Matthew longer, and especially since I was more his age and worked so closely with him, I should be the one who had him.

I just pretended like he and I were only friends because I figured, if I was able to convince everyone else that he and I only liked each other as friends, I could convince _myself_ as well.

Most of the time it worked. Most of the time, I could believe that we were nothing more than friends, and that I was okay with that. But then there were moments where Matthew would flirt with me, and I'd flirt back. I couldn't help but flirt back. I loved the attention he gave me, and it was almost instinctual to flirt back with him.

Then, he'd smile at me and I'd go to goo. My feelings for him would come flooding back to me. It was especially then that seeing him with Leyla made me absolutely sick to my stomach. But, being the actress that I am, I'd always put on a smile, give Leyla a kiss on the cheek, talk sweetly to her, and no one would have a clue that I wasn't okay with her dating Matthew.

My favorite thing was when he and I had our time alone together _without_ Leyla.

I always felt closer to Matthew when she wasn't around. It was as if he was more at ease with me than he was when she was around. It was also when we flirted the most. We'd get to be so touchy-feely, and it was just one of my happiest times when I was with him.

Going to lunch with him without Leyla was a dangerous game I was playing, I knew. It was only going to give me false hope and make myself want him even more. But I was a strong person. I wouldn't let his charms get to me. He had a girlfriend, and I was going to respect that. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. There was no other way.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I made sure to arrive early. I wanted to be there when she walked in. I had ten minutes until noon hit, so I headed into the restaurant's bathroom and checked myself out again.

I had my dark blue dress pants on that were styled to look like jeans. I had on brown dress shoes, and a part grey, part khaki looking jacket overtop of a dark blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

I looked good, if I did say so myself.

I headed out of the bathroom, then headed to the restaurant's entrance.

I got to the door just as Kelly entered. I smiled at her then kissed her cheek, and she kissed mine. "I'm glad you could make it."

She smiled at me. "I'll always make time for a friend."

My heart sank a little at the term "friend," but I brushed it off. If I was being honest with myself, I've noticed how she's looked at me in the past—the very recent past even. And of course I now knew she really did have feelings for me. "Let's eat shall we? I know you're in a hurry."

She nodded, a smile still on her face. "Sounds good!"

So, fifteen minutes later, we were sitting at our table, eating our lunches. I knew she was in a hurry, so I was silently debating on if I should discuss what I wanted to discuss with her there, or if I should not give up until I had persuaded her to go to Central Park with me. I figured Central Park would be a little more private than at the restaurant where people were close enough to overhear us.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kelly asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go for a walk through Central Park after this and talk then. It will be a little more private," I said.

"Why didn't we just meet there to begin with then?" Kelly asked, sounding a little annoyed.

I felt a little rejected. However, I pressed forward anyway. "Well, we both had to eat, so I figured it might as well be together. Kelly, did I say or do something to make you upset with me? You seem a little angry with me. I'm sorry for anything I might have said or done." I couldn't understand her hostility toward me.

She sighed, then set her sandwich down and took my hand in hers from across the table. She gently squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send off that impression to you. I guess I'm just a little grumpy today. I miss my kids. I hate when Daniel has them."

I was relieved, but I still felt bad for her. I knew how it was to not be able to be with your child hen you wanted to be. "I know how you feel. Trust me. At least I know Naama is a good mother. Daniel isn't exactly the best father, is he?" I asked.

Kelly sighed. "He _is_ a good father. I'll give him that. But he was a horrible husband, and I don't fully trust him anymore. In fact, I know if I ever really did."

"Do you still think he'd run off with you children?" I asked. I could have kicked myself after asking her that. I didn't want to unnecessarily plant the worry in her head again.

She shook her head. "No. I know he wouldn't do that now. We've gotten on better terms. You know what? I don't want to talk about him. Why don't we finish up, then we can go to Central Park and have that talk?"

I grinned, and squeezed her hand in return. "Sounds good!" I winked at her, and she grinned. It looked like things were going to work out after all. At least, I hoped so.

~MK~

~Kelly~

After lunch, I headed with Matthew to Central Park. I had insisted on buying lunch this time since he had paid last time. Though, he had insisted on buying us each a hot chocolate to drink while we walked the park. He had originally suggested coffee, but I wasn't in the mood for the caffeine, so hot chocolate it was.

Anyway, we walked for a few moments in silence. My mind was racing, wondering what it was he could possibly have to discuss with me. Did it have something to do with my admitting I had feelings for him? Was he going to kindly let me down? I thought I had done a pretty good job of acting like what I had said meant nothing. I guess maybe I shouldn't have taken his hand in mine from across the table today. I just hadn't wanted him to think I was angry with him. That wouldn't have been right to do. Matthew was my friend. If nothing else, that was the one thing I wanted for us. I wanted us to have a strong friendship, and I knew that, in order to do that, I had to act like a friend. I couldn't be hostile to him just because I was afraid of my feelings for him. I just wished things could have gone back to the way they were when he and I were both married, and there was no pressure on him or I to become anything more than friends.

Though, if I'm being honest, I guess there always was a little spark between us. At least on my part. As for Matthew, he has always been flirty with me at least. But at least when we were married, there was no talk about him and I getting together in a more than friendly way.

"So, I guess you're wondering what I have to talk to you about?" Matthew finally spoke up.

_Ya think?_ I sipped my hot chocolate before responding. I didn't want to seem too overeager. "The thought crossed my mind."

"Well, lately, Leyla has been suspecting that there is something else going on between you and I besides friendship," he began.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what did you tell her?" My heart was pounding in anticipation of his answer. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Lately, I was just so not myself around him. Then again, maybe I was beginning to become _exactly_ myself when I was with him. Maybe I was trying to tell myself exactly how deep my feelings for Matthew ran.

He sighed. "I tried to lie and say that's all we were, but she wasn't buying it. When she saw us embracing after lunch yesterday, she confronted me. She knew something was up, and I couldn't lie to her any longer. I told her there was something more between us."

I stopped. "But you wouldn't have been lying to her if you told her that you and I really _are_ just close friends. Why did you tell her we were more?" I raised an eyebrow.

He blushed a bit. "You said yourself in so many words that you have feelings for me. And you have to know I have them for you too."

I felt my heart speeding up. I had so many conflicting emotions going on all at once. However, facts remained, so I stuck with the more logical part of my brain, no matter how hard that was. "Even so, Matthew, we _are_ just friends. You have a girlfriend—the one you were just talking about. Remember her? Leyla."

He nodded. "I was telling you about Leyla, but I didn't finish. Leyla said it's okay if I have both of you."

I instantly felt sick to my stomach. I crinkled my nose. "I love sex just as much as the next woman, but I am _not_ going to join you and Leyla in a threesome, or whatever sick games you two like to play."

Suddenly, he burst into laughter. I put my free hand on my hip, and tapped my foot as I glared at him. I didn't see what was so funny. I was beginning to think it was a mistake coming there. He had three seconds to explain himself, or I was out of there.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"I'm sorry," I said holding out a hand palm up in apology as soon as I noticed Kelly thought I was laughing at her. "I'm not laughing at you—I'm laughing at the thought of the three of us having a threesome."

Kelly removed her hand from her hip. "Well, then what were you talking about?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate, but I think it was to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

I held a hand up. "I'm sorry. I should have worded that better. By 'have both of you' I meant _date_ both of you—separately of course. It will be kind of like seeing other people, only I will only see you aside from her, and she will only have non serious relationships, if any."

Kelly looked at me as if I had suddenly grown a third eye. "That situation is just weird. I mean what girlfriend allows their boyfriend to test the waters with his coworker, whom he has feelings for? A coworker who plays his _wife_ nonetheless! And what kind of boyfriend agrees to let his girlfriend go off with other guys?"

I shrugged. "I know it's a strange situation, but if she and I are going to be in a relationship, we both agreed that this is the best thing. I need to decide whom it is I really want to be with. As for me, I'm not exactly thrilled about her being with other guys, but it is what it is. She is being incredibly generous to me, so I have to be fair to her by giving her some space to explore too."

"So you agreed to this without even talking to me about it first?" Kelly asked, still seeming as if she didn't believe it.

I shrugged. "I knew you had feelings for me. I guess I just assumed you'd be willing to explore our relationship too if given the opportunity."

She sighed. "I really wish you would have discussed this with me first, Matthew. I'm afraid you two broke up for nothing."

I suddenly felt as if a boulder had just been dropped into my stomach. I swallowed hard. "Are you turning me down?" I asked in surprise.

She sighed. "I don't know, Matthew. This is just too weird for me. How can you have a girlfriend, and still want to date me?"

"I told you, I'm torn between you two," I said, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to blow it.

Kelly sighed as she looked off into the distance. "You know, when a woman dates someone with the intention of it becoming something more, she wants to know she is the only one the guy she's dating wants." Her eyes met mine. "It doesn't feel so good when the person asking her out isn't even sure if he wants her."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't that the whole point in dating—seeing how well you two get along, and deciding what you really want?"

She smirked. "I think we've gone way past seeing how we get along, Matthew."

"But it's different when you go from friends to dating, and you know it!" I insisted.

Kelly sighed, and looked away.

"Come on, Kel. Let's just try it for a month. Then we can go from there and see where we want to go. This can be good for you too. You'll see what it's like to date me. We can both see what it's like to date each other, and see if we're compatible in this way. By then, I'll be able to tell if it's you or Leyla that I want."

"And what if I want you, but you decide you'd rather go back to Leyla? Then what, hm?" she asked abruptly.

I was stricken speechless for a moment. "I didn't think about that."

She nodded. "Yeah, well, obviously you didn't! I don't see why I should get hurt in the process just because you're having trouble deciding whom it is you really want to be with."

I sighed. "There's a possibility I will still want to be with you; that Leyla will be the one I give up," I reminded her.

She looked to the ground. "Yeah, well, I've had my heart broken before." She looked back up at me. "I've gone through two divorces, Matthew. Two! Not to mention my relationship with Jason that ended. I don't want to get into a relationship where I know right off the bat it might not work."

"Come on, Kel, please!" I gently stroked her cheek. I was desperate now. "That's what love is all about! It's taking chances because it just might work. And, if it doesn't, then, well, at least you can say you tried. It's like that saying by Alfred Lord Tennyson. 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'"

She gave me an annoyed look. "That was just a poem, Matthew."

"Come on, Kel, please!" I said, taking her free hand in my own.

She looked at our hands for a moment, not doing or saying anything.

Just when I thought she was going to give in, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Matthew, but we can only be friends." She finished up her hot chocolate, then tossed it into a nearby trash bin. Then, she began to quickly walk on ahead of me.

I sighed, then threw my barely touched hot chocolate into the trash before rushing to catch up with her.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"Kelly, wait up!" Matthew called from behind me.

I sighed, then sat down on a swing, since I had found myself in one of the playground areas. Surprisingly, it was empty today. I was glad. I loved children, but today I wasn't in the mood to talk sweetly with them or make small talk with any of the parents that I might know from coming there with my children so often.

Matthew finally caught up to me, and he sat down on the swing next to me. He winced. "I'm getting too old to be sitting this low."

I looked away. I knew he was joking, but I still hated how he thought of us as old. We weren't old. Not in the slightest.

He reached over and turned my face with his hand so that I was forced to look into his eyes. "Hey," he said gently. "Look at me, Kel."

I sighed, but looked at him anyway. I had no choice.

"I know this is a risk, but, it's a risk for both of us. You're worried that you'll be the one to fall and I won't. Well, what happens if I'm the one to fall and _you're_ not? Then what?" he asked.

I hadn't really thought of that. "Well, you always have Leyla to go back to," I stated. I looked down, but he still kept my face in place.

"But by then I'll want _you_. It will break my heart to finally have chosen you only to realize you don't want me in return," he argued. "I've been through a divorce too, remember. I'm not eager to go through that kind of pain again."

I sighed. I was going to remind him that he barely got to feel a glimpse of pain before hooking up with Leyla, but I knew how wasn't the time for _that_ discussion. Though, that reminded me of another reason being with him wasn't a good idea. He had been so in love with Naama, then he ditched her for a newer, younger model. What happened if he did that to me? "All the more reason for us not to be together," I mumbled.

He got up out of his swing and began to gently push me.

I smiled, temporarily forgetting our conversation. "Matthew, what are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd let you feel how you make me feel every time I'm in your presence," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how is it that you're doing that?"

He stopped the swing just long enough to whisper in my ear. "You make me feel like I'm flying. I just want to make you feel like _you're_ flying." With that, he gave me a hard push, and my swing flew high into the air.

I laughed, and held tightly to the chains. "Matthew, stop it! I'm too big for this swing!"

"You are not!" he called out as he continued to push me. "No one's too big for the swings!"

I smiled, and let him push me for a little while longer. Then, he stopped my swing. "Please, Kel. Give us a chance. Don't turn down something that could turn out to be so beautiful."

I looked at him. His blue green eyes twinkled. They were so beautiful. As a force of habit, I gently pushed some hair out of them.

My heart started pounding. _Don't do it, Kelly! Don't get locked in! Don't let his charms get to you!_ I silently warned myself.

"Please," he whispered as he moved in closer. "Just give us a chance."

He closed the last of the distance between us, and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine, and we were kissing.

I sighed into his kiss, and took his face between my hands. For a moment, I just enjoyed the feel of kissing him. It felt so right. But it was wrong. It was _so_ wrong. I was going to get hurt in the end—I just knew it! It was for that reason, and that reason alone that I used all the strength I had in me, and pulled away from him.

He was out of breath. "What's wrong? he panted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can't do this! We can't be anything more than friends. I'm sorry!" I got up and ran off, ignoring his calling my name behind me.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I sighed as Kelly disappeared from my sight. I was going to go after her, but figured I'd give her time to think. This was not over though. No way. I had felt her kiss me back. She wanted me too. I knew she did. There was something holding her back, and I was determined to figure out what it was.

I also had a plan. I was going to "go back in time" (so to speak) by getting rid of all the awkwardness. I was going to flirt my butt off with her, and get us right back to the day we met. Things were new and fresh and so full of possibilities when we first met. Only this time we had no one standing in our way. Well, I sort of had Kelly standing in my way, but I had no doubts that that little situation would be taken care of in hardly any time at all. I'd see to it.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I knew I must look like an idiot springing through the park and later down the street—especially when I didn't have something even resembling a jogging outfit on. In fact, I had on grey over-the-knee boots over top of dark blue skinny jeans. A white sweater and a grey coat completed the outfit. It was one of the last things a person would wear to jog. But I wasn't jogging for exercise. I was jogging to get away from Matthew. I just had to get out of there before he ended up changing my mind on me. Matthew was too unpredictable. I loved him, but it was a fact. Given his past with Naama, I couldn't trust him not to hurt me.

So, all I had left to do was keep our relationship strictly professional. How that was going to work with our friendship, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get away from him right then before I made a mistake I might later regret.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 5: Casey**_

~Kelly~

It had been a week since I had last seen Matthew. Thankfully, I didn't have to work for a week, so I didn't have to see him at work. He had called me several times on my cell phone, but ignored his call every time. He tried Twittering me, and I ignored it. That was one of the hardest things to ignore because even our fans want us together. They kept pushing me to write back to him. So, I had to let my fans down as well. I was surprised he hadn't stopped by my apartment.

I wasn't angry. I just didn't trust myself to talk to him.

I sighed.

However, the day had arrived that we both had work so now there was no way around seeing him.

What made the day worse was that I had to give my kids off to Daniel for not one, but _two_ nights now.

I was feeling sad after they left. I had hugged them tightly, and my son had told me he'd miss me, then Helena had hugged me tightly. It nearly had me in tears.

I already missed them already. That, paired with not knowing what to do about Matthew was almost too much for me.

I almost called in sick, but I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't make the rest of the cast and crew suffer because of my problems. So, off to work it was.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I half expected Kelly to not show up at work. She had been avoiding me all week. It was unbearable. I thought of going to her apartment, but I was afraid of what she'd say or do. She was avoiding me for a reason. She obviously didn't want to see me or hear from me. So, all I could do was wait it out until work. I had to wait one long, tedious week.

"I don't have to work today, but I won't be going with you to work since I'm sure you're not going to want me there when you finally get to see your precious Kelly," Leyla said as she grabbed her purse.

I blushed. "I'm sorry I'm making you so angry."

She sighed. "I'm not angry. It's just that this isn't easy for me, you know."

I nodded. "You could go back on your deal, and I wouldn't blame you."

She shook her head. "No. A promise is a promise. Besides, the fact still remains that you need to decide whom it is you really want to be with. I'm going out with Daniella today. We're having a spa and shopping day. We'll probably go dinner and clubbing tonight as well. I may even crash at her place, so don't wait up for me."

I nodded, then grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. "Don't be angry. Please?"

She sighed, then sat in my lap with a smile. She gently ran her palm against my cheek. "Like I said, I'm not angry." She kissed me for a moment, then stood back up. "I'll see you tomorrow if now later today." Then she left, leaving me alone in my room.

I sighed, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I arrived at work and managed to get into hair, makeup, and wardrobe without seeing Matthew.

Though, once we got to taping, there was no more avoiding him.

"Finally, I get to see you," he said with a smile. He took my hand in his own and kissed it. "Did you get my messages?"

I gently pulled my hand away. "I've been busy. Sorry I didn't get back to you."

He nodded. "That's all right. I understand. So, we have a couple kissing scenes today. They're really throwing the romance between us back into the mix, huh?"

"They're throwing the romance between _Rufus and Lily_ back into the mix. It's not you and I, Matthew." It came out more hostile sounding than I intended it to be.

"Kel, can't we just be civil to each other? Having feelings for each other isn't a sin, you know," he stated.

"Sh!" I hissed. I looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. Thankfully, no one was. "Keep it down!"

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I felt you kiss me back. You can't tell me you didn't want me just as much as I wanted you."

I stood up straight. "That was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

He gently stroked my cheek. "Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

I moved away from his hand. "Let's just keep this strictly professional, okay?"

He sighed. "Can't we at least still be friends, Kel? Are you really going to punish me for wanting to be more than just friends with you?"

I sighed too, feeling my heart start to melt. "Of course we can. But please don't push me to be anything more. It just makes it harder on both of us."

He nodded, and held his hands up. "I can do that."

I grinned. "All right then."

"Friends?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I stared at his hand in a moment of hesitation. I didn't want him thinking this was anything more than a handshake. Then, I shook his hand. "Friends," I agreed with a nod.

I just wondered how long this "friends" thing was going to last before Matthew tried something else to win me over. My guess was not long.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I sighed as I kissed Kelly. For me, it was myself kissing Kelly, though it was technically supposed to be Rufus kissing Lily.

Kelly let out a sound of surprise as I let my tongue slip into her mouth. She quickly pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cut!" Norman cried out in annoyance. "What's wrong, Kelly?"

She turned to him. "He kissed me with tongue."

I shrugged. "Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

She glared at me.

"Does it really matter how he kisses you? I just need a kiss. Please? We're on a schedule here," Norman complained.

"It matters to _me_. I don't want to be kissed that way." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest.

I held my hands up in defense. "My apologies. It won't happen again."

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. "It better not."

"You're making a scene. People are going to start to suspect something is up if you keep acting so hostile toward me," I murmured in her ear.

She sighed. "Then stop acting like we're more than friends and we won't have a problem," she said through clenched teeth.

"I told you, I just got into the moment. I didn't mean to slip my tongue in," I lied.

She wasn't buying it. "I bet!"

We filmed the scene again, and this time I behaved. I figured I had better ease up on her a bit. I didn't want to scare her off. I'd act like the perfect gentleman and slowly wheel her in again.

"Thank you for behaving this time," Kelly said once we had finished taping the scene.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I promise, it won't happen again. I'll be a perfect gentleman for our next kissing scene. Though, I'm sure you understand it has to appear at least a _little_ realistic. For camera purposes only of course," I said in all sincerity.

Kelly actually gave me a smile. It was slight, but it was there nonetheless. "Of course. But you'll be kissing Lily as Rufus. Not me as yourself. Remember that."

I nodded, and held my hands up in defense. "Of course. I wouldn't dare to compromise our friendship or my respect for you by trying anything else."

She nodded too. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She grinned a little bigger at me.

I grinned back, happy that my plan was working.

"Kelly, I brought you your caramel mocha latte just the way you like it!"

I rolled my eyes as Casey—the intern who had a huge crush on Kelly—came over to her and handed her a latte.

Kelly smiled at him. "Mm! Thank you, Casey! Just what I needed. It has the extra caramel and extra whipped cream?"

Casey nodded. "Like I said, it's just the way you like it!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Casey was a nerd. He was good looking I guess. But his fashion sense was not to be desired, and it took away from his looks a little.

He wore a white button down dress shirt tucked into brown corduroy pants with a brown, maroon, and orange plaid sweater over top. He wore matching plaid socks and penny loafers with the pennies still in them. I didn't even know they still made penny loafers!

His dark blond hair was slicked back with what looked like a whole tub of hair gel. On his face, he wore dark Buddy Holly style glasses over his blue eyes. But at least his skin was clear and he always smelled good. I'd give him that at least.

Even so, he had a clear crush on Kelly. He never brought me—or any one else for that matter—a latte. No. It was always just for Kelly.

The boy had to go. I didn't know how long his internship was for, but I'll tell you right now, he was going to be on his way out sooner than planned. I didn't know how I was going to accomplish that yet, but I would. I'd see to it. No one got to set their sights on Kelly, but _me_.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I smiled to myself as I noticed how jealous Matthew had suddenly gotten at the appearance of Casey. This could be helpful.

"So, Casey, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Casey looked younger than me, but only by a few years.

Casey shook his head. "No, I'm still looking for the right girl. You would't by chance be interested, would you?" He laughed as if it had been a joke, but I knew he meant it. He was just acting like it was a joke so that he could get away with it if I didn't feel the same way about him.

I smiled. Behind all the geek attire, he was actually a pretty handsome guy. _What the heck?_ I thought. I needed something to deter Matthew, and I knew that going on a date with another guy just might do it. "Well, if you're free tonight, why don't we go to The Carlyle for dinner? We can talk, and get to know each other better. I can call for reservations."

Casey's whole face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Sure! Why not? How does six o'clock sound? You can meet me there."

He nodded. "Six o'clock it is!"

We grinned at each other, my grin becoming extra wide when I saw Matthew (out of the corner of my eye) watching us with distaste. That would show him!

My grin turned to a smirk as I met Matthew's eyes. _How do you like _that_, Matthew?_

~MK~

~Matthew~

The first thing I did was excuse myself to the bathroom, where I took out myself phone and called up information and had them connect me to The Carlyle. Of course then I made a reservation. After all, I couldn't let Kelly and Casey have their little date without my supervision, now, could I? Not that either of them would know I was supervising, but that was beside the point.

I had to make sure they didn't get too close. And, if they did? I would put a stop to it right away, of course. I was having enough trouble getting Kelly to give into me. I was not about to let some geek make it even harder for me.

I left the bathroom with a renewed determination. I was going to make Kelly mine, and she wouldn't even see it coming.

~MK~

~Kelly~

As I took a cab to the restaurant, I was beginning to regret suggesting a date with Casey. He was a nice guy and all, but, when it came down to it, I didn't know if I was ready to date again. My children were still young, and they needed my full attention. Besides, as nice as Casey was, he wasn't really my type.

I sighed as I saw out the window, the restaurant nearing.

I had dressed to impress if nothing else. I wore my hair up in a chignon. I was wearing a turquoise silk dress that went to my mid-thigh. It had a black band around the waist with gold detailing shaped like the diamonds on playing cards. I wore nude stockings with it, and leopard print heels. For my accessories, I wore a dangling gold necklace, and I carried an egg shell colored clutch. Over my dress, I wore a brown faux fur shawl. I was sure Casey would like my outfit on me at least, even if the date didn't go well.

"We're here, Ma'am," the cab driver announced.

I hadn't even realized we were there. I glanced at the meter, saw how much I owed, then handed him the money, plus a generous tip.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" he said with a nod of thanks. "Here, let me get your door for you." He got out of the cab and let me out.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"And might I add you look beautiful tonight, Miss. Rutherford," he said.

"You're sweet! Thank you." You'd think by now I'd be used to being recognized, but it still shocked me when people knew my name without me telling them. "Have a good night.

I headed into the restaurant hoping tonight wasn't a total disaster.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I licked my lips as I saw Kelly enter the restaurant. I was outside, hiding in the shadows. I hoped no one mistook me for a mugger, but I couldn't let her see me.

_Gosh_ she looked gorgeous! It only made me fill with even more jealousy and animosity toward Casey. Why should _he_ get to have dinner with Kelly while she was wearing that? I knew her longer, and therefore, I had dibs on her.

I waited until ten minutes after six, then, when I was sure they must be seated, I entered the restaurant. I had been smart enough to make the reservation for ten after six. That way, I could wait to make sure Kelly and Casey were seated, and I still wouldn't be late for my reservation.

"You're dining alone tonight, Mr. Settle?" the hostess asked me. She was a cute little brunette. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She was short, but that made her even more adorable. I noticed her name tag read Shelley. "I'm afraid I am, Shelley."

"Aw, well, I have your table for you. Follow me, right this way," she said, picking up a menu and heading into the dining room.

As we headed in, I noticed that Kelly was sitting alone. I felt half bad for her, thinking that maybe Casey had stood her up, and half _glad_ that maybe Casey had stood her up.

Shelley was going to sit me at a table that was almost out of eyeshot from Kelly. I wouldn't be able to see her very well.

"Actually, Shelley, could I sit at _that_ table?" I pointed to a table that was against the wall. Kelly's table was a couple rows away from it. If I sat on the opposite end of the table that she was sitting at her table, then I would have a perfect view of her. And, all I'd have to do was look to my left and I could see a side view of both of them.

"Anything for you, Mr. Settle," Shelley said with a smile at me.

I grinned at her. Sometimes my good looks got me what I wanted. In fact, they usually always did. Except with Kelly. Maybe that is part of the reason I wanted her so much. A small part, but a part nonetheless. I enjoyed the thrill of the game.

"Thank you, Shelley. And, please, call me Matthew," I said once Shelley had seated me and handed me my menu.

She giggled. "Okay, Matthew. Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your order."

As soon as she had left, I put my menu up to my face and peered over it.

My heart sank a little as Casey arrived. Then, it sank a _lot_ when I got a good look at him. Gone was the styleless geek, and in was the handsome, fashion forward hunk.

Casey no longer had glasses. He must have been wearing contacts—bright blue ones from the looks of it. I was as far from gay as one man could get, but even _I_ had to admit his eyes were now sparkly and beautiful. His hair looked like it had been cut, for now, instead of the greasy mass of longish hair, he had shorter, choppy, clean looking hair. He was wearing a bright blue dress shirt that absolutely brought out the color in his eyes. He had a darker blue tie over top. He wore his shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue dress pants that matched his tie perfectly. He had on a black belt with a silver buckle. On his feet were black dress shoes. I was't sure if they were designer or not, but they sure as heck weren't penny loafers. They looked like they might even be genuine leather. His silver watched didn't look too shabby either.

Kelly stood up, and they kissed each other's cheek.

I could feel my blood boiling. That was mine and Kelly's thing. Not _Casey_ and Kelly's thing.

Logically, I knew she had more than likely greeted serval others like that, but it made it worse to actually see it. It made it even _worse_ to see it done with Casey.

They sat back down.

Casey said something that made Kelly laugh, then they looked over their menus.

I rolled my eyes. This dude was toast. I would see to it.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"I'm sorry I'm late. My mother called long distance. She lives in Florida.

I got talking to her and lost track of time. Plus, it took a while to make myself over." Casey winked.

"Well, you look amazing. Wow," I said as we exchanged kisses on the cheek.

Casey smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself! Talk about wow!" he said looking me over.

I smiled, and we sat down. "Thank you! And don't worry about being late. Half the time, I am too," I said.

"I guess I should start telling myself I need to be somewhere a half hour earlier than I really need to be there. That way I'll be right on time," Casey joked.

I laughed. "That's a good idea. I should try that sometime. You really do look amazing," I said. Indeed he did. Gone was the geek and in was the chic. Maybe this dinner wasn't going to be so bad after all.

He blushed. "Thank you, Kelly. That means a lot to me. I really worked hard to look good for our date tonight."

"Well, you did a good job!" I said, taking a sip of my red wine.

The waiter came over and smiled at Casey. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll just have a water, thank you," Casey said.

Once the waiter left, I spoke up. "You know, you could have gotten a wine too. I could have paid for it if it's money you're worried about."

Casey shook his head. "Oh no, it's nothing like that! I can afford it. Don't even _think_ about paying for anything tonight. It's all on me. I just don't like anything with alcohol or caffeine in it. I don't want to ruin my liver, and as for the caffeine, well, it will seriously keep me up all night. I like to be in bed by eight since I must get my eight hours of sleep in. I get up at six to walk my dog. Then I have to get ready for the day and head to work. I give myself an hour of television and an hour to fall asleep. Though, sometimes, if there's something really good on that is past nine o'clock, I will watch it and try my best to fall asleep in a half hour instead of an hour since I used the other half hour to watch television."

I smiled, though it wasn't at all sincere. I guessed you could take the geek out of a guy as far as outward appearance went, but not as far as inward appearance went. "I see. That's a good plan. I don't get to go to bed that early. With two kids, it's not always so easy to go to bed when I want."

He nodded. "I can understand that! You're kids are really cute. I bet they are going to grow up as wonderful as their mother is."

I smiled more sincerely this time. He was sweet at least. "Thank you, Casey! That's really nice of you."

"It's the truth!" he said.

We looked over our menus, and ordered once the waiter had come back with Casey's drink.

"Ma'am, this was sent over to you by a Rick. He said he is looking forward to your date tomorrow. And this one is from Parker to, as he put it, 'Thank you for the good time last night,'" the waiter said as he put a bottle of red wine, and then a bottle of Champaign down in front of me.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"May I take your orders now?" the waiter asked.

"Who gave these to me?" I asked. "I don't know any Rick or Parker. At least none that I have any date plans with. And I was with no one but my children last night!"

The waiter shrugged. "A handsome man came into the restaurant and paid for the bottle of red wine. He said his name was Rick, and he gave me that message. Moments later, we got a call in from a Parker. He paid for the bottle over the phone, and gave the message to relay to you."

"Well, there must be some kind of mistake because I have no idea who either of them are," I said, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Would you like me to take the bottles back?" the waiter asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's all right. They're paid for, so I might as well keep them."

"Would you like a refill on your drink then?" the waiter asked.

I nodded. "I'll pay for another glass of red wine. There's no use in me opening the bottle for one glass."

Casey and I ordered, then the waiter left.

"I know how this must look. It must look like I get around, or that I'm a player. I assure you, however, I have no idea in heck who these two bottles are from," I explained with a blush.

Casey smiled. "It's okay. It's probably some weird stalker fans of yours who convinced themselves they have something going on with you."

I nodded. "That is a good possibility. It's times like this that kind of scare me to be a celebrity."

"Well, don't worry. You're safe with me," Casey said with a grin. He took my hands in his from across the table, and gently squeezed them.

I just didn't feel any chemistry with Casey, so it felt kind of weird, him taking my hands in his. But he was being nice, so I let him. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Are you ready to order, Mr. Settle?"

I instantly turned my head to the direction the waiter's voice was coming from. Boy was I surprised to see Matthew sitting at a table not far from mine and Casey's table.

Our eyes met, and he blushed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and turned my attention back to Casey. "Apparently it _is_ a stalker who thinks they have something going on with me," I muttered.

"You know who it is?" Casey asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he's harmless. He just needs a reality check is all."

"Don't all stalkers?" Casey asked before taking a sip of his water.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess they do."

~MK~

~Matthew~

I had paid the waiter off to give Kelly those two bottles and tell her that they were from two guys whose names and reasons for giving her the bottles I thought up off the top of my head. Of course, not only did I have to pay the waiter, but I also had to pay for the bottles. Still, it would have been worth it if my plan had worked. I thought Casey would think Kelly got around, and therefore he would lose interest in her.

My plan would have worked, had the waiter not stupidly had to say my name, and loud enough for Kelly to hear it at that.

I was beginning to suspect that he was more of a fan of Kelly than he was of me, and that he had wanted to thwart my little plan.

I just wished I could get my money back. He didn't deserve to be paid anymore. Oh well. I'd take it out of his tip.

Now, Kelly looked angry as heck with me, and all I could do was sit there and blush like an idiot.

I ordered by food, then, when the waiter was gone, I snuck a glance at Kelly again.

She suddenly seemed to be all flirty and giggly with Casey. I knew she was probably doing it for my benefit.

Well, two could play _that_ game!

Luckily, Shelley the hostess was nearby, seating a couple. I knew just what to do.

I managed to catch her eye. I winked at her, and motioned her over.

"Hello, Mr. Settle! Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"First off, remember I told you you can call me Matthew," I reminded her.

She blushed. "My apologies, Matthew."

"No problem. Second off, I can't seem to find my waiter. Do you think you could find him for me and ask him to get me a refill on my drink?" I asked.

"Of course! Anything for you, Matthew." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Shelley! You're an angel."

She blushed and giggled. "You're such a charmer!"

"I can't help it. It's just the way I get around beautiful, adorable women such as yourself. They don't get any more beautiful or adorable as you!" I said it loud enough for Kelly to overhear me.

I glanced at Kelly out of the corner of my eye to make sure she had heard. She was glaring at me.

I smirked. _Perfect._

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I go seat those people up at my station, then I will get you the drink myself?" she suggested.

"I wouldn't want to make you do any more work than you have to," I told her.

She swatted the air with her hand. "Nonsense! My shift is almost over anyway." She winked at me. "I'll be right back."

"Well, okay then!" I said with a grin.

My eyes met with Kelly's.

She gave me a nasty scowl, then turned her attention back to Casey.

I grinned to myself. My plan was working like a charm.

~MK~

~Kelly~

All through dinner, I was bored to tears. Casey was going on an on about money and how it can be invested best. He discussed everything from the best stocks to by to the best banks to keep your money in. He talked about interest rates and credit card fraud. Anything you can think about money, he talked about it. And I do mean _all_ through dinner.

When I finally got a word in edgewise, I just had to ask. "Have you ever considered becoming a banker or an accountant? You seem to be good with your knowledge of money and such."

He shook his head. "Na! I really want to be an actor. Or a publicist. Or an assistant. That is why I have the internship at your work as an assistant." He gasped. "Oh my gosh, how cool would it be if I were your permanent assistant?" He clapped his hands together with excitement.

_Red flag! Red flag!_ my mind screamed.

I smiled weakly. "Maybe. Right now, I'm good though. _Gossip Girl_ doesn't really leave me much need for an assistant."

"Well, I could assist you with your hand bag collection, or any other project you might be doing. Or I could help you with your children," he suggested.

_Yeah, right!_ I thought. _Like that's gonna happen. _

I gave Casey a polite smile, thenI looked over to Matthew, who was actually sitting with the hostess, laughing with her, and sharing a slice of cake with her. It made me sick! She was even younger than Leyla it looked, and that was bad! He kept going younger and younger! Who would he turn to next for a hook up? A high schooler?

I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Oh, Matthew's here!" Casey said, apparently, only noticing now that Matthew was at the restaurant too. I guessed he had been too wrapped up in talking abut banking to notice him. "Mm, that cake looks good. Shall we order some dessert?" Casey asked me.

I turned to him, an idea suddenly dawning on me. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather just snack on your lips," I purred.

He blushed, and grinned widely. "I can't say I'd mind that!" he said.

And so we leaned in close to each other, and I planted one smack dab on his lips.

_Take that, Matthew!_ I thought to myself with a satisfied smirk against Casey's lips.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I mouth dropped open when I saw Kelly kissing Casey. I was outraged! She barely had known him for a week, and here she was kissing him. Whereas, she had known me for years and she had run away when I kissed her. I knew she was more than likely just using Casey to make me jealous, but I was sick of the games. Why couldn't she and I just be together? We clearly both had feelings for each other, so why the games?

"Aren't you going to finish up your cake? Maybe we can get out of here and go to a club or something. I just want to head back to my place to change," Shelley said.

I turned my attention back to her. After she had gotten me my drink, she had informed me that she was given permission by her boss to sign out early, so she did.

I then invited her to join me for dessert. I really had only invited her to tick off Kelly and make her jealous. Also, I felt, if Kelly had a date, then so should I. Not that Shelley could really be considered a date. I know Leyla said I could only hang out with her (Leyla) or Kelly—no other woman. Even so, I wasn't going to tell her about this. Shelley was just a hostess anyway, so there was really no reason to tell her.

I glanced at Kelly and Casey who were making googly eyes at the other. It made me sick.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" Shelley asked me with a smile. She rubbed her foot against my shin from underneath the table.

I sighed as I looked back at her. I realized I was just as bad as Kelly when it came to game playing.

"I'm sorry, Shelly. I'm not interested in you in that way. You're a beautiful and adorable girl. I meant it when I said that. But I'm not interested in anything more than friendship with you. I was sort of using you to make someone jealous," I confessed.

Shelley grinned, and nodded over at Kelly. "You mean, Kelly."

I nodded, and looked down at my plate in shame.

"Well, duh! I saw you checking her out all evening! I have a boyfriend, you know. It's just that he is out of town with some buddies of his, and I was kind of lonely. I figured a little harmless flirting with Matthew Settle wouldn't hurt anything." She winked.

The waiter came with the bill then, and I pulled out my credit card.

He took my card with a promise to be right back with it.

"I'm sorry, I used you, Shelley," I said.

She shrugged. "Hey, no worries! It was fun. In a way, I used you too to keep me company while my boyfriend is gone." She stretched. "I guess I should be going home anyway. I want to take a bath, then turn on my DVR and catch up on all the _90210_ episodes I missed."

I laughed. "All right. Sounds good. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about Kelly and I. We're not dating but..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it.

"It's complicated," Shelley finished for me.

I nodded. "Exactly!"

She stood up, then kissed my cheek. "Mums the word. Thank you for the cake."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, and anytime."

She took off, and the waiter came back with my card and the slip to sign.

I signed the slip, then handed him a twenty percent tip. I had had a change of heart about not tipping him.

He nodded at me. "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank _you_!" I said. "Oh, and about those bottles I had you send over to Miss Rutherford..." I trailed off again.

"My lips are zipped," the waiter said, zipping his lips with his fingers.

I smiled, and slipped him an extra twenty dollars. I was feeling generous. Besides, I had to make sure my tracks were covered.

He nodded. "Much obliged! Have a good night."

"You too," I said. I then stood up, put my coat on, and left the restaurant, shooting Kelly a look as I left. It wasn't angry; just sad. The whole situation had just saddened me.

I was sad it had to come down to that. But, it was what it was, and it was time to accept it.

~MK~

~Kelly~

My heart broke when I saw Matthew leaving alone and sad. The look he had given me just killed me. It was then that I realized what a stupid game he and I were both playing.

I turned to Casey.

He grinned. "I usually don't do things like this on a first date, but do you want to come back to my place?"

_A forward little one, isn't he?_ I thought to myself. It was always the ones you wouldn't expect that were freaks. Not that he was a freak, but you know what I mean.

I sighed. "Casey, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you in that way. You're a great guy and a wonderful assistant. I'm sure you'll go far in life. I'm just not interested in you romantically though."

His heart sank a little. "Then why did you ask me out on a date? Why did you kiss me?" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

I suddenly felt like a monster. "I wanted to make someone else jealous," I explained.

"So you used me," he stated.

I was going to protest, but I knew he was right. "I'm sorry," I said helplessly.

He stood up. "And to think I used to look up to you. You're not the nice woman you portray yourself to be in public at all! In fact, you're just the opposite!" he spat. "You can pay the bill yourself. I know you can afford it, and you owe me that much!" He turned to leave, but then stopped, and turned back to me. "You know, whomever it is you were trying to make jealous deserves a lot better than you, I'm sure!"

He stormed out of the restaurant.

I sighed. I guessed I'd be getting no more caramel mocha lattes from him. He was right though. Matthew did deserve better than me. After what I had done tonight, I was a horrible person.

The waiter came by, blushing a little. I knew he must have heard what had just gone on. "Will there be anything else, Ma'am?"

I shook my head. "Just the check, thank you."

He went off to get the check, and I was left sitting in my chair, all alone and miserable; like I felt I deserved to be.

~MK~

~Matthew~

After clearing my head a bit, I realized I couldn't just leave things the way they were between Kelly and I—not if I wanted any sleep that night. So, I had a cab drop me off at Kelly's. She wasn't home yet, so I sat on the stoop and waited for her. I had decided to talk to her one more time. If she still wanted to be only friends, then that was all we'd be. I'd stop trying to pursue her, and even ease up on the flirting a bit. I'd do anything I needed to do repair our friendship.

And, if she decided she wanted to be something more with me, then I planned on doing everything I could to make sure she didn't regret her decision.

A taxi pulled up ten minutes after I had gotten there, and Kelly exited the cab—alone.

I was very relieved. For a moment, I was worried that maybe she was planning on going back to Casey's with him. Though, I didn't think she was the type of woman to have sex on a first date. At least, I hoped she wasn't. Unless of course, the date was with me.

"Matthew! I didn't expect to see you here," she said as the cab pulled away.

"I was worried you'd be going home with Casey," I confessed. No more lies or games. I was tired of them.

"I won't be seeing Casey anymore. He knew I was just using him to make you jealous. And that hostess?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Same," I told her.

She nodded toward the door. "Come on in."

So, I followed her into the apartment complex, and up into her apartment.

Once we were in, she shut and locked the door behind us, then turned back to me. "Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head, and placed a hand over my stomach. "No thanks. I'm full from The Carlyle. I really just came here to apologize. I'm sorry I've been pushing myself on you. If you don't want to date me, then just tell me one more time. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to date me. If you do that, then I promise to back off—for good. I won't keep trying to get you to change your mind. I'll even tone down my flirting. I just can't lose you as a friend." I went over to her, and gently stroked her cheek. "It would be unbearable."

She sighed, then nuzzled her cheek in my hand. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered.

My heart sank a little, but I was going to stick to my word. Our friendship meant too much to me to let this come between us. "All right then. I won't push you anymore."

She shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant."

I was confused. "Then what _did_ you mean, Kelly?"

She took my face between her hands and looked me in the eyes. "I meant, I can't go on anymore, pretending I don't love you. I can't go on resisting you anymore. I want to be with you Matthew. Now."

I raised an eyebrow, my heart pounding hard in my chest, and my stomach doing flip-flops. I had to be sure before I got my hopes up though. "You mean..?"

She nodded, my face still in her hands. "I want to be with you...in every way." She brushed her lips up against my left ear. "Make love to me, Matthew. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured as my eyes lowered. I knew as I said it that I meant it. I had never really realized it fully until then. I picked her up in my arms. "Are you sure?"

"This is one thing I _am_ sure of," she said.

We kissed, and I felt as if my whole body was floating on air. I kissed her all the way to the bedroom, thanking my lucky stars that I had managed to get a beautiful and amazing woman like Kelly to love me in return.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight him any longer, nor did I want to. I loved him. I was head over heals, madly in love with him. I couldn't deny it any longer.

He took his coat off and draped it over my vanity chair, then sat me down on the bed.

I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest as I exposed each bit of skin. I got the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Then, I unlatched his belt, and undid his pants' button and zipper.

He did the rest of the work undressing himself.

I couldn't help but blush when I saw him standing naked before me. It felt weird to be looking at my good friend naked—especially knowing that we are about to go way beyond the realm of just being friends. But, he was beautiful, and I wanted this more than anything at the moment. I wanted _him_ more than anything.

He grinned. "Do you like what you see?" he asked.

I grinned. "I don't know. I think I need a closer look."

His eyes lowered, and he practically growled as he headed over to me.

He slipped off my shawl and let it drop to the floor. He unlatched my necklace and set it on the nightstand. Then he took off my heels and pulled off my stockings. The next thing he pulled off was my dress.

He slipped off my underwear after that, which was a little embarrassing to me again. However, my need for him over rode my embarrassment. Still, I wished I had been wearing something sexier than a plain old pair of white cotton briefs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slowly kissed up my body.

I closed my eyes as he kissed the side of my neck and gently ran his hand underneath my strapless bra. "So are you," I whispered.

I lifted up so that he could unlatch my bra.

He got it to the floor, then instantly brought his lips to my breasts, starting with kissing the left while he fondled the right, then switching so that he was kissing the right and fondling the left.

He grinned up at me. "I can finally do this without getting in trouble or embarrassing either of us."

I grinned. "And you can go a whole lot further than you did on the set—and without the pasties at that!"

He laughed. "That I can."

"Do you like?" I asked in my best seductive tone.

His eyes took on a look of pure lust. "I _love_," he murmured in my ear, his hands slowly roaming down my body.

I shivered in anticipation.

"I'm on birth control. It keeps my skin clear," I stated.

He nipped at my neck. "So I don't need..?" he trailed off.

I took his face between my hands, and looked him in the eyes. "You don't need to wear a condom," I confirmed.

We grinned at each other, then he kissed my lips, gentle at first, then more heatedly when his need for me became apparent.

I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he straddled me, the covers covering us both.

I nodded. "I'm sure. Just don't break my heart, okay?"

He kissed me. "I wouldn't dream of it. I promise." He stroked some hair out of my eyes. "I love you, Kelly. No matter what, that will never change, and we'll always be friends. Okay? Promise me."

I nodded. "I promise. I love you too. I'll always love you and be your friend no matter what."

His eyes lowered again and he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him in return as I let him take me away.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I couldn't get enough of her. All my dreams had come true.

Now, picking whom I really wanted was the last thing on my mind. All I could concentrate on was the fact that being with Kelly felt more right than I ever imagined it would. That and the fact that I had won, and that geek Casey had lost.

Though, I must say, the first thought overpowered the second thought by far.

I knew that this must be what Heaven on earth felt like, and I wasn't eager to leave it any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 6: Step into the Light**_

~Matthew~

I woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming throw the windows and resting over Kelly and I. I looked next to me where she was sleeping peacefully at my side, looking like a beautiful angel as she rested her head against my shoulder, her hand placed over my chest. Even with no makeup, she was absolutely breathtaking.

After we had made love the previous night, she had gotten up to wash her face, let her hair down, go to the bathroom, and slip on some lingerie to sleep in.

I myself had gone to the bathroom, then slipped back into my boxers.

I knew I would have to head home to shower and grab some clean clothes, but it could wait. Right now, all I wanted to do was enjoy my time in bed with Kelly.

I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I didn't want to wake her. So, for the next five minutes, I just watched her sleep.

Then, the sun woke her as it had me.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened, and she smiled up at me. "Good morning."

I smiled back at her. "Good morning."

We kissed, and it instantly left me craving more of her.

"I was half afraid you'd be gone when I woke up," she said after a particularly wonderful kiss.

I stroked her hair. "I'd never leave you without telling you."

"Good!" She snuggled closer to me, both arms around me now. "I hope you never leave me, period."

I felt a little guilty. "It's a little too early for me to decide between you and Leyla," I told her quietly. I hoped she didn't think last night had sealed my decision. Don't get me wrong. Last night had been incredible. But I just couldn't make the decision yet. It felt incredible being with Kelly, but it also felt incredible being with Leyla. I was still completely torn.

Kelly sighed. "I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I hope you choose me."

"You know, you can kick me out of your bed now if you want, and we can go back to being just friends," I told her.

She looked up at me in surprise, her arms loosening around me. "Why? Is that what you want? Are you trying to tell me that last night wasn't what you thought it'd be, and you choose Leyla?" Her face paled.

"What? No! I just meant, if at any time you think this situation is too much for you, you can bail out, and I'd totally understand. But, no." I gently stroked her cheek. "I may not be ready to give Leyla up, but I'm certainly not ready to give _you_ up either! Especially not after last night. Last night was so incredible._You_ were incredible. I only hope I was half as good as you were." I kissed her temple, my fingers gently combing through her hair.

She smiled, and stroked my hair as well. "You were so good, I'm already hungry for more."

I raised my eyebrows up and down suggestively, and grinned. "Oh, really?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Really."

I began to straddle her. "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to do a little something about that now, huh?" I asked.

Her eyes lowered. "I guess you will."

She wrapped her arms around me, and I began to gently nip and kiss her neck, while pushing off the straps of her negligee.

She certainly wasn't the only one already hungry for more.

~MK~

~Kelly~

His lips on my body always felt so incredible. I had to wonder why I had waited so long to give in to him. Deep down, I had to have known I was going to give in to him sooner or later. So, why wait? Then, the more logical part of my brain answered. Because I was afraid of getting hurt. I was afraid he was going to pick Leyla over me.

But, right then, all I cared about was the way his hands felt as they slid slowly down my sides, and how his lips and tongue felt as they caressed my now naked breasts.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, and realized that, even though I didn't want to be hurt, my need to be with him was a risk worth taking. If it all ended after this, at least I would know. It wasn't like another divorce. It was just another relationship breaking up. It would still be painful, but at least I could say we tried. At least instead of not even trying, and always wondering if it would have worked, we didn't get married only to have it end in tragedy. We'd know it never would have worked.

And then he had managed to get the little clothes we were wearing off, and we were making love. Then, well, there wasn't any more logical thinking. All I could concentrate on was Matthew, and how much I loved and needed him. And of course how incredibly amazing he felt.

When we were finally satisfied, we lay in each other's arms, lazily kissing, and just enjoying being in the other's arms.

Matthew's growling stomach broke the moment.

I grinned at him. "Are you hungry?"

He blushed, and gave me an adorable smile. "What gave it away?" he joked.

I grinned, then climbed out of bed, and put my robe on.

He held out his arms. "Aw, come on! Don't leave! I would have been ready for round three in a few minutes, you know." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively at me and grinned.

I grinned too. "You're hungry. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't cook you breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that, Kel. I can just pick up something on my way back home. Besides, all I really wanna snack on is you." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down and held out his arms to me again.

I smirked, and shook my head. "Nope! I can't let you leave without you getting some real food into your stomach." I headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen; ignoring his protests along the way.

I decided to make the traditional eggs, bacon, and toast. I put on a pot of coffee as well.

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked with a smile when he came into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As long as they're made by you, I'll take them any way you serve them," he said.

"Scrambled and on my naked body?" I teased, an eyebrow raised.

He ground up against me from behind. "If you do that, I'm taking you right here in the kitchen, and they're going to end up being more scrambled than you ever intended them to be."

I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Mm... Would that be such a bad thing?"

He pulled me even tighter to his body. "You tell me."

"Maybe later," I said, wriggling out of his grasp, and turning back to the pan and eggs. "Right now, I need to get some food in you. And me for that matter."

"You need something in you all right," he grumbled as he headed over to the table.

I smirked, and continued scrambling the eggs.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"Breakfast was delicious. Thank you, Kelly," I said as I finished the last of my breakfast, washing it down with the last bit of my orange juice. "And thanks for the coffee too. It was good." I nodded toward my empty coffee mug.

"You're very welcome! And yes, the coffee is good, isn't it? I had it specially imported from Columbia." She winked at me.

"Really?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm joking! I bought it at Tim Hortons. They had a special going on." She winked.

I grinned. "Well, it's good nonetheless."

"Would you like more?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Na. I guess I should be heading home. I have to shower and change for the day." I stood up, and gathered the dirty dishes to bring to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that. You're my guest! I can get them," she insisted.

I shook my head. "No, you made breakfast. Let me." So, I took the dishes into the kitchen, rinsed them, then loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Well, will you be coming back after you shower and change?" She pulled me in for a hug once I closed the dishwasher door. "I thought you were in the mood for round three." She grinned.

I smiled. "I am, but it's getting late." I kissed the side of her neck. "I haven't seen Leyla yet today, and I don't know what she has planned."

I instantly regretted it when I mentioned Leyla, for Kelly's face fell almost instantly. "I'm pretty sure she has to work though, so why don't you and I meet for lunch at Bottega Del Vino?"

She smiled again. "Well, since we went to my pick the last time, all right!"

I kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you there at one."

"A kiss on the cheek? Is that all I get?" she asked.

I grinned and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips she'd never forget.

She was out of breath when I finished.

"Better?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

She licked her lips. "Much!"

I placed a hand over her back, and kissed her again. "See you soon." I kissed her on the lips yet again, only this time just a quick peck before I headed out.

I felt bad having mentioned Leyla. Now that I had thought about it, it _was_ kind of a stupid thing to do seeing as Kelly and I had just had one incredible night...and morning together. My talking about Leyla in front of Kelly wouldn't happen again. At least, I _hoped_ it wouldn't.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I hated myself for caring so much, and for letting it get to me when Matthew had mentioned Leyla. I knew she was still in the picture. It was just, after Matthew's and my night, and then our morning, I wasn't expecting him to bring her name up.

Anyway, after a warm shower and a change into clean clothes, I felt a little better. At least he and I were going to lunch together. True, it was only because Leyla was working, but that was beside the point. At least, when she was working, _I_ was the one he wanted to be with.

I ran a few errands, then, once it was nearing one, I headed to the restaurant.

I ended up getting there right at one.

He smiled at me upon my arrival, and took my hand in his. He kissed it. "I'm glad you could make it."

"So, Leyla was working for sure then, I take it?" I hated myself for asking, but I couldn't help myself.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, she was." He looked around the restaurant. "Good! I see my favorite table is open."

The manager greeted him seconds after he said that. "Hello, Matthew!" He nodded at me. "And Kelly. It's a pleasure to have you two joining us here today."

"Thanks!" Kelly said.

Matthew nodded a thanks. "Thank you, Jason!"

"You're table is waiting for you." Jason sat us, and personally took our drink orders.

"So, is this the table you usually get with Leyla?" I didn't know what was wrong with me. I kept bringing Leyla up! I was upset that he had brought her up, now look at me. What was my problem? I guess I just didn't want him constantly comparing me with Leyla. I was my own person.

He nodded. "Yes, but it's not set in stone. We sit other places sometimes."

I nodded, and silently looked over my menu.

He looked over his as well, though I doubted he really had to look, seeing as he came there all the time with Leyla. The thought made me ill.

We didn't talk much until after we had given our orders. Jason had taken it upon himself to serve us. I guessed Matthew came here so often with Leyla that they got special treatment. It was nice, at least, that I was getting that treatment too.

"So, I was thinking that maybe after lunch we could go somewhere else together," Matthew suggested once Jason had left to put our orders in.

I smiled. "Where did you have in mind?"

He tapped his lips. "Well, there are a lot of good clubs, but sadly they aren't open until the evening. There are some good bars too, but, again, evening is the best time for them. Besides, you deserve somewhere better than a bar. Where do _you_ want to go? Too bad there aren't any good parties or events going on tonight."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really get out much, really. I usually just go out for play dates with my kids, or to run some errands. I'll go shopping, or to events, but, like you said, there are none today." I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed to admit what a homebody I really was.

"Come on. There must be _something_ you do other than that," he said.

"I go to lunch with friends," I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, but grinned wide. "Well, duh!"

"And I do like movies," I added.

"Well, then I guess after lunch you and I are going to have to go to a movie!" he said.

I laughed "All right. Which one? Gosh, it's been so long since I've been to an actual movie that's not kid related."

"We can decide when we get there." He took my hands in his from across the table and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I promise, it won't be kid related." He winked at me.

I smiled, and squeezed his hands back. "Well, all right then! Sounds like a plan." I winked back.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Earlier, when I had arrived home to shower, Leyla was already at work, but she had left me a note.

_I had to work. Maybe I'll see you when I get out. Seeing as it's eight am and you're not here, I take it you did end up spending the night with Kelly last night. Just don't forget you're dating me too. -Leyla_

I felt bad, and knew I couldn't leave things that way. So, I took my shower and got dressed for the day, then I headed out to the florist and picked up some flowers, which I brought to Leyla's work.

The flowers had worked like a charm. She kissed me passionately, and made me promise to reserve the night for her. Of course there was no way I could say no to _that_.

I told her I'd be having lunch with Kelly. I just wanted to be honest before she asked me to have lunch with her on her lunch break. She hadn't seemed too thrilled with the idea, but she didn't complain, since we had made the pact.

I had kissed her goodbye, promised to see her for dinner, then I was out of the store and home free.

Lunch had been great. Kelly and I hadn't gotten dessert because Kelly was full after lunch, and I didn't want to be rude by eating when she wasn't. I figured I'd get some popcorn at the theater anyway.

We arrived at the theater and decided upon seeing _No Strings Attached_, ironically enough.

"I know I wasn't hungry for dessert, but I could actually go for some popcorn now, believe it or not," Kelly said after our tickets were purchased.

"I was going to get some anyway. A small should still be good for us. It's always plenty for L—" I cut myself off. I was going to say it was plenty for Leyla and I. I silently cursed myself out.

"A small will be fine," Kelly said quickly.

I felt like an ass.

I ordered the popcorn, then turned to Kelly. "What kind of soda do you want?"

"I try not to drink too many sodas," she said.

I grinned, and playfully nudged her shoulder with my fist. "Aw, come on! A soda once in a while won't kill ya!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but grinned nonetheless. "All right. Just a Coke will do then."

So I ordered our popcorn and sodas, then we headed into the theater.

We sat toward the back. Since it wasn't really prime time to see a movie, not many people were in the theater. The ones that were, sat more toward the front.

"This should be good. I really like Ashton," Kelly stated.

"I do too," I agreed. "So does Leyla." Okay, now it was just getting ridiculous. Why on earth did I keep mentioning her name?

Kelly's expression turned slightly sower. It was slight, but I noticed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the movie starts." She got up and left, and I felt even more like an ass.

When she came back, I was determined to make it up to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep mentioning her name."

She smiled weakly. "That's okay. I've been mentioning her too."

"Well, how about this? We both stop talking about her, and just enjoy each other's company and the movie," I suggested.

Kelly grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"

We toasted with our coke cups, and drank to it.

The lights went out shortly after, and we watched the previews in silence as we ate our popcorn and drank our sodas.

By the time the movie started, we had both had our fill of popcorn, so I set the bag down on the floor, then took Kelly's hand in mine, my right arm sharing the arm rest with her left arm. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

We smiled at each other, then continued watching the movie.

It was the perfect movie for us to see, really. It was about two friends who slept together and planned on keeping it a "no strings attached" kind of thing. Of course, it didn't end up working out that way, and they ended up falling for each other.

Kelly rested her head on my shoulder at one point. It was dark in there, and no one was paying attention to us.

I wrapped my arm around her. It felt nice.

Halfway during the movie, she got hungry again, so she reached down and picked up the bag of popcorn. She offered some to me, but I refused, for I was stuffed. She had the bag to herself then, and was snacking on the popcorn as she watched the movie.

She dug into the bag without paying much attention to the task at hand.

I happened to look over just as a few kernels dropped down her low cut top. Of course, this was too much for me to just overlook.

"Shoot," Kelly whispered as she looked down her top.

"Here," I breathed in her ear, "let me get that for you."

Before she could respond, I slipped my hand down her top. I felt around for the popcorn, but decided to take a little detour.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as my hand slipped into her bra, and began exploring her breast.

"I'm just looking for the popcorn," I whispered back with a sly grin.

"Someone could turn back and see you at any time! Heck, the usher could come in with his flashlight at any time!" she whisper scolded.

"But that's what makes it all the more exciting," I quietly purred into her ear as my hand continued its exploration. I rubbed her left nipple with my thumb, and she moaned.

She quickly covered her own mouth. "Stop that before you get us both kicked out of here!" she whisper scolded again.

I snickered. "I'm not the one who moaned!" I whisper reasoned.

She glared at me. "You're the cause of my moan," she whisper reminded. "Now, stop!"

"What's the matter? You don't like how it feels?" I whisper asked as I gently kissed the side of her neck and continued massaging her naked breasts.

"You know I do, but now is not the time or place for it!" she whisper hissed.

I smirked. "Fine." I slipped my hand from underneath her bra, and reached down for the popcorn kernels instead. I managed to find them, and I took them out of her shirt. I then gave her a sly grin before popping the kernels into my mouth. "Mm, extra good," I whispered.

She glared at me, but, when she turned her attention back to the movie, I detected a hint of a smile on her face. She was trying to hide it from me, but I saw it. She had enjoyed my touch. I knew she did.

I had a smirk of my own as I turned my attention back to the movie.

~MK~

~Kelly~

It was hard concentrating on the movie after what Matthew had just done. My goodness, we were lucky no one had seen! At least no one had seen that we knew of. Part of me was annoyed with him, but a bigger part of me was turned on. I could still feel his hand on my breasts, and, despite my protesting, I was hungry for more.

I glanced over at him. He was watching the movie, oblivious. I figured maybe it was a time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Please forgive the cliché.

I started eating my popcorn, then accidentally on purpose, I spilled the rest all over his lap.

He looked down. "Great going, Kel," he said with a smirk.

"I'll get it!" I said quickly. I moved my hand to his lap, and you can guess where my hand went first.

He sucked in some air. "Kel, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Why, looking for the popcorn, of course." I brought my lips to his ear. "You know how popcorn can be, don't you, Matthew? So _hard_ to find." I stroked him harder over his pants, and this time it was he who let a loud moan escape.

I quickly removed my hand, and looked at the movie as if nothing had just happened.

A couple people looked back, but, when they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, they turned their attention back to the screen.

I smiled, then reached over again and started rubbing him again.

"Kelly, stop it!" he hissed. "You're going to leave a very embarrassing problem for me if you keep that up."

I smiled. "What's wrong? I'm just looking for the popcorn. Do you think it could be in here?" I slowly unzipped his pants and slipped my hand in.

He nearly jumped out of his chair. "Kelly!" he gasped.

"Sh!" the same two people who had looked back before scolded. They looked back at us with nasty scowls on their faces, and index fingers to their lips.

I smirked. "It's a good thing it's dark, and we're too far back for them to see well," I whispered once the two shushing people had turned back to the movie screen. "Plus we have the cover of the seats in front of us." I heard Matthew zip his pants back up, and I knew that if it was light enough to see, I'd see his cheeks flushed with red.

"Point taken. I'm sorry, all right?" he asked.

I grinned. I wasn't done with him just yet. I got out of my seat, and crouched down in front of him. I then gathered up (with my mouth) and ate some of the popcorn that was on his lap.

He moaned again, only this time much quieter.

I smiled up at him. "I'll let you get the rest," I whispered.

I then sat in my seat and watched more of the movie.

He stood up just to get the popcorn off his lap, then he watched more of the movie as well.

I was worried he might be angry with me, since he didn't say anything more to me. But, when he wrapped his arm around me and rested his head against mine, I knew things were good.

I kissed his cheek, then enjoyed the rest of the movie. The two friends ended up together in the end. It made me smile. I just hoped Matthew and I had the same fate.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 7: Sing to Me**_

~Kelly~

After the movie, I excused myself so that I could go to the bathroom. Things had gotten a little too hot in the theater. I needed to fix myself up a bit, and try to calm myself down. I knew more than likely that Matthew would be heading back to Leyla now, but, even so, I wanted to go to the bathroom, wash my hands, and retouch my makeup.

I was sure that my hands weren't the only part of me that was covered in butter and grease. No thanks to my little stunt, I had popcorn butter all around my mouth. Neither one of us had remembered to grab the napkins.

I smiled to myself as I remembered back to the incident in the theater. He had asked for it. Boy did he ever get it back in return. The look on his face had been priceless! Maybe next time he'd know better than to mess with me. Not that I had really minded him messing with me.

I smiled even wider at the thought, and knew the others in the bathroom must think I was weird to be so happy coming out of a bathroom stall.

Oh well. Let them think what they wanted. I was still on a high from the theater incident, so I really didn't care.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"I had been more than paid back for my little prank in the theater. I had been embarrassed that someone might catch onto what Kelly and I were doing, yet, at the same time, I had been _so_ turned on. I wanted her. Scratch that. I _needed_ her. It was too bad I had promised Leyla that I would meet her for dinner.

Then, as if someone out there was looking out for me, my phone buzzed with a text.

I looked at the text, and smiled when I saw it.

_I'm going to be a little late tonight. My coworker is running late, so I need to cover her shift for an hour. I'll meet you back at the apartment around six-thirty. Love you! -Leyla_

It looked like I had time after all. I might not have had enough time to go back to Kelly's place and ravish her like I wanted to, but I did have time to have a drink or two with her.

Kelly had been in the bathroom, and came out just as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

I turned to her and smiled. "Hey, do you want to go for drinks? I have another hour yet," I suggested, being careful to leave Leyla's name out of it.

Kelly's face lit up a bit. "Sure!"

"So, where should we go?" I asked as we walked out of the theater and onto the street.

"Well, it's New York. Bars are a dime a dozen. Why don't we just keep walking until we find one?" she suggested.

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

So, we walked down the street in silence for a bit. I found myself wishing I could hold her hand. But, of course, with our celebrity status and it being the city, we couldn't without the media getting wind of it. We weren't going to go public until we were absolutely sure we were going to become a couple. Besides, the media already talked enough about us as it was.

"How about there?" Kelly said suddenly.

I looked over to see her pointing to a bar I hadn't remembered seeing before. "A karaoke bar?" I asked with an amused smile.

She grinned. "Why not? It might be fun to hear all the bad singing."

I laughed. "All right, let's go. You know, they make karaoke bars so that people buy more drinks. People want to drink until the singing actually sounds good."

Kelly grinned at me. "Or people drink until they have the courage to go up there and sing." She winked.

I nodded. "Very true!"

So, we went in and ordered our drinks, then we found a nice table, and sat down.

I cringed as some guy butchered a Coldplay song. Fix You? Someone should fix _him_ because his singing voice was seriously broken.

"You know, you should go up there and sing something," Kelly quipped as she sipped her drink.

I laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"I'm serious!" She playfully shoved my arm. "You have a heck of a lot more singing talent then most of these people here do, I'm sure."

I smiled weakly. "I haven't had enough to drink yet!" I joked.

"Ah, come on! You have to sing! Do it for me. Please?" She batted her eyelashes at me. It was a move I had never pegged her to use on me, or any guy for that matter.

I took a long swig of my drink, and swallowed before answering. "All right, fine. I'll sing one for you."

She clapped her hands with excitement, and grinned widely. "Sing me something pretty."

I smiled at her, then went up to look at the karaoke book. She wanted me to sing her something pretty, so I intended on doing just that! I'd find something that was perfect for describing how I felt about her. At least, I'd _try_ to find one that was perfect.

So, I searched and searched through the pages, and was just about to give up (they didn't have the greatest selection in the world) when I found one.

I smiled to myself and signed up on the sheet. I could hardly wait for Kelly to hear the song I had chosen.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"This one's for you, Kelly," Matthew said once he was up on stage and it was his turn to sing.

The music began to play, and I realized that he had chosen to sing Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are."

My heart swelled with love for him as he began to sing. He kept his eyes on me the whole time.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me as he sang. I was so touched that he would pick that song.

He was so good at it, and actually got a standing ovation afterwards. True, the only people in the bar were myself, the bartender, two drunks, and a female who looked like she loved to party. The drunks would have cheered for anyone probably, and the lady, I was sure, due to Matthew's good looks, would stand up and cheer for him even if he had sucked. Then of course the bartender had already been standing. But Matthew had _me_. He had sung that song for _me_, and I had loved it, so that was all that really mattered.

"So, I take it you liked it?" he asked with a grin once he had come back to our table.

"Liked it? I _loved_ it!" I pulled him in for a hug. "I'd kiss you if I could get away with it unseen."

He looked around. "I don't think anyone here is going to tell."

I nodded. "True." So I pulled him in for a kiss, and kissed him hard. "Thank you for the song," I said after breaking the kiss.

He grinned at me. "You're very welcome! I meant every word."

I kissed him again, only gentler this time, then we sat down and finished our drinks.

"Well, unfortunately, I had better be going. I'll have just enough time to get home. I'm sorry. I'd walk you home first, but I'll be late for my dinner plans if I don't leave now," he said.

I sighed. I guessed all good things must come to an end. At least for then.

I hugged him. "When can I see you again?"

"Soon. I promise," he said. He kissed me. "I'll call you."

Then, he was gone; out of the restaurant just like that.

I sighed. Sharing him with Leyla was getting old fast. Oh well. At least he had sung to _me_ those beautiful words, and not Leyla. That I knew of.

I shook the last thought out of my head, and left the bar for home.

~MK~

~Matthew~

On my way home, Leyla called me.

I answered the phone with a smile. I was happy from hanging out with Kelly, and now I got to hang out with my girlfriend. I was really looking forward to it.

"Hello, Beautiful," I answered.

She smiled. "You're sweet. I just wanted to see if you're on your way. I'm so exhausted after working. I know it was only an extra hour of working, but we were busier today than usual. I kind of just want to go eat then stay home and relax."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I stop by the store and pick us up some ingredients for a nice spaghetti dinner? I'll cook it at home while you take a nice warm bubble bath, then we can eat, and maybe head to bed early? Watch a movie, or do other things if you're not too tired."

I could practically _hear_ her grinning. "You know I'm never too tired for _that_! That sounds good."

I chuckled. "All right. I'll head to the store then I'll be back."

"You're the best! I love you," she said.

"I love you too." I hung up the phone, then headed to the store. I was so lucky to have two beautiful ladies in my life. I wondered what I had done to deserve them.

I got the food from the store, then headed home.

Leyla greeted me with a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

I grinned at her. "It's funny you said that, because I was thinking the same thing about myself deserving you."

We kissed for a few minutes.

"Mm, you better make the food now, or I have a feeling we won't even be making it to dinner," she said, pulling away after a bit.

I smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"No, but I'm hungry after working all day, so..." she trailed off.

"So I'll go make the dinner while you take your bath," I said.

She grinned, then kissed my cheek. "Thank you!"

She went off to take her bath, and I went about making the dinner.

I had even gotten two candles, which I set up in the middle of the table, and lit.

I had just finished setting the table when Leyla came out from her bath, completely naked.

"Okay, how on earth do you expect me to eat with you naked?" I asked.

She smirked. "Why don't you get naked too, then we'll be even?"

Seeing as she was naked, she could have talked me into anything right then, no matter how weird or crazy it might seem.

So, off went my clothes.

I tried to pull her in for a kiss, but she held out her hands to stop me. "Not until we eat."

"You're killing me!" I said as I sat down. "You know, we're going to have to wash these chair cushions before we have guests over," I joked.

She smirked. "It will be worth the time."

We began to eat our dinner.

"Mm, this is so good. You should have taken up cooking instead of acting!" she said.

"So, are you saying I'm a better cook than I am an actor?" I teased.

"Most definitely," she said with a nod.

"Hey!" I protested.

She laughed. "Just kidding! You're equally as good at both."

I blew her a kiss from across the table, and she pretended to catch it.

We continued eating our dinner, and making small talk. I was glad she hadn't inquired about what Kelly and I had done today...or the night before. Because, if she did, I was going to have a lot of watering down to do. She wasn't stupid. I think she'd realize there were big gaps in my recollection. There was no way I was going to tell Leyla about mine and Kelly's sex life. There was no more chance of that than me telling Kelly about mine and Leyla's sex life, which I was really hoping was about to pick up. Seeing Leyla naked in front of me and not being able to do anything about it was killing me.

Finally, we finished dinner.

"So, is there anything for dessert?" she asked with a seductive smirk.

I got a brownie mix, but I didn't get the chance to make them yet," I said.

"Screw the brownies!" Leyla said, standing up.

"I'd rather screw you," I said with a smirk.

She smirked too, and then we ran to each other and embraced, kissing passionately.

We ended up making love right there on the floor.

Today was turning out to be a _really_ good day.

~MK~

~Kelly~

That night I lie in bed, tossing and turning.

I looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. I knew Matthew must still be up. I thought about calling him. But what if Leyla answered? What if he and Leyla were indisposed? I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

I took out my cell phone and texted him instead. That way, it would be private—for only him to see so long as Leyla kept her paws off his phone, which, hopefully, she would.

_Matthew, I had a wonderful time last night and this afternoon. I miss you all ready, and can hardly wait to do it again. I wish you were here with me now. I miss the feel of being in your arms, and the feel of having you inside me. See you again soon? Xoxo —K_

I paused before I sent the text. What if Leyla _did_ see it? What if it was too risqué for a text? Then I got to thinking, you know what? Who cares? Leyla knew what was going on. Heck, she was the one who had okayed this pact. And, even if she did see his phone, it was her own darn fault for looking at someone else's text—her boyfriend's or not. I guessed, deep down, I kind of hoped she _did_ see the text. Then she'd know he loved _me_.

"Well, even if she doesn't see it, Matthew will, and hopefully he'll get the message," I said to myself with a smirk.

I pressed send, then set my phone on the nightstand, hoping I'd get a reply soon.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Leyla must have been tired, for, after we had made love, she fell asleep on the floor.

I picked her up and tucked her into bed with a kiss on the cheek. Then, since I wasn't quite tired yet, I headed out of the bedroom, and quietly shut the door behind me.

Then, I headed over to the couch, and plopped down.

I was just about to reach for the remote when my phone buzzed with a text,

I saw that it was from Kelly, and smiled. I clicked on it and read it. That only made me smile wider. I immediately texted her back.

_I miss you too, Kel. I enjoyed today a lot—especially in the theater even though I acted like I didn't like it. We're still do for round three, and hopefully a round four and five. ;) We'll get together soon, I promise. Xoxo Matt_

A moment later, she texted me back.

_And six and seven. ;) Can't wait. I love you. Goodnight. —K_

I licked my lips as I read her text, and quickly texted her back.

You are so on! _I love you too, Kel. Sweet dreams...of me. ;) And remember, you're amazing just the way you are. Xoxo Matt_

Her text back was simple.

_Sweet dreams to you of me. Xxx ;) —K_

I smiled as I closed my phone, then lay down on the couch, and turned on the TV. I had a feeling my dreams were going to be sweet indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 8: A Conversation with God**_

~Matthew~

Somewhere in the middle of the night I had woken up on the couch. The television was still on. I turned it off, then crawled back into bed with Leyla, hoping she hadn't noticed.

However, the next morning, it was the first thing she brought up. "Why did you come to bed so late last night?" she asked.

"You fell asleep on the floor, so I carried you to bed. It was only around ten o'clock, so I wasn't tired. I headed out to the living room to watch some TV," I explained. "I must have fallen asleep."

She pulled me closer and grinned. "You know, you could have just woken me up and we could have gone at it again." She grinned.

I smiled. "You were tied from working all day, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, next time feel free to do so." She straddled me, and began kissing down my body.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't you have to work today?" I was planning on seeing Kelly today.

She grinned up at me. "Nope! That's the best thing about it. I have all day to have my fun with you." She began kissing down the side of my neck.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her lips on my neck. I had wanted to spend the day with Kelly, but I guess she was going to have to wait. I had someone else to attend to right now.

I grinned.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I showered and got dressed for the day, then Daniel dropped my children off. I was so happy to see them again! My children that is—not Daniel.

I hugged and kissed my children and told them how much I had missed them. Then, once Daniel had left, I cuddled with my kids on the couch while we watched _Go, Diego, Go!_.

After that, I got to missing Matthew. I figured maybe we could all go to lunch together, then, while the kids were taking their nap, we could take one of our own together. Though, sleeping wasn't on the agenda.

I grinned to myself, and turned to the kids. "Should I invite Matthew to join us for lunch today?"

Hermés grinned. "Yes! I love Matthew!"

Helena grinned. "Matthew!" she said, clapping her hands together happily.

I couldn't help but grin too since everyone else was grinning. I was so happy my children loved him. "I'll go call him and ask him!" I said.

I headed into the kitchen, and dialed up Matthew's cell phone number. I didn't want to risk Leyla answering. I wanted this day to be perfect, and that meant being Leyla free.

However, the phone rand and rang, and I was just about the hang up, when he finally answered the phone, sounding a little tired. "Hello?"

"Hi! It's Kelly. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked with worry. I glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven. I didn't think he'd sleep that late, but maybe on his days off he did.

"No, I was just...preoccupied with something," he mumbled.

I suddenly got it. "Oh," I said, feeling as if a weight had just dropped in my stomach.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

He didn't sound nasty, but he didn't exactly sound like the nice, caring Matthew I knew and loved either. I guessed when he was with Leyla, he didn't need me.

I hesitated a moment before answering. "I was just going to ask you to lunch with the kids and I, and I thought maybe we could go to the park with them then come back to the house and put them down for a nap, and then—" I cut myself off. It clearly wasn't going to happen today, and all I was doing was rambling. "I guess you're busy with Leyla though, so have fun with her. I'm sure you already are. See you at work on Monday. Bye." I hung up the phone before he even got the chance to get another word in. I knew it was kind of childish to do so, but I was hurt. I knew about the arrangement, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. I was beginning to regret even getting into this mess.

"Is Matthew coming?" Hermés asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sure he will be, just not with me," I muttered.

"Huh?" Hermés asked, clearly confused.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. Mommy was just making a joke. No, he has other things he needs to do today." _More like other people, or rather, person._ "But we don't need him to have fun, do we?" I asked, picking up Hermés and tickling his ribs.

Hermés giggled. "No! Stop it, Mommy."

I gently set him back down. "So, why don't you go watch some more TV with your sister, and we'll leave for lunch in a little bit, okay?"

Hermés nodded. "Okay, Mommy." He hugged me, then ran off to watch TV with his sister.

I sighed, then sank down in one of the kitchen chairs with my face in my hands. I couldn't let Matthew being with Leyla get to me. No. If I wanted him that badly, which I did, I'd fight for him. He was better off with me than with her anyway.

I stood up and smiled with a renewed sense of confidence. I would win Matthew over. Leyla wouldn't know what hit her.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I felt bad when Kelly hung up. I winced. She hadn't even given me the chance to talk. I knew she must have figured out what Leyla and I had been doing. I suddenly felt dirty.

I turned to Leyla, who was propped up by her elbow, facing me on the bed, and grinning. "Was that Kelly?"

I blushed. "Yeah," I confessed, knowing it was no use in lying. She'd know I was lying, and that would just make it worse. Besides, she had given me the okay for this little arrangement, so he couldn't get angry with me.

"What did she want?" Leyla's tone was calm, but I knew she wasn't exactly thrilled.

"She wanted to do lunch or something, but she realized I was with you, and decided to wait for another time," I explained.

Leyla smiled, and cuddled up next to me. She kissed the side of my neck. "Well, good! At least the woman still shows _some_ respect. Besides, she had you all day yesterday with you. It's my turn now." She began kissing down my body again.

I gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding only slightly annoyed as she looked up at me.

I grinned. "I want to take a shower. If you go run the water for me, I'll let you join me."

Leyla grinned. "Could be fun. I don't know how clean you'll be getting though." She kissed my lips, then headed for the bathroom. "Don't keep me waiting too long," she instructed as I watched her naked form retreat into the bathroom.

I smiled. "I won't!"

As soon as she was in the bathroom, I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Kelly's number. I couldn't just leave things with her the way they had been left. I had to call her and tell her I'd make it up to her.

She answered on the third ring. This time, it was she who sounded out of breath.

"Hey, Kel, it's me. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked. For a brief moment, I got a crazy thought that she had found another guy to give her what she needed since I wouldn't. Maybe Casey was over. I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"I'm just busy trying to get my children ready to go out," she said. She didn't sound like her friendly self, but she didn't seem angry either. Even so, my nerves calmed down a bit. At least I knew she was alone.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning," I said.

"You don't have to. You can't be with me all the time, I know," she said.

"Well, how about I come over tonight? I'll bring a dessert over, and maybe we can watch a movie with the kids. Then, I'll help you get the kids into bed, and you and I can go in for those other rounds? I believe I remember you saying something about rounds six and seven?" I grinned.

"Did I?" Kelly asked, playing coy.

"I have the text to prove it. Now, I don't know if I can last that many rounds, but I'll tell you I am more than willing to try," I said slyly.

She suddenly sounded much more friendly. "Sounds good! Since you're providing the dessert, I'll provide the movie. Don't worry. I'll try not to get something too cheesy."

I laughed. "Sounds like a plan! So, do I have your permission to stay the night?"

"You better," she said. "Especially if we want time to get up to round seven."

I moaned. "I'll be there at seven."

"I'll be waiting." She hung up the phone.

I hung up as well, already in the mood.

"Matthew, come on! What's taking you so long?" Leyla called from the shower.

"I'm coming!" I called as I jumped off the bed, and headed for the bathroom. I smirked. Or last least I would be soon.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I was so happy that Matthew had called. It was the perfect opportunity to start my plan to keep him mine.

I took the kids to lunch, and then we went sled riding at the park and had a blast. I was in a super good mood because of Matthew coming over.

After lunch, I had gone to the store and got some ingredients for dinner. I was cold from all the time spent outside sled riding. Also, I didn't want Hermés or Helena catching a cold by being out in the cold so long. So, I decided that we would just eat dinner in our warm apartment instead of going out in the cold again to eat at a restaurant.

We stopped for the DVD on the way home. I ended up renting _Homeward Bound_ because really, who doesn't like animal movies? I figured it was something both the kids and Matthew and I could enjoy.

Anyway, from the time of my phone call with Matthew until the time where it was almost time for him to come over went by fast. Soon, it was six thirty, and almost time for Matthew to arrive.

Once I had the kids playing in their rooms, I went off to get ready. After all, if I wanted to win Matthew, I was going to have to look good.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"I really wish you hadn't made plans with her—and while I was waiting for you in the shower nonetheless!" Leyla said, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched me checking myself in the mirror.

I felt guilty, but I also felt guilty when staying with Leyla. So, the only thing I could do was even out my time with them.

I turned to face Leyla. "I spent all day with you today, and it was amazing. But now I want to spend the evening and night with Kelly. Remember how it was the other way around yesterday? I am trying to split my time between the you of two."

She looked cross, and I knew she was. "Yeah, well, you spent the night with Kelly the night before that."

"Well, how may days and night have I spent with you before this pact started?" I asked.

"That's different. That was _before_ the pact," Leyla insisted.

"Look, if you want to call this whole thing off..." I trailed off, not really knowing myself what I had been planning on saying. I wasn't ready to give either of them up yet. In fact, the very _last_ thing I wanted right then was for the pact to end.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "No, it's fine. A deal is a deal. However, I want you to reserve all day _and_ all night for me tomorrow. I shouldn't even have to ask my boyfriend that," she grumbled. "When I made the pact, I didn't mean you could spend more time with Kelly than you do with me. I have off tomorrow too, so there's no excuse for us not to be together."

I nodded. "Fair enough." I definitely had no problem with that as long as she stopped making me feel guilty about being with Kelly tonight.

~Kelly~

"Woah," Matthew said when I opened the door.

I grinned. I was wearing my skin tight skinny jeans with my black over the knee boots. For my top, I was wearing a black lace cami that was really meant to go underneath a shirt, but I had decided it too wear it as a regular shirt just for this occasion. I had the black lace underwear on to match it. "What?" I asked as if I didn't know. I took the box and overnight bag he had in his hands, and set them aside.

"I think you know exactly what," he said before pulling me in by the waist and kissing me. "You look so damn sexy."

"Don't I always?" I asked with a playful smile as I shut and locked the door behind him.

"Mm, that you do," he purred. He pulled me close again, and started kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes, and moaned.

"Are you a vampire?" Hermés asked Matthew upon coming into the room.

Matthew and I both turned to face him.

I grinned, as did Matthew.

"No, why?" Matthew asked; amused.

"Because you were sucking on Mommy's neck!" Hermés said.

Matthew laughed. "No, that's just the way grownups greet each other sometimes."

"Grownups are weird. I'm never going to grow up!" Hermés said.

Matthew grinned. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm a grownup, so let me greet you!" He puckered up and kissed the air a couple of times. "Where's your neck?"

"No!" Hermés screamed with a giggle. He ran toward his room, and Matthew chased after him.

"I'm gonna get you! I von to suck your neck!" Matthew teased in his best vampire voice.

Helena watched the scene with amusement, giggling hard, and clapping her little hands together with happiness.

Hermés screamed and laughed at the same time as Matthew chased him into his room, tackled him onto his bed, and gave his neck slobbery kisses all over.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head, smiling as I watched the scene before me. He was so good with Hermés and Helena. They had known him for years, so they were now extremely comfortable with him now that they had had a lot of time to get to know him. It was a good start, I knew. I also knew I couldn't wait until I had Matthew all to myself tonight so that I could show him exactly how grateful I was.

~MK~

~Matthew~

The movie was not so bad. Obviously it wasn't the most intriguing moving I'd ever seen, but it was still cute, and not overly cheesy.

During the movie, we had eaten the red velvet bakery cake I had bought. We all had enjoyed it.

Afterwards, I waited while Kelly got Helena ready for bed. Hermés was obviously old enough to get ready on his own.

Kelly read Hermés and Helena a story together on the couch, then she tucked Hermés into bed, and kissed his cheek. She had a little glass of water for him on the nightstand in case he got thirsty during the night.

She was such a good mother. She thought about little things like that that I might not even think about.

She hugged him, then turned on the night light as she let Hermés and I say our goodnights.

"Good night, Hermés. I hope you have good dreams tonight, Buddy." I stroked his hair.

He hugged me, and kissed my cheek, much to my surprise. "Goodnight, Matthew. I love you."

It absolutely melted my heart. "I love you too, Hermés," I said as I hugged him, and kissed his cheek in return.

When Kelly and I left his room, I couldn't help but smile. "He's a good kid," I said, feeling good that Hermés loved me.

Kelly grinned. "Yes, he is."

Helena didn't seem to want to go to sleep, so I had an idea.

"Do you mind if I sing to her?" I asked Kelly. "I sing to Aven, and it helps her sleep."

Kelly shook her head. "Why would I mind? Go right ahead."

So, I sang to Helena a song I always sang for Aven, and, by the time I finished singing, she was asleep.

I kissed her cheek and tucked her in.

Kelly kissed her cheek as well, then turned her night light on. Next, she took my hand, and led me out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind us.

"Now it's time to get _you_ into bed," she said, taking my face between her hands.

I grinned. "I won't argue with that!"

We kissed, then, my hand still in hers, she led me to the bedroom.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"Thank you for being so good with my kids," I said as I ran my hands up his polo shirt.

He smiled. "I love them. They're good kids. They must get it from their mother."

"They certainly don't get it from their father," I joked.

"He doesn't deserve to have two kids with you." He tugged at my cami, and I let him pull it off me. He pulled me closer and kissed down my neck as his hands went to work at getting my black lace bra undone. He got it to the floor, and immediately brought his mouth to my naked breasts.

I smirked. "My breasts are your favorite part of my body, aren't they?" I asked.

"Mm hm..." he murmured, his lips and tongue still playing with my breasts. He smiled up at me then. "Among another part of your body that I shall be getting to soon enough." He unbuttoned my jeans button, then unzipped the zipper.

I bit my bottom lip and moaned, knowing exactly where he planned on going next.

He got my jeans off in record time. I had long since taken my boots and socks off so that I was comfortable during the movie.

"Now all I have left are these," he said, grinning up at me as he tugged on my lace underwear.

I licked my lips. "Well, you're going to have to wait to get them off until we're evened up."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a grin.

"It's no fair that I'm almost completely undressed when you still have all your clothes on. It's _my_ turn to get _you_ undressed!"

Before he could protest, I moved us so that he was pinned down beneath me.

He grinned, and licked his lips. "Mm, I must say, I quite enjoy the view." He leaned up and latched onto my right breast, gently sucking it.

I smirked. "Down, Boy. But first, lift your arms up."

He obeyed, and I lifted his shirt up and off. Then, I gently pushed him back down onto his back.

I licked a slow wet trail all the way up his chest, purposely avoiding his nipples.

"Come on, Kel. Don't tease," he complained.

"What?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him as if I were oh so innocent.

His eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hm, I'm sorry, I don't," I lied as I unbuttoned his jeans.

He had already removed his shoes before the movie, but his socks were still on. He toed them off on his own now. "Please?"

"Well, since you said please," I said with a smile before climbing back up his body and licking his nipples one at a time in a slow and circular motion—first the left, then the right.

He moaned. "Yes..." His eyes were closed.

I kissed down his body, then, when I got to the zipper, I took it between my teeth and slowly pulled it down.

He moaned loudly.

I placed a hand over his mouth. "Sh," I gently warned. "You don't want to wake the children now, do you?"

He shook his head, and I removed my hand.

I pulled off his jeans, and dropped them to the floor. Then, I began to kiss over his Hugo Boss briefs.

"Kelly!" he cried out.

I covered his mouth with my hand again. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"Don't you dare!" he whispered, once I had removed my hand.

I smirked. "I thought so."

I kissed over his briefs just a short while more until he was writhing with pleasure below me.

"Kelly, please," he murmured.

"Please what?" I asked as I slowly ran my hand down the front.

He moaned. "You _know_ what."

I tapped my lips with my finger. "Mm, I guess I do." So, I slipped off his underwear, dropped it to the floor, then gave him exactly what he wanted.

He used a pillow to muffle his moans.

I stopped after a moment, and crawled back up his body.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, out of breath.

"Why should _you_ have all the fun?" I asked with a pout. I took his hand, and brought it to my underwear. "You didn't even remove these yet."

His eyes filled with lust, and he slipped his fingers in the underwear, quickly bringing them upward and massaging me.

I threw my head back and moaned, and bit my bottom lip. "Feels so good," I whispered.

His eyes narrowed, and, with an almost animalistic growl, he pinned me down beneath him. He pulled my underwear off so forcefully, I was afraid he'd rip them.

"Careful," I warned, "I just bought those!"

"As if you can't afford to buy more," he said.

"True, but still, I—Oh!" I couldn't even get the rest of my sentence out, for his mouth was already working wonders on me.

My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head as I gripped his hair and threw my head back.

He had never done this to me before, just as I had never done that to him before tonight. He was good. His tongue seemed to go on for miles, even though I knew that was humanly impossible in more ways than one.

I felt my toes start to curl as the familiar sensation rushed through me. Then, he stopped. Just like that.

"Why did _you_ stop?" I asked, lifting my head up.

He smirked, and climbed back up my body. He brushed his lips against my left ear as he murmured, "I can't let you reach the point of no return until I'm inside of you."

This time, it was _my_ eyes that narrowed. "Well, then you better hurry up before it's too late." I lay my head back down.

His eyes were so dark and lust filled, I knew I was going to get exactly what I wanted and more.

He was inside of me within seconds.

I moaned, and he gently placed a hand over my lips. "You don't want to wake the children now, do you?" he whispered, taking my line.

I shook my head, and he removed his hand.

He entered me again—more forceful now.

This time, I used his lips to muffle my moans. He didn't complain.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"Well, making it to rounds three and four aint bad!" I kissed Kelly's bare shoulder as I pulled her closer to me. "We can work on five through seven tomorrow morning."

She grinned, and cuddled closer to me. "Or, if we wake up in the middle of the night, hungry for more." She kissed my chest.

"Mm, that is very possible," I said. "But, right now, I need some sleep."

She yawned. "Me too."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I said.

She nodded, then rolled off me so that I could get up and go.

Once I was in the bathroom, I went to the bathroom, then slipped my briefs back on. Then, I washed my hands, and splashed some cold water over my face. _Then_, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I instantly felt the guilt rushing into me. I had just slept with another woman—more than once—while I had a girlfriend. I knew Leyla had given me permission, but it still didn't seem right. Yet, being with Kelly felt _so_ right. I felt as if I had a devil and angel on my shoulders like in the cartoons.

On one hand, my angel side was telling me that, growing up in a Christian home, my father being a minister even, I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be sleeping with another woman when I had a girlfriend. Then, the devil side of me said that I was already having premarital sex, and had already been doing several non-Christian things like getting a divorce, getting drunk, and of course swearing. So, what was the difference? Besides, I was doing this for the good of everyone. I had to decide whom it was I wanted to be with, and this was the best way to do it.

I looked up Heavenward. "You understand, don't you God?" Deep down, I knew He more than likely didn't approve of my actions. However, it wasn't like I was a murderer or a rapist. Everything I was doing was for a good purpose, so God couldn't be _too_ angry with me. "I promise, God. After I make my decision, I'll be a better person. I will," I said.

I then left the bathroom with a renewed sense of peace on the matter.

~MK~

~Kelly~

While Matthew was in the bathroom, I thought about our lovemaking. It had been wonderful. Every time I was with Matthew, I felt wonderful.

I got up and pulled my underwear and cami back on, then I climbed back into bed.

Suddenly, Matthew's phone vibrated with a text.

I know what I did next was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. I wondered who the text was from, so I picked up his phone and looked.

I suddenly felt sick when I saw that it was from Leyla. My curiosity _really_ got the best of me then, so I opened the text and read it. I knew it was wrong of me to do so. I did. But, it would make me sick with worry not knowing what she wrote, so I did it anyway.

_Matthew, don't forget, tomorrow is ours. I'm going to make you forget Kelly even exists. You might want get some rest tonight. Don't stay up all night with her. You're going to need the energy for your day and night with me tomorrow. -Leyla_

My eyes narrowed. Oh, it was on! I deleted the text, my anger and jealousy overcoming my sense of right and wrong for the moment.

I then quickly set the phone back where it was on the nightstand.

Matthew came out a brief moment later, and climbed back into bed with me.

He pouted. "Aw, you're wearing clothes now!"

I smiled. "Just my lingerie. If you want to take them off again at any time, feel free. Besides, _you're_ wearing your underwear." I pouted as well.

He kissed me. "True. Hey, did my phone buzz when I was in the bathroom? I thought I heard it.

I shook my head. "Not that I heard," I lied.

He grabbed his phone and looked at it. "Hm. I guess I was hearing things."

He turned his phone off, and I felt relief rushing through me.

He set the phone back down, then turned to me. "You were't using a vibrator, were you?" he teased. "Because only I'm allowed to pleasure you."

"No, I wasn't, and I know that, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled, then nuzzled my nose against his.

He moaned, and blindly clicked the light off before wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me softly.

Later, as he slept, my head on his chest, and his arms around me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I usually wasn't the praying kind, but, I suddenly felt the need to pray, so I silently did. _I'm sorry, God. I know I shouldn't have lied to him. I won't do it again. I promise. I just had to this one time. I had to. I cant let Leyla take him from me. Not now. Not now that I've fallen so deep in love. You understand, right, God?_ I was sure that a kind, loving, and understand God like Him would. Why would't He?

I suddenly felt better. God understood. I knew He did.

I then closed my eyes, and let sleep overtake me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling At Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 9: The Sun Is Always Blinding Me**_

~Kelly~

It was finally a work day again, and I hadn't seen or heard from Matthew since we had made love that night. It was only two days in between, but it still kind of ticked me off. Not so much at him, really. It was more the principal of the matter. Of course stupid Leyla would try to keep him all to herself.

I sighed. I used to like Leyla, I did. Actually, I tolerated her and was nice to her because I knew it meant a lot to Matthew. Now I was just annoyed by her and felt a little bit of resentment toward her.

Anyway, I hadn't called because I hadn't wanted to be a pest. Also, I wanted _him_ to call _me_—not the other way around.

So, when he didn't call me, it made me doubt his love for me a bit. But then I remembered the way he always looked at me, and the way he flirts with me on set—even in front of Leyla sometimes. I remembered the way he made love to me, the way he kissed me, the way he held me afterwords, and the beautiful things he'd whisper in my ear as he stroked my hair. Once I remembered those things, I knew it had to be Leyla keeping him from me. It made me angry. Why did she even suggest this pact then if she wasn't going to be fair about it? Well, if she wasn't going to play fair, then neither was I.

I headed into my room to change. If Leyla wanted a war, she was damn well gonna get one!

~MK~

~Matthew~

"Mm, I love spending every day with you. I have off today, so why don't I come to work with you?" Leyla asked me.

I smiled. "All right." I kissed her. I had spend the last two days with Leyla. I was so happy she and I could spend time together. We had made love most of the time, but we also hung out with friends at clubs, and went out to dinner a lot. It was nice being with Leyla because we loved many of the same things. We even planned on going to Rome the next weekend. We had a lot of mutual friends down there. Also, with her being from Rome, and me having lived around there once upon a time, it was good to be back. It was something I shared with Leyla that I didn't share with Kelly. In fact, I hadn't thought much about Kelly the past two days. I guess the old saying is true. Out of sight; out of mind.

So, I didn't think a thing of it when Leyla decided to come along with me to work.

We talked, joked, and laughed along the way, and I was in high spirits when we arrived on set.

Kelly wasn't really on my mind until I saw her arrive.

The air was slightly chilly, but she wasn't wearing a coat. In fact, she wasn't wearing much of anything. She wore nude stockings under a _very_ short black leather skirt that clung to her like a second skin. Her top was a red lace cami, which she clearly wasn't wearing a bra under. On her feet were a pair of black over the knee boots.

My mouth literally dropped open.

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Missed you. I haven't heard from you all weekend."

"Yeah, well, he was with me, his _girlfriend_," Leyla said, looking none too pleased.

Kelly glanced at her, her nose slightly turned upward. "Of course he was." Her tone was a bit frosty.

Leyla sneered at her, and pulled me closer, kissing me on the lips right in front of Kelly.

Kelly had gone to her trailer before Leyla released me from the kiss.

I grinned. So there was going to be a war over me. I kind of liked this!

~MK~

~Kelly~

I was so infuriated! I am not a violent person at all. Usually. If I get angry enough, which I've only ever been with my ex-husband, I turn into a female version of The Incredible Hulk. Right now, I just wanted to rip Leyla's long hair out by the roots then strangle her with it! I never would actually act upon it of course. I'd never purposely harm anyone. But oh, I sure wanted to. Thinking about it made things better—a little. It would still feel so much better if I could actually do it.

Who did Leyla think she was? Matthew and I were close far before he and she ever got close. And her coming to work with him was really annoying. How dare she intrude on my territory? She was acting like she was being the best girlfriend ever by allowing this pact, and yet, she wasn't really living up to her promise. Her words said she was okay with this pact, but her actions said otherwise. She planned on him never getting time to be with me so that she didn't actually have to go through with the pact, but she'd still get credit for it. The conniving little witch! Then, she thought she was so smart, kissing him like that right in front of me. What I wouldn't have done to have been able to knock her teeth out right then.

She wasn't even pretty. I don't know what Matthew even saw in her other than a party girl with a younger body. She was bad for him. She was just a child, and he needed to be with a _woman_.

I smiled to myself, calming down a bit. At least he couldn't deny I looked hot in my outfit. Take that, Leyla! She was clearly the farthest thing from his mind once he saw me. That's why she felt the need to get his attention back. Well, I would just work harder. Once I was through with him, she'd be the last thing on his mind and _stay_ the last thing on his mind. That is, if she was even on his mind at all by the time I got through with him.

I grabbed the bra I had brought along. I had kept it in my purse. I knew I'd need it for taping, but I wanted Matthew to see me without one first. I knew it would get him all worked up, and of course, it did.

I smiled. I was _that_ good, and I was just getting started.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I have to say, I much preferred Kelly's attire to Lily's semi frumpy outfit. Not that it was all that frumpy, but it was certainly more frumpy than Kelly's outfit.

Even so, when the script called for a kiss, it certainly wasn't Rufus kissing Lily, nor was it Lily kissing Rufus. The kiss was between Kelly and I, and I know she and I both felt it.

I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around me and played with my hair as we kissed.

Even after the director called cut, we continued to kiss for just a split second.

"Great job today, guys. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were actually kissing, and I don't mean for the script!" Norman, the director stated.

"Well, he's so handsome and delicious! Can you really blame me?" Kelly asked.

"As a matter of fact, no," Norman joked.

I smirked. "Well, Kelly's so sexy, any man with a pulse would enjoy kissing her. I am no exception."

Kelly grinned, then pulled me in for another kiss. This one was meant to be displayed as a joke, but I knew it wasn't. Her whispering in my ear afterwards, "And no one makes your pulse rase like I do," was, not to sound chichéd, kind of a dead give away.

Leyla cleared her throat, and walked over to us then. She placed her arms around me, and pulled me into a kiss. "Now _that's_ what real kissing looks like!" she said with a satisfied smile.

Kelly smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Before Leyla could respond, Norman spoke up. "Okay, Kelly and Matthew, I need you two to get on the couch. I need a shot of you two lying on the couch together, under a blanket, holding each other and kissing."

Kelly smirked at Leyla, then took my hand and led me to the couch.

Leyla crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she stepped out of the way.

"You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?" I murmured as I let Kelly lead me to the couch.

She smirked, and pulled me down with her. "You have no idea."

I smirked too. I kind of liked having two women fight over me. I could definitely get used to this.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"So," I said, after taping for the day, "do you want to go get some dinner with me and my children?"

Before Matthew could answer me, Leyla took his arm, and pulled him closer to her. "You had him all day. He'll be having dinner with me."

"Excuse me, but work does not count," I said. I latched my arm around his other arm, and pulled him closer to me.

"Yeah, well, _I'm_ the one that agreed to make this pact, so we go by _my_ rules. Remember, I'm the one who's his girlfriend—not you," Leyla snapped. She tugged him closer to her.

"Yeah, well, it sounds to me like you made it only for show," I snapped.

"And what is _that_ supposed to me?" she asked.

"What I mean is, you said he can have time with me whenever he wants, and yet, you keep making sure that he never gets me alone other than work," I explained. "Heck, if you had it your way, he wouldn't even see me during work!"

Leyla didn't say anything. I knew it was because she knew I was right.

Finally, Matthew broke in. "How about this? How about we go out to dinner all three of us? It might help me anyway, having you both with me at the same time."

Leyla and I looked at each other.

Leyla shrugged. "Whatever. Dinner is the _only_ thing you're getting both of us for, though, so don't think it's going to go any further tonight."

I blanched. "You can say _that_ again."

Matthew smirked. "Crush a guys dreams, why don't ya?" He turned serious then. "Just kidding. So, dinner then?"

Leyla nodded toward me. "If she's up for it."

I nodded too. "Fine, but I have to call the nanny first." I nodded at Leyla. "I don't want my children being subjected to her lifestyle."

Leyla, whose arms were crossed over her chest, rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"I'll be right back," I said then, excusing myself to go make the call.

I really didn't want to have dinner with Leyla, but, if it was the only way to be with Matthew, then I was willing to make the sacrifice. Even so, this dinner was not going to go well. I could tell you that right now.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"You know I'm doing this for you, don't you?" Leyla asked me.

I smiled, and pulled her close. I kissed the top of her head. "I know. And I love you too. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this. I'm going to make my decision soon, I promise you."

She smiled at me. "I'm assuming you'll choose wisely." She then took my face between her hand s and kissed me deeply.

I moaned. "You're definitely making it easier on me," I said to her with a smile, and a lick of my lips once she had broken the kiss.

She grinned. "Good to know!"

We talked for a bit, deciding where we wanted to eat. We decided upon a place called Duke's. If Kelly was up for it, we would eat there.

"Where's Kelly?" Leyla asked. "How long does it take to make a phone call? My gosh!"

"I hope something's not wrong," I said.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom. She better be back when I get out." Leyla headed to the bathroom then.

No sooner had Leyla left for the bathroom, did Kelly return.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about that. My nanny couldn't do it, so I had to call Daniel. He's going to trade nights, and pick up the kids tonight. I hate leaving them with him, but I know he's good to them. Besides, like it or not, he _is_ their father."

"And, by giving the kids to him tonight, you can get it over with. Now, when his normal day rolls around, you can be happy you don't have to give them over to him," I noted.

Kelly nodded. "True."

"Leyla and I thought we'd go to Duke's. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

She nodded again. "Sounds good. We have to get out of character first though." She motioned at our clothes.

So, we headed out to our trailers, and changed once we got inside them.

When we came out, Leyla was standing outside of them, looking ticked off. "You could have waited for me, you know."

I blushed. "I'm sorry. I figured you'd know where we'd be."

"I'm not a mind reader," she snapped. "One of you could have called into the bathroom and told me where you'd be."

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just figured you'd remember that Kelly and I had to change back."

Leyla sighed. "It's fine. I'm sorry. I just didn't like coming out of the bathroom to see you'd gone off with Kelly."

I smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I apologize."

"Well, at least you're wearing a bra this time. Now I'll be able to keep my dinner down," Leyla then said, turning to Kelly.

Kelly sneered at her. "Too bad I still have to look at your face."

I gasped. "Kelly!" It was so unlike her to say something so mean.

But Leyla was quick to come back. She smirked, her arms crossed over her chest. "At least mine's still fresh and not laden with wrinkles," she quipped back.

"Leyla!" I scolded. "What has gotten _into_ you two?"

Kelly laughed. "It's all right, Matthew. She's just jealous. I don't have that many wrinkles. Besides, give it time and she'll start to get them too. Then it will make her face look even worse."

Leyla laughed. "Oh, it is _on_!" She tried to go after Kelly, but I held her back with ease.

"You look like a horse." Kelly began making neighing sounds.

Leyla clenched her fists.

"Guys, knock it off! What is _wrong_ with you two? Neither one of you are like this normally. You two used to get along! Now you two are shooting mean and hurtful insults at each other. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I was appalled. I loved that they were fighting over me, but there was no reason for them to get nasty over it. "I have to think about my daughter too, you know. I don't want her being subjected to this kind of behavior."

Kelly nodded. "I'm sorry. You're pretty, Leyla. I guess my jealousy just makes me see you differently. I apologize. I shouldn't have said the things I said about you."

Leyla sighed. "And I'm sorry I said you have wrinkles. You really are a beautiful woman, and I guess I'm a little jealous too."

"Well, we're both nice looking, so let's just forget this conversation ever happened, and enjoy a nice, civilized dinner together, shall we?" Kelly asked.

I smiled. "That's nice of you two. Thank you." I pulled Kelly close with one arm, and Leyla close with the other. "Let's go."

So, we walked, the three of us, eventually hailing a cab. I sat in the middle of course, just as I did at the restaurant.

Leyla ordered for me, obviously proving to Kelly that she knew what I liked.

Kelly gave me a shoulder massage while I waited to eat.

Leyla tried to feed me.

Kelly played footsie with me under the table.

They both managed to smash my chocolate cake during dessert in their attempts to feed me.

I ordered another, assuring them both I could feed myself, so it was all good.

Then, after dinner, I smiled. "All right! Why don't you both come home with me?"

Leyla laughed. "I already told you, I'm not going to let her join us."

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "I told you from the beginning I wasn't into threesomes."

"You two don't have to touch each other. I'll do all the work." I grinned. If I could have the both of them in bed at the same time, I was king of the world!

Leyla and Kelly looked at each other.

"You know what, Leyla, I don't think _either_ of us should stay with him tonight," Kelly suddenly said.

Leyla nodded. "For once, we agree on something, Kelly!"

"Wait, huh?" I asked, blinking in confusion. This was certainly not part of the plan.

"Look at what this is doing to us," Kelly said to me as she gestured toward herself and Leyla. "Look what it's doing to _all_ of us!"

Leyla nodded. "Kelly and I are at each other's throats when we used to get along. And, as for _you_, well, you're acting like some kind of disgusting pervert who wants to have his cake and eat it too."

"I kind of did," I joked, trying to break the ice. I nodded at my empty cake plate.

"See? You can't even be serious when we're trying to have a serious conversation," Kelly said.

"We can't go on like this anymore, Matthew. It's not fair to me _or_ Kelly. You have to decide whom it is you want, or you're going to lose us both," Leyla told me.

Kelly nodded her agreement.

I started to panic. "But we just started this pact! I need more time!"

"It shouldn't be that hard to decide whom it is you want. If you really are in love with someone, you should want to be with them and only with them. You have two days. One day with just me, and one day with just Leyla. Then, after that, you have to decide, or we both walk away," Kelly stated.

"Good idea, Kelly!" Leyla said with a nod.

I sighed. I couldn't lose them _both_, so I had no choice but to agree to it. "All right, fine."

"I have to work tomorrow, so I'll take the day after that," Leyla stated. She turned to me. "I'm staying at Dani's house tonight, by the way."

"And I need a day to myself. I'll go the day after Leyla," Kelly said.

"Fine. So, on the forth day, the day after you've had your day with me, you will tell Kelly and I whom it is you pick," Leyla told me.

Kelly nodded her agreement.

"Fine," I said with a sigh, not liking the way the tables had been turned so quickly.

"You can pay the bill. You owe us that much," Leyla said.

Kelly gave me a longing look. I thought she was going to change her mind and stay with me, but she took off without another word.

"I'm going to go get some things, then head over to Dani's. Please take your time coming home," Leyla said to me. She then ran off to catch up with Kelly. I wondered if they were going to share a cab.

I sighed, then sat down in my chair. I never saw _that_ one coming!


	10. Chapter 10

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 10: Listen All You People**_

~Matthew~

The next day was torturous. I didn't see Leyla at all. I guessed she was waiting to see me until our day together.

At work, I saw Kelly, but things clearly weren't the same between us. It was all business, and I could feel it.

She didn't invite me to lunch with her, nor did she invite me to hang out after work. I didn't have the nerve to ask _her_. I knew she was far too annoyed with me to agree to it anyway.

Anyway, I somehow managed to get through the day.

When I woke up the next morning, Leyla was in bed with me. I hadn't even heard her come in.

She grinned at me. "Good, you're up!" She straddled me, then took off her top. She was now only wearing a see-thru bra and a pair of jeans. "Now we can play. It is officially my day with you."

I grinned, then kissed her before speaking. "Well, if the day is going to be started off right, those jeans have to go." I dipped my thumbs into the waistband of her jeans. "Are you wearing anything underneath these?"

She grinned, then kissed me back. "Why don't you take them off and find out for yourself?" she purred into my ear.

I moaned, and quickly made work at getting her jeans off and to the floor. She was indeed wearing underwear, but it was a see-thru thong that was barely there.

I grinned. "I like it."

She grinned too. "I figured I'd give you something to take off me."

Again, I moaned. I slipped them off her in a flash, then moved us so that I was the one on top of her.

Our eyes locked, and we continued grinning at each other as I walked my fingers slowly down her stomach, finally ending them in a place we both wanted them to end.

She bit her lip and moaned, clinging tightly to the bed rails.

I bent my head down and licked up her stomach to her breasts as my fingers continued to work on her.

Yeah, I could get used to waking up like this.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I had hated acting so cold to Matthew, but a part of me was upset. I didn't deserve to be treated the way he had been treating me. Actually, as much as I hated to say it, Leyla didn't deserve to be treated that way either. It had really made me angry when he had suggested he have us both at the same time. Talk about sick. It made me wonder if he was really the man I thought he was.

I sighed. It was my own fault, really, for agreeing to such a pact. I mean, honestly, how does that? Who dates another woman when they already have a girlfriend? Who dates a man who already has a girlfriend?

Though, in all fairness, there were open relationships. We weren't the only ones doing such a thing. Still, it was just weird to me.

Even so, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't just turn my feelings for Matthew off like a light switch. I wanted him, and I wanted him badly. I was in love with him. I knew he meant well. He had just gotten caught up in the moment of being able to date two women who weren't above fighting over him. I mean, really, what man wouldn't?

All I could do was hope that my day with him made him realize it was me that he belonged with and no one else. He and I could be so beautiful together if he would just give into his feelings for me, and let go of Leyla.

I just hoped he would chose me over Leyla. Otherwise, it was going to be yet another heartbreak in my life that I really wasn't ready to take on.

I lay in bed, not quite ready to get up yet, but knowing the kids would be up soon, so I'd have to.

The day before had been torture, acting like Matthew and I were nothing but colleagues. But I knew today was going to be worse, knowing that, it being Leyla's day with him, they'd be doing who knew what kind of things with each other.

I buried my face in my pillow, and groaned. I didn't want to think about it.

~MK~

~Matthew~

The day had been absolutely wonderful. The night had been even more wonderful.

After we had made love, we had showered together and of course made love some more. Then, we had gone out for breakfast together, then went shopping, and had lunch together. In the evening, we had dinner with friends, and went to a club, then Leyla and I headed back early, and you can guess what happened once we got back home.

Now, it was the next morning, and my day with Kelly.

When I woke up, Leyla was gone, but she had left a note on her pillow.

_Off to work then out with the girls. You won't see me at all today or tonight. I'd say enjoy your day and night with Kelly, but I wouldn't mean it. So, instead, I'll say I hope you choose wisely, and that tomorrow, you and I will be back together...just the two of us. I love you. -Leyla_

I smiled, then set the note aside. Like I said, the day and night before had been wonderful, but I still wasn't ready to make my decision. I hoped that, after being with Kelly today, I would know without a doubt in my mind whom it was I wanted to be with. I guessed I'd just have to wait and see.

I grabbed some clean clothes, then headed into the bathroom. First thing was first. I wanted to smell and look good for Kelly. After all, I knew one place we'd be spending a lot of time in.

I grinned at the though, and began to whistle as I turned the shower water on warm. I could hardly wait!

~MK~

~Kelly~

Daniel was happy to have the kids today and tonight, and, for once, I was glad too. Though, he wasn't picking them up until after lunch. I was glad in a way. I wanted Matthew to see what it would be like, having two more children, if things between us ever went to the next level. I already knew he was good with them, but I wanted to really see him in action with them. I also wanted to spent some time with Aven, so I hoped he wouldn't be opposed to asking Naama if we could have her for an hour or so. I knew my children would love to play with her, and I knew from past times that she enjoyed playing with my children as well.

I was just finishing off my outfit by putting on some roll on perfume down between my breasts when the doorbell rang. I usually was not a perfume person at all, but I saw some inexpensive flavored perfume in the store, and figured it might be fun. It wouldn't hurt to wear it tonight, or for special occasions like tonight. So, I had picked up a bottle of one that supposedly tasted like bananas and cream.

I set the bottle down, then ran out to open the door. My children were in the family room, watching cartoons. For safety purposes, I had told Hermés never to answer the door. Once Helena was old enough to answer the door, she'd get the speech too.

I opened the door, and smiled when I saw Matthew standing there, looking as delicious as ever. He was wearing my favorite blue pull over sweater of his over a white dress shirt that was untucked, and had the first three buttons unbuttoned. He wore dark washed jeans that were slightly cuffed at the bottom, and black sneakers. He wore a black jacket with a blue and black checkered scarf. The blue in the scarf matched the blue in his sweater. The blue in both the sweater and the scarf brought out the color of his eyes.

His hair had a messy bed head look, and I wanted to ravish him right there. I probably would have, had it not been for the kids. Another part of me didn't want to ravish him just yet anyway. Leyla and I had split a cab after we left Matthew two nights before. On the way home, Leyla had mentioned that Matthew probably only liked me for the sex. Of course I had shot back with, if he wanted me for the sex, then obviously he wasn't getting good enough sex with her.

By the end of the cab ride, we both ended up apologizing for bringing our claws out again. My conscious had gotten the best of me, and I had apologized, so she had followed suit. Even so, the words had been said, and now I had to wonder if Matthew _was_ only interested in me for the sex. It seemed everything we did together was either sex or led to sex.

"You look amazing," he said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. "Thank you." I was wearing a white lace dress with short sleeves and a scoop neck. I wore a grey tank top underneath it to leave a little something to the imagination. The dress went to mid-thigh. I paired it with a silver bracelet and a silver dress watch. I wore some diamond earrings shaped like tiny daisies, and a necklace that matched the earrings. I wore nude stockings with grey flats.

He placed his hands around my waist. "When do I get to take this off you?" he murmured against the skin of my neck.

I smiled, feeling by body react even though my mind was warning me about him only wanting me for the sex.

I gently pushed him away. "Later. Right now, I have the kids, and I thought maybe we could all have lunch together before their father picks them up. I was actually thinking that maybe you could call up Naama and see if she'd let you bring Aven?"

He grinned. "That sounds really nice! I'm sure she won't mind. Let me call her right now. I'd love an excuse to see my daughter an extra time anyway."

He took out his phone, and headed to the kitchen to make the call.

I really hoped Naama let him take her for a couple hours. I wanted us to be a family, and that included Aven.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Thankfully, Naama had been generous and agreed to it. It really meant a lot to me that Kelly wanted to include Aven. I also thought it would be good for Aven to socialize with other kids—especially with Helena being only three months younger than her.

So, we got the kids ready, headed over to Naama's, picked up Aven, then went to the restaurant for lunch, which had been pretty good.

Aven and Helena both needed a little help with their food, so Kelly fed Helena when needed, and I fed Aven when needed.

They had sat in high chairs side-by-side. It was so sweet, seeing our two little girls look over at the other and smile while they fed themselves their food. Even when Kelly and I stepped into feed them, they still kept glancing at each other.

"Can we go to the park now?" Hermés asked once we had finished with lunch and were exiting the restaurant.

"All right, but I get first dibs on the slide," I teased.

He smiled. "You're too big for the slide!"

"Wanna make a bet?" I teased again.

He grinned even wider.

Kelly smiled at us. "I'd actually like to see him on the slide, Hermés. Maybe he'll get stuck, and we can take a picture."

Hermés laughed. "Yeah!"

So, to the park it was.

As soon as we got to the playground area, Hermés tugged on my sleeve. "Let's go on the slide!"

I looked toward the girls.

"Go ahead," Kelly said with a smile. "I got them."

I smiled back at her, then let Hermés lead me to the slide.

Hermés went down first, gliding down it with ease. "Now you!" he called up.

I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed, but, since I was with a kid, I felt I could probably get away with it. So, down the slide I went.

I smiled; proud of myself that I didn't get stuck.

Hermés pouted. "No fair, you didn't get stuck!"

"Well, that just means that you and I can go down together!" I told him.

He grinned. "All right!"

So, up the slide we went again. Hermés went first, then I got behind him so that he was in my lap as we sped down the slide.

Then, when we got tot he bottom, we got stuck.

Hermés was giggling like crazy. I was _blushing_ like crazy.

Kelly laughed as she helped us up. The girls were in the double strolled at her side.

"Why don't you guys do the swings now?" she suggested with a smirk. "You can't get stuck on those."

Hermés hugged her. "Okay, Mommy!" He ran over to the swings.

"Not a word," I said to Kelly, who was still smirking.

"I didn't say a thing," Kelly said as I picked up Aven.

I brought Aven over to the baby swing, still a little red with embarrassment. At least Kelly hadn't taken a picture.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"They're so precious at this age, aren't they?" I asked Matthew as we pushed our daughters side-by-side on the baby swings.

He smiled. "Yeah, they are. I'm just afraid she's going to grow up too fast."

"Oh, she will, trust me," I said. "It seems like only yesterday I was holding Helena in my arms, having just given birth to her. Now look at her. She says words, and laughs and smiles. She's coming into her own. She has her own little personality."

He grinned. "Yeah, Aven does too. I bet she's going to be a traveller like her daddy. She loves exploring anything and everything she can find."

I smirked. "Helena loves attention, so she'll probably be an actress like me. Sometimes, she'll even smack people to get their attention. It's her own little way of telling people to pay attention to her!"

Matthew grinned. "Well, that can work out well for her career as an actress. She can bully people into watching her show. 'Watch my show or else!'," he teased.

I laughed. "I'm hoping she'll be out of that stage once she learns more words."

"Come push me!" Hermés called out to us then. He was on a regular swing, two swings down from Helena.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Both of you!" Hermés answered.

Matthew and I glanced at each other.

"One of us should stay with the girls," I said.

"Aw, they'll be fine. We'll go just for a moment. He's only two swings away," Matthew said with a wink.

I nodded. "All right." I turned to Helena. "Mommy will be just down here with your brother."

Helena nodded, and I gave her one last gentle push before heading down to Hermés. It wasn't like I couldn't clearly see Helena and Aven.

Matthew did the same with Aven, then followed me over to Hermés.

Together, we gave Hermés a nice big push.

"Power push!" he said with a giggle as he flew high into the sky.

"Hang on tight!" I warned to him.

"Stop worrying, Mommy!" Hermés called out.

Matthew laughed. "He's a smart one, isn't he?"

We grinned at each other.

"Yes, he is," I agreed.

Matthew happened to glance over just at the right moment. He gasped. "Aven, no!"

I looked over and saw Aven trying to climb out of her swing.

He ran over to her, but it was too late. She had tried to climb out of her swing, and tumbled to the ground.

She burst into tears.

"You can't climb out without Daddy, Aven!" he told her. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms, but she was still crying.

I headed over. "Here. Let me." I took Aven from him, and kissed her cheek. I gently rocked her. "Sh... It's all right. You're okay. Did you fall down and hurt yourself?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her.

She pointed to her chin, then her head.

I kissed her chin, then her head. I gently rubbed her head after I kissed it. "Better?"

She nodded, then rested her head against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head again, and gently rocked her in my arms. "Do you want to go back home to your Mommy?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, we can go," I told her.

"Thank you," Matthew said to me. "I'm sorry. I know we just got here."

"It's all right. Daniel will be picking the kids up soon anyway." I handed Aven back over to him after a kiss on her cheek, then went over to gather up my children.

I loved Aven. Getting to spend time with her would be an added bonus if Matthew chose me. Of course I'd never try to take Naama's place as her real mother, but still, it was like having another beautiful baby girl without the pain of childbirth.

I grinned at the thought.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Naama seemed a little annoyed when I told her about Aven falling at the park, but at least she didn't get angry. She even thanked Kelly sincerely for taking care of Aven when I told her that Kelly had gotten her to stop crying.

Naama was more courteous to Kelly than she was Leyla, I noticed.

Once we were home, and Daniel had arrived to pick up the children, Hermés and Aven had both hugged me goodbye. It melted my heart. I loved those two kids. I had seen them both since Hermés was just a baby, and since Helena was still a newborn. In a way, I felt like they were my kids too. Heck, nowadays, I saw them more than I saw my own daughter.

Once the kids had left, I pulled Kelly close to me. "Now it's time for the _real_ fun." I began kissing down her neck with intentions of getting that dress of hers off very soon.

However, she thwarted my plans by gently pushing me away. "Actually, I thought we could hang out together first. It seems like everything we do is sex related when not with the kids, and when we're not eating."

I was a little surprised. "We went to the movies," I reminded her.

She raised her eyebrow. "And what happened at the movies?"

I blushed. "Oh. Well, we went to that bar, and I sang to you."

She grinned. "True. I want to do more date like activities like that."

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

She smiled. "Besides you?"

"Keep talking like that, and I swear this is going to lead right to where you don't want it to lead," I warned her, pulling her close to my body again.

She smiled. "My mistake! Sorry." She gently pushed me away again. "Well, I do love to shop. Why don't we go do a little shopping, and then we can maybe go to an art gallery for something different before dinner?"

"All right, sounds good. But, just to be sure, there _will_ still be sex tonight, won't there?" I asked, my eyebrows raising up and down suggestively.

"That depends on how good of a date you are today," she teased with a wink.

I licked my lips and smiled. "I'll be the best date ever."

"Then you're going to get the best sex ever," she whispered in my ear.

I placed my hands over her waist and moaned. "Can't I get a little preview now?" I licked up the side of her neck. "Mm, you taste like bananas."

She smirked. "Let's go."

I sighed, but followed her out of the house. It would be nice to have a date with her. Even so, I could hardly wait for the best sex ever.

~MK~

~Kelly~

We shopped for a good two hours. We went to Alice + Olivia, and the Hermés store. I got a few nice pieces at both stores. Matthew got Aven some nice things at the kids section of Alice + Olivia, and some at the Hermés store for himself.

Matthew and I both loved Brunello Cucinelli, but, since Leyla worked there, we decided going in together while we were on a date wasn't the best of things to do.

We went to Saks, Bloomingdale's, and Macy's.

"You have to buy these," Matthew said, holding up a pair of black faux leather pants.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "That's not my style."

"But they will look so hot on you tonight when we go to the club," he insisted.

"What club?" I asked, confused. "You know I don't do clubs anymore. They're so rowdy and loud. It's just not my scene."

"Aw, come on! When was the last time you went to a club?" Matthew asked me.

"It's been a while. Probably my early thirties," I answered.

"Well, then, you're way overdo to go to another one. Come on. We did what you wanted to do today. Now it's time for you to step into _my_ world," he insisted.

I sighed. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it wouldn't really be fair for me not to go with you now, would it?"

He grinned. "We don't have to stay long. Just an hour or two."

I laughed. "Oh, there will be no 'or two' about it. I'll go for an hour tops."

He sighed. "All right, fine. But I get to pick out what you wear tonight, and those leather pants are part of it."

I sighed too, and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Tonight is probably the only time I will ever wear them though." I picked up a pair in my size.

"And, for your top..." Matthew trailed off as he looked around for the perfect top. "I'll be right back," he informed me.

I shook my head, but smirked, then went about looking for clothes that were more my style.

He came back five minutes later with a light pink baby doll tee shirt that looked like it would not even cover my stomach.

"Did you get that in the children's section?" I asked, only half joking.

He smirked. "No, I got it in the juniors section."

I smirked too. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl like the girl you're dating."

He winced. "Be nice."

"Sorry. Force of habit," I apologized. "Well, I don't even wear pink too often. It's not really my color."

"You'd look amazing in pink. I got the largest size they have to accommodate these," he placed his hands over my breasts.

I gasped, and laughed as I pushed his hands away. "Stop! You never know who might be watching."

"Just wear it tonight. For me. Please?" He asked.

I sighed. "All right, fine! But enjoy it, because tonight is the only night I'm gonna wear it!"

He grinned; apparently pleased with himself. "Good!" He got a little closer to my ear so that he could lower his voice. "And don't wear a bra with it."

Our eyes locked in a seductive stare down. I had to cool down after he said that, so I broke away from him before it ended up in sex yet again. "Let's go somewhere else."

He nodded, and that is when we ended up at Michael Kors, where he coaxed me into buying a handbag.

"I'm getting you a bag. I have to. It has our initials on it!" he said.

I smirked. "I'm pretty sure the MK stands for Michael Kors and Not Matthew and Kelly."

"Officially maybe. It doesn't mean it cant have a different meaning to us." He winked. "Which one's your favorite?"

I looked over the bags. "Well, this one is." I pointed to a dark brown and mocha colored shoulder bag. But you don't have to buy me it."

"I know," he said, picking it up. "But I want to."

"Well, then, I'm going to buy _you_ something with the MK logo on it, so we can always think of each other," I stated.

"I don't need a material item for that, nor do you have to buy me something," he said.

"Well, tough, because I'm gonna! You like sunglasses. Pick out a pair," I ordered.

He picked out a really nice pair that had MK written on the stems. I had to practically fight him before he allowed me to pay for them though, but I eventually won out.

He put them on when we exited the store. "Thank you, Kel. You're amazing."

"Thank _you_!" I said, holding up the plastic bag that carried my bag. "You're the amazing one."

We smiled at each other.

"Now, let's drop our bags off at my place, then head out to the gallery," I said.

He nodded, and we did just that, talking, joking, and laughing, the whole way back to my place, and then to the art gallery.

~MK~

~Matthew~

The art gallery had been nice. Kelly took me to see her favorite artist Will Ryman's work. He was really good, I had to admit. It was nice sharing things with Kelly. I was glad that Kelly and I were starting to have things that were ours like Leyla and I did.

Dinner was nice and romantic. We had a nice corner table lit by a candle. We got to talk about our children, and our lives, and what we hoped to accomplish in the future. I looked having talks like that with Kelly. With Leyla, our conversations were never all that meaningful or deep.

We split a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, then, once dinner was over, we headed back to Kelly's so that she could change into the outfit I had bought her.

She had ended up choosing to wear a black pair of ankle boots with the outfit, which of course only made her sexier.

"You know, I think you're too sexy to take out. Let's stay home and have a little fun instead." I wriggled my eyebrows up and don suggestively.

She smirked, and shook her head. "No. You wanted to go to the club, so we're going to go."

So, we arrived at the club, and I almost instantly regretted bringing her. Or at least I regretted having asked her not to wear a bra. I could practically sense every guy in the club's eyes on her. Even the ones with girlfriends. Heck, having a girlfriend hadn't stopped _me_ from eyeing her up...among other things.

We started off by getting drinks and finding a table.

"It's so loud in here!" she yelled over the music as we drank our drinks.

I smirked. "That's kind of the point, Kel."

"I told you it's not really my scene," she said.

"Aw, come on! We just got here!" I said. "You promised me an hour."

She sighed. "I know."

We finished our drinks, then I stood up, and dragged her out onto the dance floor. They were playing a remix of Britney Spears' latest hit.

"Well, I do like me some Britney," Kelly said with a smile.

I grinned. "Good! See? You can have fun here."

We danced for a couple songs, and we were laughing and having a good time. That was until a sleazy looking guy with oil slicked hair, black dress pants, and a dress shirt buttoned only by the middle button came over to her.

"May I cut in?" he asked with a smile.

Kelly hesitated for a moment. I knew she was the type of woman who didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Yet, I knew she clearly didn't want to dance with him.

"She's mine. Sorry," I said, pulling her closer to me and kissing her deeply.

The guy walked off without another word, thankfully.

Kelly smiled at me when I broke the kiss. "You better hope there's no paparazzi ready to tell our secret," she said with a wink.

"They wouldn't see anything different from they already expect. It seems the media knew about us before even _we_ knew about it," I said.

Kelly laughed. "True. They knew it before we _admitted_ it anyway."

I nodded. "Also true."

We danced for a while more, than sat down and got another drink.

Then, another guy came up to Kelly and asked her to dance. This one was young and good looking. "Hey, I'm Tim. Would you care to dance?" he asked her, shooting her a winning smile. He was blonde and gorgeous. Heck, if I were gay, I'd take him myself!

To my surprise, Kelly smiled, then batted her eyelashes at him and agreed to it.

_What the hell?_ I wondered.

She took his offered hand and let him lead her out of her chair and out onto the dance floor.

She shot a look of apology over her shoulder at me, but she didn't seem the least bit sorry.

I felt the jealousy bubbling up in me as I watched them dance together to some song I barely recognized. Maybe I was too overcome with jealousy to recognize it.

He was bumping and grinding against her, and she was actually going along with it!

She even kissed his cheek at the end of the song.

I narrowed my eyes.

He whispered something in her ear, she smiled, but politely shook her head no. Then, she headed back over to me as the guy watched her retreat, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I think we should go," I said coldly once she had returned to the table.

"All ready?" she looked at her watch. "But we still have a half hour!"

"You seem to rather dance with other guys instead of me, so I suddenly don't find it fun anymore," I said, a little peeved that she had just left me like that.

"Oh, please, Matthew! I only danced with _one_ guy besides you. I'm not stopping you from dancing with others." She looked around. "I danced a lot with you already. If some other guy wants me to dance with him, I don't want to be mean and say no."

"So, if they ask you to sleep with them, you won't want to be mean so you'll say yes to them?" I asked. I knew I was crossing a line, but it had just made me so angry that she had danced with another man—especially when dressed in the sexy outfit that was supposed to be reserved for me, the man who picked it out.

Just then, another good looking man came over and asked Kelly to dance. He was a little older looking than her, but he was still handsome. His name, according to him, was Daris.

She smiled at him. "Why, thank you for asking, Daris." She glanced at me as she said, "I'd love to."

She then left me in the dust as she went out onto the dance floor with Daris.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. Well, if she could play that game, then so could I. I was Matthew Settle. I could get any girl I wanted.

I looked around and saw a cute brunette at the bar. She looked to be Leyla's age, maybe slightly younger. _Perfect_.

I walked over to her and gave her my best smile. "I'll buy your drink if you dance with me," I told her.

The girl smiled, and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Sounds fair," she said.

I grinned even wider. "What will it be? I'll have one with you." _Now_ we'd see if Kelly retained her smugness!

~MK~

~Kelly~

I'll admit, I had danced with Tim not only because he was cute, and I thought it would be fun, but mainly it was to make Matthew jealous. Clearly, it had worked. But when Matthew had started to get angry about it, and then down right nasty, it was war. I was so glad Daris had asked me to dance then. Otherwise, I might have said something to Matthew that I would later regret.

"So, who was that guy you were with? He didn't seem too nice. I figured I'd save you," Daris said in my ear.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. He's my coworker slash date for the night. He was jealous I danced with another man."

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I'm gay. I just came with a straight friend of mine since he went to a gay bar with me last night. I just saw you looked like you might need some saving, so I saved you," Daris said.

I almost laughed at the situation, but didn't want him thinking I was laughing at him. "Well, thank you for saving me." I smiled, and rested my arms over his shoulders.

"Hey, I may be gay, but I still know how to make a guy jealous. Wanna try?" he asked. He nodded over to the left. "It looks like he's trying to do the same for you."

I looked over and instantly felt disgusted and jealous when I saw Matthew with a girl who looked fresh out of college—if even that. He was bumping and grinding against her like I had been with Tim.

I looked into Daris' eyes. "Let's do it!"

He grinned, and led me closer to Matthew and the mystery girl without it being obvious. "Let's do it, girlfriend!"

And so we danced to some song with a nice beat to it. We bumped and ground, and when Matthew finally noticed us, we got more hard core. At one point, Daris even had his lips on my neck. It didn't feel awkward since I knew Daris was gay and not some kind of pervert trying to make a move on me.

Of course, once Matthew saw this, he did the same with his little flavor of the night.

Then, another girl came over and joined them!

"Two can play at that game, honey," Daris whispered in my ear. He led us over to his friend and said something in his ear. Then, his friend grinned at me, and ground against me from the front as Daris ground against me from behind.

Okay, _then_ I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. However, I didn't need to worry, for Matthew came over just then, and practically yanked me out from between them. "You're mine, and only mine," he growled as he ground up against me.

I ground up against him in return. "I don't know. You seem to think I'm some kind of slut who would go home with a guy just because he asked me to." I was still a little hurt.

"I was an idiot, and I'm sorry. I was just jealous, and I said something stupid," he said.

"You said something _incredibly_ stupid," I corrected.

He nodded. "I said something incredibly stupid," he corrected. "Let's just go back to your place, all right?"

I smirked. "Won't your new conquests be upset?" I nodded toward the two girls he had been dancing with. They were sipping drinks, and watching him from their table.

"Na, I'm sure they have some frat party to go to or something," he joked. He gently stroked my hair. "You know they have nothing on you. I just used them to make you jealous."

I smiled. "Daris was gay. But his friend wasn't, and said friend kind of creeped me out, so thank you for butting in."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let some creep take my girl from me!" He pulled me closer.

I smiled. "I like being your girl." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said.

And so we left the bar, leaving our jealousy games behind as we hailed a cab, and headed home.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Once we got back to her place, she took off her boots and socks. She left her boots by the door, and placed her socks in the hamper. Then, she sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. "It feels good to relax," she said.

I took off my shoes as well, leaving my socks in them.

I sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you say we relax even more in the bedroom? Hm?"

She stood up.

"What's wrong? Are you still angry with me?" I asked. I knew what I had said to her was stupid, but I thought she understood!

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just..." She trailed off.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Well, when Leyla and I shared that cab the other night, she told me that you probably just want me for the sex. Come to think of it, it seems most of the things we do together are sex related or end up being sex related," she told me.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh, but I have great sex with Leyla. Why would I need _you_ for that?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Thanks a lot!" she said, looking slightly ill suddenly. She looked away.

I sighed, and gently stroked her cheek. "Kel, I didn't mean it that way, and you know it! All I meant was that I do have incredible sex with Leyla, so it obviously isn't sex I want you for, even though sex with you is just as incredible, if not more so."

She looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Actually, I don't even consider it sex when it's with you. It's making love. I want to make love with you so much because you're that desirable to me. I love and want you so badly that I want _all_ of you." I began kissing up her neck. "Every. Single. Inch. Of. You." I kissed her neck between words, my hands now moving up her shirt to fondle her naked breasts.

She opened her eyes. "See? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, and it's turning into a sex thing again."

"Just because I love your body doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you, Kelly. Weren't you listening? I just want to be with you in that way because I love you so much it hurts! I want to love every part of you that I can love," I assured her, meaning every word of it. "And again, it's making love—not sex."

She smiled at me, and stroked my cheek as well. "And you're being a hundred percent honest with me?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

"And you really consider it making love and not sex?" she asked.

I nodded again. "I really do."

She sighed, then pulled me close, her lips brushing against my left ear. "Then make love to me, Matthew. Please? I want to feel your love for me."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the entire way there.

~MK~

~Kelly~

There was just something so special this time when it came to our lovemaking. It was gentler; less intense. It actually was more like love making than sex.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me everywhere he could reach.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "So much!"

When it ended, he held and kissed me afterward, and I felt kind of sad. Why did it feel like our last time making love? I wondered. I wondered if our little fight tonight had sealed his decision to stay with Leyla. Like he and Leyla never fought though.

I sighed. "Do you know what your decision is yet?" I asked him, almost afraid to ask.

He sighed too, then kissed my shoulder. "I don't want to have to decide right now, okay? I just want to finish my night with you, and I'll decide tomorrow."

I sighed again. "All right."

He crawled on top of me again, and held my hands at my sides. "I can't get enough of you," he murmured against my neck.

I smiled. "I can't get enough of you either." I just hoped I didn't have to.

~MK~

~Matthew~

My night with Kelly had been amazing. Just so incredible. Even with our fight, it had still been incredible.

She had made me breakfast in the morning, then we headed off to work together.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to make my decision soon, but my hopes were crashed when Leyla appeared on set at the end of the day's tapings. "So, have you made your decision?" she asked.

I swallowed hard. On one hand, I wanted Leyla. She was young and pretty, and she wanted me. She was good with Aven. We both loved many of the same things. She was from Rome, so obviously she loved Italy as much as I did. She didn't have two children to tie her down. She could come and go as she pleased.

On the other hand, Kelly was more mature. I could go to her for things that I couldn't with Leyla. Kelly was more experienced when it came to children. She was the best mother any child could ask for. She was kind and caring, and so beautiful. She wasn't exactly old. Heck, she is only ten months older than I am. True, we didn't like as many of the same things, and true, she couldn't up and go as often as she wanted to because of her children, but still... Hermés and Helena were two of the sweetest, most adorable children in the world, and they were anything but a burden. And, I kind of liked that Kelly and I didn't have all the same tastes. We had enough in common that it didn't matter that some things we didn't agree on. We didn't have to have _everything_ in common. In fact, it would be boring if we did. This way, when she and I were together, I got to experience new things, and so did she.

But Leyla and I clicked so well. I always had a blast when I was with her. In addition, she was young and full of life. I felt my maturity level was the same as her sometimes.

Then again, Kelly was a voice of reason. She was the guiding force I needed when going through tough times. She knew all the right things to say, and all the right things to do. She was so gentle and kind. And I wasn't exactly bored out of my skull when I was with her. In fact, I felt at home when I was with her.

I sighed. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I had to make my decision right now, or I would lose them both. So, I reached deep down in my heart, and pulled out the answer. "All right," I said. "I've made my choice."

~MK~

~Kelly~

Leyla and I looked at each other, and at Matthew. He had made his choice. Now all we had to do was hear it.

I just hoped I didn't have anything else to do afterwards, like mend my broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 10: The Only One**_

~Kelly~

"Kelly. I choose Kelly."

I felt my heart jump at Matthew's words, but I had to make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me. "Did you say _me_?" I asked.

He nodded. Then, he turned to Leyla, and took her hands in his own. "I'm sorry, Leyla. I have so much fun with you, and I do love you. I really do. You're beautiful and sweet, and you're going to make some guy so happy one day."

"Just not you, right?" she said, tears in her eyes.

He looked like he was about to cry too. "I'm sorry. It's just that, when I think ahead, Kelly is the one I see myself with. I know she's what's best for me. She's the type of woman I can see having a life with. A girl your age still has a lot of growing to do. You don't have the same life experiences as Kelly and I do."

"So you think I'm immature and need to grow up," she said matter of factly.

He shook his head. "_No_. I said you have a lot of _growing_ to do—not growing up."

"Well, you're immature too. You said so yourself! I thought that is part of why you liked me. We were on the same mentality level," she reasoned.

He sighed. "I was only partly right. The bottom line is, though I may seem not as mature as a regular guy in his early forties, the fact remains that I _am_ a guy in his early forties. When it comes to certain areas, I am more experienced, and more mentally mature. And no, I'm not saying you're immature. I'm just saying you're at the maturity level you should be at, but I'm considerably older than you are and therefore my maturity level is at a different place. As are my life experiences. I have a child—you don't. I'm in the business—you aren't. I've experienced so many things and seen so many things in my life so far while _you're_ practically just beginning your life."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about that before you got involved with me!" Leyla snapped.

He looked away. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Well, enjoy your life with Kelly. I'm sure you two will be very happy, old, and mature together." With that, Leyla turned on her heel and left.

Matthew turned back to me and blushed. "I'm just glad everyone is over there, and not over here to have witnessed that." He nodded toward the remainder or the cast and crew who hadn't already left. They were mingling around the opposite side of the room.

I held him close. "So, you really picked me?"

He nodded. Tears were still in his eyes. "Yes. I listened to my heart and, in the end, I saw myself living happiest with you. You're the kind of woman I should be with. You're good for me."

My heart sank a little. "I don't want to be chosen just because you think I'm what's best for you. I want you to love me the most."

He gently stroked my cheek. "You _are_ the one I love most. I mean, look at me, Kel. Even when I was married, I wanted you badly. It never stopped me from flirting with you. Heck, it was even you I wanted to hang out with instead of my wife when the three of us were all at the same event."

"Well, you were still married when you hooked up with Leyla," I reminded him.

He shook his head. "Not happily. Naama and I were separated when I got together with Leyla, and she and I had been having problems long before that. I wanted _you_ even when I was happily married to Naama. And, now, I was happy with Leyla, but I still couldn't get over you. In fact, I wanted to be with you even more. Did I go to more events with you or Leyla?"

"Well, me, but still... You went to Italy practically every weekend with her, leaving Aven even because you wanted to be with Leyla in Italy so badly," I reasoned.

"Leyla and I both have friends in Italy. It's fun there. Trust me, I went more for my friends and the location than I did for Leyla. She went with me because we were dating, and because she is from Rome. Also, like I said, our mutual friends live there. It was stupid of me to leave you and Aven though. You're right. Sometimes I'm just not a very good father. That's another reason why I love you. You make me a better person and father."

"Well, I suppose, apart from you loving me the most, my being good for you and your child should definitely count for something too," I said.

He kissed my cheek, my hands now in his own. "Let's go change, and then head back to your place."

I nodded and smiled. "All right."

He put his arm around me and I put mine around him, then we left the studio, ready to officially start our relationship.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"You still look sad," Kelly said to me as we sat on her bed together.

I nodded. "Well, I am a little. I hate that I had to break Leyla's heart."

"Are you regretting picking me?" she asked, looking a little sad herself now.

I shook my head. "No!" I took her into my arms, and kissed her neck. "I'm just sad that Leyla has to be sad because of me. But, it's what's best. I love you. I can't be with another woman when it will always be you that I love and want the most," I said.

Kelly nodded. "I can understand that."

I kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Kel. Please know that."

She nodded. "I know," she whispered.

I began to unbutton her blouse, my eyes locked with hers.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, feeling my sadness slowly start to slip away. I could finally be with Kelly. We could finally be together as an official couple. This could work. It could really work.

I got her blouse off, slowly slid it off her shoulders, and dropped it to the floor.

I kissed down the valley of her chest.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

I then proceeded to kiss back up the valley of her chest, then up her neck until I got to her jaw. I kissed her jaw, and then her lips.

She broke the kiss, and pulled off my jacket and polo—both ending up on the floor with her top.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and began kissing down my neck, then down over my pectorals as well as she could from her angle.

I gently laid her down onto her back, and unbuttoned her jeans button with ease, then I unzipped the zipper with the same amount of ease.

She lifted her hips for me so that I could get her jeans off.

I also slipped off her socks and underwear.

She sat up on her knees then, and undid the button and zipper of _my_ jeans.

I stood up off the bed and slipped off the remainder of my clothes, then climbed back into bed with her.

I pouted when I saw she had taken her own bra off.

"You know that's my part," I said, still pouting.

She took my hand and placed it over her left breast. "I didn't want to waist any more time. Touch me."

My eyes narrowed with such a strong desire for her, I thought I'd surely burst.

I pulled the overs over us both, then began to fondle her breasts as I kissed her deeply, my tongue playing with hers.

She moaned, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I held her close and entered her, wanting nothing more than to make love to her, my beautiful girlfriend. It felt so right to call her my girlfriend. I could actually kick myself for taking so long to make her my girlfriend. I never should have gotten involved with Leyla. It should have been Kelly all along.

Kelly tightened her legs around my waist, and I continued to make love to her.

"I love you so much," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine," she whispered back.

I kissed her again, my heart suddenly filling with more love for her than I ever knew it could hold.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"Remind me again how we ended up here?" I asked Matthew as he entered our names into the monitor. We were at a bowling alley, about to bumper bowl with the kids, whom Daniel had brought back an hour before.

He smirked. "Well, we wanted something fun to do with the kids, and it is too cold of a day to play mini golf or go to the park, so I figured bowling was the next viable option."

I smiled. "Well, I have to admit, though I hardly ever go bowling, bumper bowling is something I'm sure Hermés will love. Helena will need a bit more help, but I'm sure she'll love it too."

"Well, then, let's play, shall we?" he asked with a grin. "I just wish these shoes weren't so unfashionable."

I shook my head. "No wonder people think you're gay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who thinks I'm gay?"

I smirked, knowing I had gotten him. I loved teasing him. "I just read a discussion on the internet. I only skimmed it, really."

"Why would they think I'm gay? I so am not gay!" he said, looking a little huffy.

I laughed. "Relax! You're not gay, so who cares what is being said about you? It's not the worst thing to be called, you know."

He nodded. "I know. I'm not homophobic. I just don't like people thinking I'm something that I'm not."

"Nowadays, people just think guys are gay if they are excessively fashionable. You should take it as a compliment. I was just teasing you. I did read that somewhere, but you can't take it to heart. You're just an incredibly sexy, stylish man. That rumor was probably made up by a gay man who wants you to be gay so that he can have you for himself. I can't say I blame him." I winked.

This cheered Matthew up a bit. He pulled me close and kissed me. "I'm sure the media will catch onto us soon anyway. I might as well enjoy being able to kiss you in public now." He grinned.

I grinned too. "It's fun, isn't it?" I kissed him.

"Mm hm..." he murmured as he continued kissing me.

"Come on! I want to bowl!" Hermés complained then.

Matthew and I broke the kiss with an amused grin.

Matthew turned his attention to Hermés. "All right, Little Man! Show us how it's done!"

I watched as he helped Hermés carry his six pound ball over to the metal ball ramp. It was especially made for younger kids that couldn't throw their own ball. What you'd do it set it on the top of a metal ramp like thing, and then roll the ball down the ramp and into the lane without having to throw it.

The ball rolled down the ramp, and then the alley, and then it hit all the pins!

Hermés jumped into the air, his fist punching the air. "Yes!"

Matthew gasped. "You cheated!" He was teasing of course.

Hermés shook his head. "No, I didn't! I play good!"

"You play _well_," I corrected him with a smile.

"Now you go, Matthew!" Hermés ordered.

"Well, your sister's up next, but after her I will." (I had requested to go last.) He then went over to Helena's ball and set it on top of the ramp. Then, he went over and picked Helena up.

He turned to me. "Do you mind if I help her, or is this something you want to do as her mother since it's her first time bowling?"

I was too in love with watching him with my children to tell him no. I shook my head. "Not at all. You go ahead."

And so, I got to watch as he headed over to the ball ramp, where Helena's ball was waiting for her. "Go ahead, Helena! Push the ball down the ramp!" he said.

Helena did as told, and the ball ended up hitting five pins.

"Five pins! You're so good! You've done this before, haven't you?"

Helena smiled, and he tickled her ribs, causing her to giggle.

"Let's see if you can knock the rest of the pins down this time," he said to her.

So, once her ball came back up, he helped her roll it again. This time, she hit two more pins.

"You're such a good bowler!" He kissed the top of her head. "My beautiful little princess."

She smiled at him, and I could see the love and adoration in her eyes that I didn't too often see in her eyes other than when she looked at me, Daniel, or her brother.

_You did good Kel,_ I said to myself. _You finally made the right choice when it comes to love._

I smiled at Matthew as he rolled the ball without the ramp and only hit five pins.

"You're not as good as me!" Hermés said with a giggle.

He grinned at Hermés. "No, I'm not. You're right. Maybe you can teach me."

"Use the ball ramp!" Hermés instructed.

Matthew did as told, and used the ball ramp. He even let Hermés help him push the ball. He ended up getting a spare.

Matthew then proceeded to pick Hermés up and twirl him around in celebration, Hermés giggling with happiness the whole time.

I grinned. Yes. I had definitely made the right choice this time.

~MK~

~Matthew~

After bowling, we had just had dinner right there in the bowling alley. Kelly had been a little bit hesitant since she preferred to feed her kids more healthy food, but I was able to convince her that every kid was entitled to some pizza and soda every once in a while.

"I'm going to have to go to the gym and work off that pizza later," she quipped on our way home.

I rolled my eyes. "Please! You have had two children, and you're still as thin as can be."

She blushed. "I guess I have a good metabolism."

"And an incredibly sexy body that I can't wait to get ahold of once the kids are in bed," I murmured in her ear as I gently groped her left breast.

She giggled. "Stop that!" She took my hand and gently moved it off her breast. Then, her eyes locked with mine. "For now."

The look of pure desire in her eyes made me want to rip her clothes off right then and there.

Once we got home, we watched the original _Toy_ _Story_ with the kids.

By the time the movie was over, the kids both kept imitating the aliens by going, "Oo!" It was really cute.

Kelly and I both helped them get ready for bed after that. She read to both of them, and I sang a lullaby to them.

Then, we tucked them into their beds, and kissed their cheeks.

Finally, once our goodnights were said, their waters were on their nightstands, their night lights were turned on, and their doors were shut, we headed into Kelly's bedroom.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess I'm gonna have to see if Leyla will be moving out, or if I'll be staying and she'll be moving," I said.

Kelly stroked my cheek. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay with me until you figure it all out. Stay as long as you'd like. The kids both adore you, so they won't mind."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I said, my eyes lowering as I yet again realized how incredibly beautiful Kelly is.

"I'd do anything for you," she told me.

I kissed her, then lay her down on the bed. I knew then that I would do anything for her too. She was my soul mate.

I had no doubt in my mind then—I had made the right choice in picking Kelly. For once, I had gotten it right.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 12: Bombs Up in My Face**_

~Matthew~

"You're so beautiful," I said as Kelly walked into the room, ready for the day. We had just finished breakfast at the house, and I was enjoying my coffee, and reading the paper while I waited for Kelly to finish getting ready for the day. She and Daniel had a meeting with Hermés' school. It was kind of like a parent teacher conference I guessed.

Kelly blushed. "I'm wearing a white blouse with a grey vest over it, light blue jeans, and grey to the knee boots. It's not much."

I set my coffee and the paper back down on the table, and pat my lap. "You'd look beautiful in a paper bag, My love. Come here."

She grinned, and headed over. She then sat down on my lap, her arms around me as we kissed.

"So, are you sure you don't need me to stay with Helena?" I asked. "Because I can. It's no bother, really."

Kelly stroked my cheek and kissed me again. "I appreciate it. I really do, but Daniel wants her with us today." She rolled her eyes. "I think it's more like he doesn't like the thought of another man watching his child."

I nodded. "I understand. I'd probably feel the same way about Aven."

She took my face between her hands and kissed me yet again. "Thank you for understanding. You're so sweet. I love you."

I nuzzled my nose against hers. "I love you too."

"Well, the children are in their rooms playing. I better go gather them up then get going. What are you going to do all day?" she asked, getting up off my lap, much to my dismay.

"Well, I figured I'd do a little bit of shopping, and then I'll come back and we can have lunch together," I said.

"Sounds good!" Kelly went to gather up the kids then, and I stood up, thinking maybe it was time for a shower. I wanted to do something special for Kelly today. I'd buy her something, and maybe make her dinner. I'd have to see.

~MK~

~Kelly~

"I can't believe we were dragged out here for a ten minute meeting," I said to my ex as we left the school. The meeting had just been a quick overview of how Hermés was doing with the things they were starting to teach him, how well he got along with his classmates, and how good his art projects were. The teacher thought he could be an artist one day.

"I know. Couldn't they have just called us and told us what they told us over the phone?" Daniel asked.

I laughed. "It would have been a lot easier."

"Look at you. You're actually laughing at something I said," he said with a smirk.

I smirked too. "And we're actually agreeing on something. Something small, but something nevertheless."

He nodded. "Well, I'll see you in two days when I pick up the kids then."

I nodded as well. "See you then."

We parted ways.

I figured maybe I'd go shopping like Matthew had planned on doing. The kids could use some new clothes, and so could I. I knew I had just gotten all three of us something new recently when shopping with Matthew, but, I had the money, and I was a shop-o-holic. Besides, I was sure Matthew was already out shopping by now too. Who knew? Maybe I'd run into him.

I made sure both my children were securely in the double stroller, then I headed down the street toward my favorite stores.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I finished with my shower and getting ready for the day, then grabbed my coat, put my shoes on, and headed out.

I tried to decide where to go first. I knew that Kelly adored the Hermés store, but she already had so many items from there. She liked J Crew and H&M, but they didn't seem like nice enough stores. I wanted to get her something nice. Then, I thought of Brunello Cucinelli. I knew Kelly loved it there as much as I did. However, Leyla was working today.

I sighed. I could go to the other one, I knew, but it was farther away.

I headed there anyway. I wanted to apologize to Leyla again. I was still feeling guilty for this whole situation turning out the way it had. Besides, I was going to run into her eventually anyway. It might as well be now.

I took a cab. Then, once I had paid and tipped the driver, I got out, and just stared in at the store. I was half afraid to go in. Then I remembered it was Leyla. I didn't have to be afraid.

I headed in, and instantly she looked up and saw me. It was almost as if she were waiting for me.

"Hi," I said, breaking the ice first.

"Hey," she said, before looking back down at the cash register.

I walked over to her. "I can't live with myself for the way I treated you," I told her.

She looked up at me. "Well, good! You deserve to suffer a little."

I winced. "I deserve that."

She nodded. "Yes, you do."

I reached over and took her hands in mine. "I miss you." I don't know why the words had slipped from my mouth, but they did. I guess because they were true.

She stared at my hands before responding, in a sad, melancholy tone. "I miss you too." She removed her hands, and locked her eyes with mine. "But you made your choice. Now, is there something I can help you with?"

My heart dropped a little. Her tone had turned to such a serious, business tone. It broke my heart.

I kept my cool, and shook my head. "No, thanks." I smiled at her. "I know my way around." I winked at her, then went to the women's section to try to find something nice for Kelly.

I eventually ended up finding a beautiful royal blue cashmere sweater.

"I'm sure Kelly will love it," Leyla said as she checked me out. "I remember when you used to by _me_ things. You always knew just what I liked."

I suddenly felt guilty again. "You know, this would look a whole lot better on you with your dark hair. Why don't _you_ have it?"

She glanced at me. "But you bought it for Kelly."

I nodded. "But now I want to give it to you instead."

She ran her fingers over the soft material. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" I said with a smile.

"So, where is Kelly now?" she asked me.

"She's with her children and ex husband at a school meeting for Hermés," I answered.

"Well, I get off on my lunch break in ten minutes. Would you like to go for lunch with me?" she asked me, her eyelashes batting.

I grinned. "I'd love to." I knew I had told Kelly I'd have lunch with her, but it wasn't like I had promised. Besides, Leyla was starting to lose her anger toward me—and so soon at that! Kelly would understand. I knew she would. "I'll just wait over here for you."

Leyla smiled and nodded. "All right."

So, I headed over to the couch they had in there, and I sat down. Then, I texted Kelly.

_I ran into a friend who invited me for lunch. Can you and I do dinner instead? Xo Matt_

I left out the fact that the "friend" was Leyla, just in case Kelly wasn't as understanding as I originally thought she would be.

My phone beeped a moment later with her reply.

_Sure! Have fun. I love you. Xoxo -K_

I smiled, and texted her back. _I love you too._

I closed my phone, then got up, and looked around the men's department while I waited for Leyla to get out on break.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I was a little disappointed that Matthew couldn't do lunch with us after all, but it was no big deal. He was my boyfriend now, and that meant that we would have plenty of other opportunities to have lunch together. Besides, I wasn't going to be one of those girlfriends that didn't let her boyfriend hang out with his friends anymore.

So, I took the kids to Le Pain Quotidien for lunch. We had a nice, enjoyable meal together. I cherished the moments I had alone with my children. Even so, it would be nice if Matthew could join us the next time.

After lunch (since I had only shopped at two stores before stopping for lunch), I stopped at one more shop. I let the kids pick out a few things they wanted. Then I decided to do something that surprised even myself. I wanted to go to Brunello Cucinelli to talk to Leyla. I knew she must not be feeling too good about Matthew picking me. I felt kind of bad taking him from her even though I technically knew him first. Still, I usually wasn't one to take a man from another woman. It was just that, I was in love with Matthew. In all honesty, I had been for a very long time—when he was still happy with Naama even. To me, Matthew wasn't just any man. He was my soulmate.

I smiled as I headed over to Brunello Cucinelli. While I was there, I might as well buy him a gift, I figured. It could be a little something to show my love for him.

My smile turned to a satisfied smirk. Between that and the new teddy I had bought to wear for him tonight, he'd have no doubt in his mind how much I loved him.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Lunch had been wonderful. It was almost as if Leyla and I had never even broken up!

Heck, we even held hands as we walked back to her store.

"So, do you regret breaking up with me?" she asked.

The question took me by surprise, even though I knew it really shouldn't. I sighed. "I do kind of." I moved so that I was facing her, taking both her hands in mine. "It broke my heart to see you so sad. To see you so angry with me was practically unbearable."

"Well, you broke my heart, choosing Kelly over me," she said. "If you loved Kelly so much, you should have dated her before you started dating me. You should have dated Kelly and stayed with her instead of not dating her and dating me."

I nodded. "It was just that, she was still traveling back and forth to LA a lot, and she was always telling the media how she was too busy with her children to even think of dating. Even when she said she might be up for it, she still didn't sound too for it. I wanted someone right away. I'm not the kind of guy that knows how to live without a girlfriend. Then, you came along, and you were young and pretty, and loved clubs and restaurants. You were from Rome. You were exactly what I thought I needed at the time."

She took one of her hands back, and continued walking, so I was forced to walk with her, since my left hand was still linked with her right hand. "So you know longer think I'm what you need."

"I love Kelly." I told her.

She snorted. "Apparently!"

"Leyla, stop!" I said, stopping short.

She stopped as well, and looked at me; annoyed. "What?"

"I love you, all right? I calmed my tone a bit. "Even though I picked Kelly, my heart hasn't stopped loving you."

She smiled, her expression softening. "Really?"

I nodded.

She continued walking again, and so did I. We walked back to the store in silence.

When we arrived, she stopped me outside of the door. "So, even though you chose Kelly, you're still in love with me?"

I nodded. "How could I not be? I can't just turn my feelings for you off like a light switch."

She took my face between her hands. "I knew you'd come back to me, Matthew! I knew I was the one you couldn't live without!"

I smiled at her and gently stroked her hair. "Leyla, I..." I was going to tell her that I was still in love with Kelly too, but then she kissed me on the lips. It was a soft kiss at first, but then more passionate.

I sighed into the kiss. I had missed kissing her. I thought after picking Kelly that I'd never be able to kiss Leyla again. And so, as she deepened the kiss, I kissed her back, my arms wrapping around her neck.

I didn't stop kissing her until I heard a gasp, and then an oh too familiar voice.

"I should have known it was too good to be true that you'd pick me over her!"

I quickly broke the kiss, and saw Kelly standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, and the kids at her side in their double stroller.

"Kelly, I—"

Kelly held up a hand to stop me. "Save it, Matthew, all right? You lied to me! You said you chose me, and here I catch you kissing Leyla. Were you just messing with me the whole time? Going back to Leyla after making love to me and laughing about it as you screwed each other's brains out?"

I shook my head. "What? No! Kelly, it was just this once. We kissed, and—"

Again, Kelly cut me off. She looked so angry, it scared me. "I said save it!" She was shaking now. Her expression turned sad, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Kel..." I tried to come over and comfort her, but she quickly stepped back. "Don't touch me! I never want to see you again, Matthew, other than work. We're through both romantically and platonically." And then she left with her kids, not looking back, and not stopping despite my calling after her.

"Well,_ that's_ good. At least now she knows, and we won't have to deal with her anymore," Leyla said to me once Kelly had gone.

I looked at her. "Leyla, I'm not leaving Kelly. I'm not going to let her leave me either. Not after she and I have come so far."

Leyla looked a little hurt. "But you said you're still in love with me. And you _kissed_ me!"

I nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry! I meant what I said. I _am_ still in love with you. I can't just turn my feelings off like a light switch. But my feelings for Kelly run so much deeper than they run for you. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just being honest."

"I felt you kiss me back!" she said to me, still not wanting to give up.

"I got caught up in the moment," I explained. "It felt good to kiss you one last time, but that was it. That's all it will ever be—our last kiss."

She narrowed her eyes at me in anger. "You're damn well right it will be!" She smacked my cheek—hard.

I winced. "I deserved that."

"Ya think?" she asked me. "Goodbye, Matthew. Don't ever try to get back with me again. You had you chance and you blew it!"

With that, Leyla turned, and headed back into the store. "Don't follow me!" She yelled out without looking back.

I watched the door shut behind her, and I sighed. I had blown it not only with her, but with Kelly as well. Who was I kidding? I didn't deserve _either_ of them. I had acted like a complete and total jerk, and everything had blown up in my face. And, you know what? I deserved it too.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I ran off, not stopping until I was a good block away from Matthew and his precious Leyla.

Hermés and Helena were giggling at how fast I was pushing their stroller. They had no idea how upset I was. However, I didn't want my children seeing how upset I was. There was no use in upsetting them too.

I strolled them home, and got them out of their stroller.

Once we were all inside, I changed Helena, and put her down for her nap.

Hermés was tired, so I let him watch cartoons in bed until he fell asleep.

Then, I headed to my room, closed my door, climbed into bed, and cried good, long, and hard, my face buried in my pillow so that I wouldn't wake the children.

What an idiot I'd been! I had thought Matthew was in love with me, but how wrong I had been!

And now, I felt as if my heart was broken beyond repair. Every time I pictured Matthew kissing Leyla in front of the store that I had planned to buy him a gift in, my heart broke into yet another little piece.

How could I have been so wrong about him?

It shouldn't have surprised me, really. I was _always_ wrong when it came to love. Why should this time have been any different? Well, love could get lost. From that moment on, I was giving up on love. My kids and parents were all I needed—nobody else. Certainly not Matthew Settle.

Even so, I continued crying for the next half hour, non stop. My heart was broken like a glass figurine that had fallen off the top shelf onto a hardwood floor, and, like the figurine, I was sure it was too broken to ever be able to put it back together.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews. It means more to me than I know how to put into words. I love you guys. It's readers/reviewers/friends like you guys that make me wanna keep writing. And of course, MK for their inspiration. ;) I hope you enjoy the conclusion to the story. And, thanks again! -Xoxo, Judy_

_**This Delicate Thing We've Made: Falling at Your Feet**_

_**Chapter 13: The Great Big Disconnect**_

~Kelly~

I so did not feel like going into work and having to act out scenes with Matthew while pretending nothing was wrong. I barely said two words to him on the set, other than when we were taping of course. I hated having to kiss him during the taping. It made me sick! I told him so too, just to make sure there was no misunderstanding between him and I that we were through.

"Are you okay?" he asked me after we had finished filming our scenes for the day, as if he were really concerned. "You look kind of pale."

"Of course I'm not all right!" I snapped. "I'm feeling sick!"

His eyes widened, and he lowered his vice a bit, leaning into me. "Did I get you pregnant?" he asked in practically a whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "For one, we haven't been making love long enough for me to know if I was pregnant. I'm on the pill anyway."

"But we both know those, though pretty effective, aren't necessarily a hundred percent effective," he stated. "If you're pregnant, I'm going to be there for you and our baby," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not pregnant, all right? My gosh, why do people always automatically assume that a woman is pregnant just because she doesn't feel well? What? The only sickness women get is morning sickness?"

He blushed. "I'm just wanna help."

"Well, there's nothing to help! You want to know why I'm sick? I'm sick because of _you_! Isn't it obvious? Having to kiss you even just as Lily makes me sick! You made me think you loved me, and then you cheated on me with Leyla!" I knew I was probably speaking in a tone a bit too loud, but, right then, I was too angry to care.

"I didn't really cheat on you. It was one kiss! One long kiss, but still. I just felt guilty for leaving her, and, when she kissed me, I had forgotten how much I missed kissing her," he explained.

"Oh, that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better!" I said sarcastically. "Thanks for that!" I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Let go of me!" I snapped, mentally shooting daggers at him through my eyes.

"It was a goodbye kiss," he said, still holding tightly to me.

"Well, that was one hell of a goodbye kiss, now let me _go_!" I roughly pulled my arm away from him and ran off to my trailer, barely making it inside before I burst into tears.

I changed out of my Lily clothes and back into my Kelly clothes, then quickly left my trailer.

My heart sank when I looked around and saw that Matthew was nowhere to be found. He hadn't ran after me like I thought he would. I used to dream of a guy loving me so much that he'd run after me and make me listen until I agreed to forgive him. Clearly, that was just a fairytale though. This whole thing with Matthew had just been a fairytale. Only this fairytale clearly did not have a happily ever after. I was so through with fairytales.

I headed home, seriously thinking about ditching all Helena's fairytale books and replacing them with non fairytale books. After all, there was no use in giving her false hopes about men. I wouldn't let her heart get broken one day like mine was now.

~MK~

~Matthew~

I hadn't run after Kelly as much as I wanted to. I knew from experience that, when a woman was upset and angry with you, you needed to give her time to cool off.

However, I got no further than my home before I couldn't take it any longer. I had to see Kelly. Leyla had moved in with a friend for the time being, so I had my place to myself now. Which was good, because I knew staying at Kelly's was obviously no longer an option.

Anyway, I stopped by the flower shop and picked up a dozen roses. Then, I headed over to Kelly's house. I hoped she would at least hear me out this time. I had to make her understand that the kiss meant nothing but goodbye. I didn't want to be with Leyla any longer. That was the closure I needed. Now, I just wanted to be with Kelly. I was in love with her, and I couldn't just let that go.

When I got to the house, I knocked on her door. I waited, but there was no answer. So, I knocked again. Still nothing. "Kelly? It's me. Please answer me if you're home. We need to talk. Please!" There was still no answer, so I rang the doorbell. The only answer was her dog Oliver barking up a storm.

I sighed. It was looking like she wasn't home, but I tried once more anyway once Oliver had quieted down. "Please, Kel. Just hear me out! If you don't ever want to talk to me again after that other than in our scenes, then so be it. I'll leave you alone."

There was still no answer, so I took it as she definitely wasn't home. I knew she would at least say _something_ if she were home, whether it be a "go to hell" or whatever.

With another sigh, I set the roses down on her front step. I had filled out a card to go with them, so when she came home and found them, she'd know they were from me, and hopefully call me or come see me.

I then headed back down the street, trying to decide what on earth I was going to do now.

I guessed the only thing I felt like doing was stopping for a couple of drinks to try to drown my sorrows, then heading home and moping around while I waited for the phone to ring in hopes of it being Kelly. How pathetic _I_ had turned out to be!

~MK~

~Kelly~

The nanny had Helena at the park then was going to pick Hermés up at school, and take them both to dinner and a movie. I usually didn't let them be with the nanny that long. I wasn't one of those mothers who was always pawning her children off with the nanny, leaving the nanny to raise them. However, today, I really needed a day to myself, so she had agreed to watch them for a few hours longer.

So, now, I found myself having lunch at my usual spot, then I headed out for a walk. I didn't know where I intended on going. I just felt like walking.

Somehow, I ended up in front of Leyla's work. I don't know how. I guess, subconsciously, I wanted to be there for some reason. I guessed, deep down it was because I wanted closure with Leyla. She and I certainly weren't the best of friends, but I felt something need to be said between us, though, I didn't know what.

As I put my hand on the door handle and pulled, I figured I'd be finding out soon enough I guessed.

I found her almost right away, hanging up some clothes in the women's department. "Hello, Kelly. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, not sounding all that pleased. "Come here to gloat?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _Me_ gloat? Why would I gloat when it's you who ended up with him? I saw you two making out right in front of me, remember?"

Leyla rolled her eyes. "We weren't 'making out.' I was the one who kissed him first. He kissed me back, but he told me it was a goodbye kiss. The second you appeared, he no longer wanted anything to do with me. He said he's not giving up on you, and that he only kissed me to say goodbye and because he felt guilty."

"It didn't seem like a goodbye kiss to _me_," I said, not really buying her story.

"Yeah, well, apparently, it was. He said he is not giving up on you, and he doesn't want to go back with me. He said his feelings for you run much deeper than his feelings for me. So, I slapped him and told him to never try coming back to me, because we're through for good," Leyla explained.

I had to think about that one for a moment. "He'll probably change his mind and go back to you," I said quietly.

Leyla shook her head, not even looking at me. "Yeah, well, I doubt it. Even if he does, I'm not taking him back. We're through."

"Well, he and I are through so... I guess he's going to have to continue living with you or whatever," I said. I was fishing to find out where he was.

She took the bait. "I am staying at a friend's, and he is back at the apartment. We are no longer living together, nor will we ever be again, thank you. Now, unless you need help finding something, I do have a job to attend to, and cannot keep talking with you."

"Thank you for your time," I said, leaving the store then.

I headed hailed a cab and headed home then, thinking about the new information I had just found out.

So he had been telling me the truth. That is, unless Leyla was lying. What would she have to gain by lying to me though?

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Honestly? I didn't know if I could trust Matthew. His eyes wandered. They wandered a _lot_. That's just who he was.

I arrived back home, so I thanked the driver, paid and tipped him, then headed up my front walkway.

I stopped short when I saw the roses. I picked them up and read the card.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I can't live without you. -M_

"Yeah, well, you sure don't act like it!" I grumbled. Even so, the roses and card did melt my heat a little. I brought them inside and filled a vase with water. I then put the precut roses into the water, and headed into my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed, took off my coat, socks and boots, then lay down in my bed. This whole situation had just drained me. I didn't know what to do about anything anymore. Before I could even begin to figure things out, I needed to take a nap, so I did just that.

~MK~

~Matthew~

There was a knock on my door, and I tripped over one of Aven's toys as I ran to answer the door. "Damn it!" I swore as my ankle throbbed.

I rubbed my ankle, then ran to the door, unlocked it, and yanked it open. "Kelly?"

My heart sank a bit when I saw that it was Leyla.

She smirked. "Sorry, but no. It's just me. I got out of work early today since it was technically supposed to be my day off and I just came in for a little extra help. _Anyway_, I forgot my bathing suit here, and I need it, so I figured I'd pick it up on my way home. Dani and I are going to Miami for a weekend getaway."

I nodded, then stepped back. "Come on in."

"Thanks," she said as she came into the room, and went upstairs to get it.

I followed her up there.

She found her suit in the back of one of the drawers.

"I really am sorry, Leyla. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and we can still be friends," I told her.

She smirked. "That's the oldest cliché in the book, still being friends." She headed down the stairs.

I followed after her. "I mean, it, Leyla. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please try to understand, I can't help how I feel. It would have hurt you worse if I were to stay with you while in love with Kelly. And, when I first started dating you, I _did_ want to be with you and only you. I had no intention of ever being with Kelly in any way other than a friend." I meant it too.

She stuffed her suit in her purse, then looked up at me. "You knew for a long time how you felt about Kelly. You were flirting with her since as long as I can remember!"

I sighed. "Okay, maybe that's true. But I never planned on doing anything about it!"

"Well, you did. I know part of this was my own fault for agreeing to that damn pact," she said.

I shook my head. "No. Don't blame yourself. This was all me. I guess feelings have away of coming to the surface eventually, no matter how hard you try to keep them down," I said.

She laughed. "No shit."

She headed out the front door, and I followed her all the way outside.

I quickly grabbed her arm before she could hail a cab. "Leyla, forgive me, please? We still had great times together, and we enjoy each other's company. That has to count for _something_, right?"

She looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "I just need some time, Matthew, all right? I can't just go from being your girlfriend to just your friend overnight. I need some time to heal, and then and only then can I even think about being your friend."

I nodded. "That's fair enough."

She then surprised me by kissing my cheek, and pulling me in for a hug. "Goodbye, Matthew," she whispered in my ear.

I gently rubbed her back. "Goodbye, Leyla," I murmured back as we continued to hold each other for a moment.

We then pulled apart, and smiled weakly at each other before Leyla hailed a cab and left, looking over her shoulder at me one more time before she entered the cab.

I sighed, then headed back into the apartment. "Goodbye, Leyla," I said to myself again as I headed up to my room. Now, if only I could win Kelly back, things just might work out after all.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I woke from my nap, realizing it was now after four. I couldn't believe I had slept for three hours!

I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, then I washed my hands and face.

I sighed. Now that I was awake and refreshed, I figured that maybe I should go see Matthew, and at least talk with him.

I reapplied my makeup since I had just washed it off, then I put my socks, boots, and coat back on, and headed out. I needed closure, if nothing else.

When I arrived at Matthew's I regretted coming there almost instantly. For there, kissing him on the cheek and embracing him was Leyla. And it didn't exactly look like her kiss and hug wasn't welcomed or reciprocated. He smiled when she kissed him and held her close, gently rubbing her back. It looked like they were whispering to each other as well. Probably sweet nothings.

I turned and left before either of them even saw me. So much for Leyla not taking him back if he asked her! I should have known. And so much for those damn flowers meaning anything. They were pity flowers—plain and simple. I saw that now.

I ran a good block before I hailed the cab home. I had had it. Matthew didn't love me. He never did! And, as for Leyla, well, she just liked messing with my head. Well, forget them both! Who needed them? _I_ certainly didn't!

I sighed. I needed a break from this whole mess—even if it was for only a few days. I couldn't see Matthew again. Not right away. I needed to go see my mother and friends in L.A—take some time to revamp.

As soon as I got back into my house, I picked up the phone and dialed my boss. I hoped that if I promised to work a full work week next week with no days off, he would let me take a few days off now. He was pretty understanding. I was sure if I explained that I needed some personal time off to rehabilitate myself, he'd understand. If not, well, I'd just have to call in sick. After all, it would't be a lie.

~MK~

~Matthew~

Kelly didn't end up calling me or coming over that night. It was one of the longest, most lonely nights of my life.

Then, in the morning, I got a call from the boss informing me that I could take the rest of the week off because Kelly wouldn't be coming in. Apparently, she was headed to Los Angeles for a few days to take some personal time.

Well, I certainly couldn't let things go between her and I just like that! There was no way.

I just hoped she hadn't left yet. I had to see her. I just had to!

So, I called up her publicist slash friend, who happened to be my publicist slash friend as well. I asked her if she knew what flight Kelly was taking out, and she didn't know. After I pleaded with her to ask Kelly, and told her how important it was to me, she agreed to call Kelly, and find out discreetly.

It felt like forever until she got back to me, but she finally called me fifteen minutes later with Kelly's airline and flight time.

I looked at my watch. Her flight was set to leave in two hours. I didn't have much time.

I quickly put on my jacket and shoes, grabbed my wallet, then headed out the door, praying I made it on time.

~MK~

~Kelly~

I hung up my phone. I found it a little weird, that Mona, my publicist, suddenly needed to know what airline I was using and what time I was flying out. She said she wanted to know in case there was a plane crash. That way she'd know if it was my plane or not. How's _that_ for making one feel good before getting onto a plane?

Anyway, I was too upset to worry about the oddness of her call. I hated that Daniel had the kids for this long, and that I was leaving them to be in another state. But, honestly, the thought of them seeing me in such a messed up state worried me more.

Once I returned in a few days, I'd feel better, and they wouldn't be able to sense any tension. It's not good for children to sense tension in their parents. Children were excellent at sensing things, and I just didn't want to risk it.

I looked at my watch. I had just under two hours before my plane was to arrive. I had time to get a quick lunch. I didn't really feel hungry, but I knew I needed to keep my strength up for the kids' sakes.

So, I headed to one of the airport's restaurants, and tried to block all bad thoughts from my mind. It was easier said than done. Maybe I should stop by the bar too, I figured.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"Come on, come on!" I complained out loud. "Why is it whenever your in a hurry, there's bad traffic?" I asked.

The cab driver laughed. "I would think you'd be used to traffic, having lived in New York as long as you have, Mr. Settle."

I nodded. "I know. It is just more aggravating when I'm in a hurry," I said. I glanced at the clock. A half hour had past, and the airport was still a good ten minutes away! Of course, with this traffic, it would be more like _fifteen_ minutes away.

By the time we finally got to the airport, it was twenty minutes after that even, meaning forty-five minutes had past since I had gotten into the cab.

"Finally!" I said, taking out some cash to pay and tip the driver. I handed it to him, then opened my door.

"Thanks, Buddy. No luggage?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not flying out. I just need to stop someone from flying out."

The cab driver snorted. "Just like in the movies!"

I smiled. "Yeah. Just like in the movies. Thanks!" I shut the door behind me, then ran into the airport as fast as my legs would take me.

Once I got there, I headed to the counter to ask which gate Kelly's flight would be boarding at.

"That flight will be boarding at Gate A, but I must tell you, you're going to have to buy a ticket if you want to be allowed up there," the lady told me.

"Seriously? I just need to talk to a friend!" I said in surprise. As much as I flew, I had never heard of such a thing! I guess the situation had never arose before. Everyone I brought with me always flew out with me.

She shook her head, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we've had that policy for years now."

I sighed, then dug out my wallet. It was a good thing I always had my credit card on me.

I purchased a ticket.

"Do you have any luggage you need to check in?" the lady asked.

I smiled. "I wasn't planning on traveling, so no, I don't."

She grinned fakely. "Have a nice flight, Mr. Settle."

I smiled back just as fakely, and fought to not roll my eyes. "Thank you."

I then headed up to find Kelly. Of course I had to go through the annoying mental detectors and take my belt and watch off.

Finally, I made it through with no beeps, got my belt and watch back on, and headed to Gate A.

I got there and looked around. The problem? Kelly was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh, I plopped myself down in one of the chairs, slouched down, and waited for Kelly. I just hoped she was going to show up, and didn't plan to go somewhere else instead at the last minute. Then I'd be screwed—and not in a way that I liked!

~MK~

~Kelly~

I finished with lunch, then I had to go to the bathroom. I hated using airplane bathrooms.

Finally, I headed back to the gate, and boy was I surprised to see Matthew there waiting for me. "Matthew? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

He practically jumped out of his seat. "Good, you're here! I heard from the boss that you were headed to Los Angeles, and I couldn't let you leave with things the way they were left between us. I called up Mona and had her find out what flight you were taking."

For a moment, my heart leapt. He came after me! It was just like in a movie! He had heard I was leaving, and went through all that work just to stop me from leaving. That explained Mona's weirdness. But then I thought of the scene outside of his apartment building and felt sick again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know, you almost had me fooled with those flowers. I even talked to Leyla today and she told me that you only kissed her out of guilt and a goodbye, and that you told her that you weren't going to give up on me. She said you told her that you didn't want her back."

He nodded. "That's right! It's all true. It's what I told you. Well, part of what I told you anyway."

"That's all good and nice if you meant it, which you didn't." I tapped my foot and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course I meant it! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't!" he protested.

"Then why, when I went to talk to you at your apartment, did I see Leyla kissing your cheek and embracing you? Why did I see you smiling, holding her, and rubbing her back?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. I could sense people were staring at us.

"You were there?" he asked.

I shot him a look. "How else would I know all that?"

"Kelly, you just happened to come at a very bad time is all," he said.

I snorted. "You can say that again! Actually, It was a very _good_ time, because it helped remind me of your true colors!"

"Kelly, will you just listen and let me explain!" he snapped.

I narrowed my eyes at him again. "You have thirty seconds."

He sighed. "She had forgotten her swimsuit at my place, so she came to get it. She is going away with a girlfriend of hers to Miami."

"I thought she was working. She was at work when I talked to her," I said, though it was more a curiosity matter than anything else.

"It was technically her off day. She had only gone in to help for a short bit because they were understaffed and busy. That's beside the point. I apologized for hurting her and we had a good talk. I told her the truth. I told her that I had feelings for you for a long time, and they finally resurfaced. I told her that I hadn't planned on you and I being anything more than friends when I started dating her, but then my feelings got the best of me, as they always do. I asked her if she and I could still be friends, and she said maybe one day, but right now, she needed time to heal. She kissed my cheek to say goodbye to me, we hugged goodbye, and I rubbed her back in a caring manner, not in an 'I'm in love with her' manner. Then, she left, and I went back inside my house, praying that you would stop by or call me." He caught his breath, and took my hands in his own. "You're the only one I love, Kel. I thought I was in love with her, but I see now that I'm not. I can live without her, but the thought of living without _you_ is unbearable. Please forgive me and take me back! Please!"

He was doing it. He was making me fall for him again. My eyes welled up with tears. "How do I know you're not lying, and that I won't see you kissing Leyla or some other girl soon after?"

"Because I'm giving you my word that you are the only woman for me. No other girl could ever compare to you, so why would I even try another girl now that I finally figured that out?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want to believe you. I want to so badly!" I said.

"Then believe me because I'm telling you the truth! Here. Do you want me to beg? Because I'm not above that if it means getting you back!" He then got down on his knees, and clasped his hands. "Please forgive me, Kel? Please?"

I felt the corners of my mouth start to move upward, and there was no stopping them. He had done it. "Get up! People are staring!" I said with a laugh.

He grinned. "Forgive me?"

I pulled him close to me by the shirt. "Don't you make me regret this, Settle."

He shook his head, and crossed his heart with his index finger. "I won't. You have my word." He took my hands and kissed them. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too!" I said, the tears finally breaking free from my eyes.

He gently wiped them from my eyes. "Don't cry. I never want you to cry because of me again unless they are happy tears. I promise to never, _ever_ make you cry sad tears again." He kissed my closed eyes, and then finally, his lips met with mine.

A few people actually cheered and clapped as Matthew and I kissed.

"That's better than a soap opera!" a lady called out.

Matthew and I broke the kiss, and grinned at each other.

"Well, what do you know?" I said to him. "I guess fairytales _do_ exist in real life after all."

He stroked my cheek. "You're better than all the fairytales I've read."

I felt the tears falling again.

He raised an eyebrow as he thumb brushed them away. "Happy tears?" he asked.

I nodded. "Happy tears."

He took my face between his, and we kissed some more.

He then broke the kiss, and licked his lips. "All right, I'm not leaving you. If you're still planning on going to L.A, I'm going to have to trade this ticket in for first class. There's no way I'm flying coach is you get first class!" He held up his ticket to me.

I laughed. "L.A's going to have to wait." I pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Right now, the best medicine for me is having you in my bed at my place, making love to me for hours."

"Let's get out of here—now!" he said, taking my hand and pulling me away from the gate.

I laughed. "Wait! I have to get my luggage."

He sighed. "Oh, all right! But then it's straight home for you, Missy!"

We grinned at each other, then I went to see about getting my luggage back.

It look a little bit of time, but finally I got it, and Matthew and I got in a cab and headed back to my place.

"I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me besides Aven," he said to me as he held me close on the way to my place.

"And, besides my children, _you're_ the best thing that's ever happened to _me_," I said.

His eyes lowered, he stroked my cheek, and we kissed.

I smiled as we kissed. My life was now perfect, for I finally got my fairytale.

~MK~

~Matthew~

"This is nice," Kelly said with a smile as we slow danced to some music in her bedroom, which was lit only by candles. "But, please explain to me why we aren't in my bed already?"

I smiled too. "It helps set the mood," I said against her ear. I kissed down her neck. "Not that we need any help in that department, but..." I trailed off.

She smiled. "It's nice." Her arms were draped over my shoulders, and my hands were around her waist. She took one of her hands, and cradled my scalp with it. "Make love to me now, please? I want to feel you loving me."

I picked her up and carried her to the bed without another word. I didn't bother turning the music off.

We slowly undressed each other, kissing the other's exposed skin every time we exposed it.

And then we were making love, slow and gentle, wanting to savor every moment. "I love you," I whispered against her left ear. "I've never loved another woman as much as I love you."

"And I never loved another man as much as I love _you_," she said. "You're my prince." She smiled.

My eyes instantly lowered with love for her. "And you're my princess."

We kissed some more as we continued to make love, and when it was over, I held her in my arms, just as she held me in hers.

She kissed my chest, then laid her head on it, her hand resting on it as well beside her head.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I smiled. She was always tired after our love making.

I gently stroked her back with my fingertips with one hand as I kissed the top of her head. I smiled as I thought about being her prince and her being my princess. I had to agree with Kelly on this one. It really _was_ a fairytale. Such a good, amazing fairytale that I knew was definitely going to end happily. I would never _ever_ leave her or cheat on her. I was never gonna let her go. Not again. Never again.

I kissed her head yet again, then closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep with my arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe and protected just as she deserved to be, and I knew with me, she always would be.

And they lived happily ever after.

*The End*


End file.
